Coffee Break
by Ou-Rex
Summary: She's bossy, pushy, and often cold, and when I learn she's being deported to the Youkai World: I decide to stick my neck out to help my vampiric boss.
1. Coffee Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. The Gerbils were hopped up on hay and after watching the movie _The Proposal _with Sandra Bullock they were tempt to write this. It will obviously have originality so not everything if much will follow the movie, only a few things here and there so enjoy.**

**Coffee Break**

**Chapter 1: Coffee Break**

"Oh crap, oh crap, I'm late!" A young man panted out as he raced through what appeared to be an overgrown forest.

With the skill of a deer he jumped over several fallen trunks and bushes that lined the path in which he ran. The young man was about 170cm (5'7''). He looked to be about twenty five or so and wore a light gray suit. His tie was loosely wrapped around his collar and on his side he carried a green and tan messenger bag. He had short black hair and even though he took care to comb it every day the unruly locks would find a way to curl and stand on end or split toward the ends. The young man had barely made it out of his high school years, only marginally passing middle school. When he reached University he had found his calling in writing. He had always been fond of editorials as he had long worked for the Newspaper club of his high school. Soon he found himself traveling the world and learning of the many cultures found in the community of humans and youkai at every corner of the globe. He currently works for the largest Publishing Company uptown in the big city. Though the city was not a place he was uncomfortable in, he was raised in a quieter neighborhood that held many traditions to it that he could little find in his big new life, but he wouldn't trade it for any other experience. The young man worked hard to get to where he was and his short publishings on small communities of youkai and humans and how they worked in their new environments as the relationship between the two species had been a downhill struggle for many years until a famed leader brought the community together ten years ago. Spending nearly two years working an internship with the company he had come to earn one of the higher positions in the office, only second to the Chief Editor's assistant. He was a popular young man who was naturally charming and always had something nice to say about you. But unfortunately for him he was on coffee duty today, as he was every monday. It was his job to bring his boss' coffee in just as she arrived at eight.

It was currently 7:40.

There was no way the bus was going to make it uptown in time. He had overslept as he was working on a new editorial about Youkai and Human in the workplace. He raced through the central park area and managed to lunge over a bench before staggering into it. He raced into the crowded streets, doing his best to weave around and through the march of busy workmen and workwomen heading into the office or getting their early morning breakfast, which would most likely be their only proper meal until dinner and consist of nothing more than a coffee and donut. The man made it to the corner of the street where the coffee shop stood lined with customer after customer. The young man was barely able to push through the crowd. He nervously looked to the counter, as if searching for someone.

"Tsukune!" A voice called over the murmuring voices of the crowded shop.

The young man stretched to see around the drove of workers to see the young, black-haired woman leaning over the counter with two coffee cups in hand

"The usual." The black haired woman called with a smile. She had somewhat pale skin and wore purple lipstick that highlighted her mauve eyes. Her straight, ebony hair was pulled out into two side pigtails tied with white ribbons. The raven black locks hung down past her shoulders, brushing against her white apron every time she moved.

Tsukune rushed to the counter. "Thanks Ruby-san!" He panted. "You literally saved my life!" He praised. Ruby was a young woman that worked at the coffee shop. Tsukune had met her during summer break one semester in Miyoshi, Hiroshima. They had been visiting the beautiful flower fields of the village of Kimita, which was the young woman's hometown. They became fast friends and were surprised to learn the other lived and worked within the same city.

She smiled and gave a gentle nod. "No problem, don't be late." She warned as she motioned to the clock. It was now 7:50.

"Crap!" He blurted and raced back out, carefully zig-zagging through the crowd with two cups of scalding coffee in each hand.

With minutes to spare he made it to the office. He raced off the elevator and around the corner, expertly evading anyone to cross his path and dodge every door to swing open at his face. It was like watching a ballerina dance around obstacles and leaping past people. Tsukune was smug and rather proud he had taken proper swimming lessons in high school and took better care of himself by working out. It helped he has lived among and around youkai for many years of his life. You have to be fit to keep up with them or to invade the privacy of both species to get your writing material. Research wasn't always a pretty painting.

As Tsukune turned the corner he was side bumped by the mail cart. With a small yelp he moved out of the way only to manage to spill some of the coffee on the young girl pushing the cart.

"Sonva-" The words were frozen on his lips, quite literally.

Tsukune stood awkwardly on his tip toes and held the cup of drink he managed to save, high over his head. From wrist down to the tips of his toes he was frozen, in a solid block of ice. Many of his co-workers looked up from behind their little, decorated cubicles at the pair. The mail-girl that often pushed her cart around the office was rather quiet. She had the ability to sneak up on unsuspecting co-workers to drop off their mail. She had pale purple hair and always wore a white hoodie over her grey, pleated skirt. She was a yuki onna and was said to be married to the young entrepreneur Fujisaki Miyabe. It was a marriage arranged by her family. She wasn't unsatisfied with her marriage, but it was hard to tell how she felt most of the time. She had a very quiet and distant nature. They found the woman odd as with a wealthy husband such as Miyabe in her pocket one would think she would have no need to work, but she claims to like the "dramas that unfold" in the office, the businessman doesn't question his wife's odd habits.

But back to Tsukune.

He was like an ice sculpture at a wedding. The yuki onna turned her aurora eyes to the young man, than looked down toward the cart where much of the mail was stained with coffee, than to her hoodie where the coffee was frozen before even touching her. Ice maidens such as she were not fond of boiling objects or any excessive heat and often reacted instinctively when anything hot fell near them, though the reaction was often more violent than necessary. She stared at Tsukune with a vacant expression. She smiled and reached out her ice claw. She flicked the tip of the razor sharp icicle and thawed him out. The now shivering male shook off the ice chips off the shoulders of his now soaked dress shirt and jacket.

"Sorry Tsu." The yuki onna apologized and handed him his mail which he took in his mouth with a sigh as he removed his jacket and slung it over his other arm. He took the letter into his hand and chuckled.

"It's okay Mizore-chan. Sorry that I ah-" He rubbed the back of his head, looking rather cute and vulnerable with his hair wet and flat, shirt dripping wet. Mizore motioned her hand toward the clock behind her.

7:58

"Crapgottago!" He raced off once again.

Mizore giggled and glanced over her shoulder. Though the ice fairy was usually mistrusting of the other employees and rather distant, she was rather close to a few co-workers, most of all Tsukune. It had been him, during her first days on the job, who showed her around and introduced her to some of the workers of this particular floor.

"Tsukune slept in again?" A sultry voice questioned from over the glass of her cubicle's wall. Mizore turned her head to a familiar blue-haired co-worker. Mizore rolled her eyes, and rolled the small lollipop she kept in her mouth at all times to her other cheek. The petite woman stepped from around her corner and leaned forward with a grin.

Kurono Kurumu was a succubus that stood a little higher than 153cm (5') and was originally a resident of the youkai world. After graduating from high school she had come into the workforce through her mother's "connections". The succubus was well known throughout the office for her tiny frame and larger assets. Her dress shirt always did well to fail when it came to keeping the mountainous chest pillows the succubus prided within their confines. Her dark navy dress skirt was dangerously high and often gave the perfect shots of her tasteful collection of underwear. She strutted around the office with her short, shoulder length hair pulled back with a purple ribbon that was decorated with stars and moons. It seemed that everyone in the office, except Tsukune, knew of the busty youkai's crush on the young man. He wasn't too bright when it came to the demon's less-than-subtle shows of leg and blaring hints when she would sit at his desk and talk to him on office time or bring him home baked cookies during lunch. At Kurumu's desk her computer beeped with an all too familiar alert sound.

The succubus, yuki onna, and every other worker on that floor headed toward the nearest computer screen. On every screen sat idle instant messengers. The rectangular blinking screens all flashed with a familiar text that told more than any outsider could explain.

_The beast is baring her fangs._

Kurumu had settled into her wheeled chair as Mizore leaned down and looked over the woman's shoulder.

"I guess Tsukune didn't make it..." Kurumu cooed pitifully. Mizore nodded in agreement.

Down the beige, carpeted halls and oaken walls sat the lair of the so-called beast. She was the chief Editor under the employment of the company heads. The office door was but ajar, but one could taste the feeling of dread that hung in the air. Tsukune stood in the spacious office. His hands were crossed in front of him and his head was lowered enough where he could not look into the eye of his boss who stood in her dark red dress jacket and short black skirt. Her black heels impatiently tapped the floor. One hand sat settled on her hip and the other held the coffee cup. On the mouth of the cup was a remnant mark of lipstick from where her red painted plumps of flesh touched. She stood in front of the large desk, staring down the errand boy. She had long silver hair and her most tell-tale feature were her blood red eyes, which the man tried his best not to look into, but he couldn't help but glance up, her thick aura commanding his attention.

Behind the desk stood the chief editor's assistant. She was the young half-sister of the editor-in-chief. Many believed the younger woman cheated her way into the office hierarchy because of relation, but no one dared question the hot-blooded chief. The assistant chief, unlike her older sibling, had fire-red hair and emerald colored eyes and with her tiny pet bat she carried on her shoulder, she looked a might more complacent than her older sister, but this was indeed not the case. Her name was Shuzen Kokoa and she was the youngest daughter of the chairman of the board. The business was a family run tradition and the women and men alike often had a hand in the various places it took to run the Publishing company. A major merger they had their hearts set on was with the head of the group of Fairy Tale which were an off-shore company that specialized in movie production and manhua, Chinese graphic novels.

Kokoa had quickly logged out of the messenger after warning the office of her sister's coming rampage.

Akashiya Moka, chief-in-editor of the Shuzen Publication House and the most feared and fiercest in the business. Her Research Reports and Biographical Novels were some of the rawest pieces of written work out there, and the way she ran an office was much like a Sargent ran his platoon.

She held up her coffee cup, Tsukune flinched. She narrowed her eye slightly and pulled back.

"What is this?" She questioned. Was it rhetorical or was he expected to answer? Tsukune looked up and glanced his copper eyes toward the emerald eyed assistant editor who stood behind her sister's desk. Kokoa shook her head.

"Why is my coffee cold, Aono?" She showed no indication that she was mad, but her temper was more than legendary in the office. It is rumored that after firing a young Ork looking to do more dating than working on her time and money, he had been promptly thrown out of a window.

Tsukune swallowed and looked to the window that it supposedly happened to. He could have simply told her it had been Mizore who had froze him, but that would be cowardly and possibly get the skittish yuki onna into trouble.

"I...uh- fell into the fountain." He quickly lied, recalling how he had barely ran across the courtyard's fountain rim in an attempt to by pass the crowds.

"I see." Moka spoke as she sipped the cold coffee. "Also, who is Ruby?" Tsukune looked up at her questioning tone. She turned the coffee cup and indicated the phone number scrawled on the side of the cup with a cutely scribed name.

Tsukune reeled back. "Ah...um..." Ruby had scribbled her number onto his cup, obviously assuming he would drink it, but Tsukune knew better. He was always prepared and just in the off chance he would meet with an accident he always got two cups of the same coffee. Moka took another sip before she spoke.

"Funny coincidence too how we drink the same flavor coffee." She raised a brow.

Tsukune blinked and pointed toward the door. "I have work." Tsukune said quickly before darting off into the hall, his shoes squishing from the still wet socks. Kokoa raised a brow at her sister.

"You just let him off like that?" She complained, rather finding humor in her sibling's outbursts on the employees. Moka finished off her coffee and sighed. "He was obviously covering for the yuki onna, that's the second time it's happened!" The red head complained.

Moka turned and skillfully tossed her cup into the trash. She was honestly annoyed by her sister's prattling so decided to change the subject.

"Come Kokoa, we have a meeting with Hokuto." Moka motioned her finger and started her stride, Kokoa at her heels like a puppy after its mother.

Tsukune slumped into his seat and groaned. That was an utterly paralyzing meeting. Never again did he want coffee duty.

"Hey Tsukune~" A voice cooed from outside his office door. The young man looked up to see the form of a familiar, petite, blue-haired woman. She winked at him with her violet eyes and giggled. "You look lonely." She teased.

Tsukune sat up in his seat and opened his mouth to complain, at least until the succubus settled herself on his desk with a provocative form that showed off her thick legs.

"I..have work to do." The man stood and grabbed some papers he needed to take to copy. Kurumu pouted at his rapid retreat, but slyly grinned. She did love a challenge and no one showed greater potential of that than Tsukune.

When she first arrived at work she had planned to charm all the men and make them her new harem, but when she arrived at the office she had come to the unfortunate knowledge that Aono Tsukune and Kaneshiro Hokuto were the only men on the floor. Hokuto was always behind closed doors in his cushy office and Tsukune had always resisted the succubus' charm. She followed Tsukune into the copying room. The machine hummed to life when Tsukune placed his papers onto the top of the machine.

_Click_

Tsukune froze at the sound. He slowly turned around only to see a certain night demon had locked the door behind her and turned to face Tsu with a alarmingly _hungry _grin.

"Kurumu-chan w-wait!"

Outside of the room Mizore stood by the door with her ear to the barrier, her cheeks blushed lightly as her mail duties were since forgotten. It seemed Kurumu had decided to take an impromptu coffee break, on company time no less...


	2. You're Fired!

**Chapter 2: You're Fired!**

The pair of vampire siblings strode out of the office into the carpet covered halls. The younger vampire was in step behind her sister with a folder under her arm and a blackberry in hand. Moka barked orders at her baby sister and one would have never seen the emerald eyed assistant more pleased.

"I want you to move the 12:00 meeting to monday and keep Kiria on hold for the meeting on his new book. We need to discuss new titles, the public won't readily accept something entitled _Springtime for the Hades Lords_." Kokoa continued to record her diction. "Also move Morioka's studio room from the third floor and up to the fifth where the rest of the filming gear is, if I have one more complaint about a peeping tom in the model's dressing room I am going to skin him." She growled at the thought.

Kokoa dutifully followed Moka and speedily typed this info down into her precious blackberry, but the imotou was mindful of her co-workers and quickly sent out an alert across the office. Once again all of the computers on the office floor connected to this sacred network of forewarning, idle or not, were alerted of Moka's coming presence.

_The beast is on the move._

Those being inattentive to their work were quick to rectify this situation. The yuki onna blinked and stood away from the door just as Moka and Kokoa turned the corner. Moka froze mid step, having caught the motion in the corner of her eye. She raised a brow and looked to the mail-girl. Two aurora eyes looked up from soft purple bangs quite fearlessly, or uncaringly. The woman's hair ran down to her lower back and was tied off with a white ribbon that matched the ivory hoodie she always wore in the seemingly warm office. In her mouth, the snow maiden held a lollipop that would always look as if it would be delicious to have, always bright flavors like blue and red, and the occasional yellow. Kokoa had bumped into her sister, unaware of the sudden stop as she had just closed out the messenger.

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa called in confusion. Koumori, the girl's pet bat, flapped his wings and squeaked curiously. The red-haired vampire looked past her sister to where the yuki onna stood. Shirayuki wasn't one that would slack during her work, what was going on? The snow fairy slowly backed away with her squeaky mail cart in hand. Her eyes darted toward the supply room door before she turned and left, cheeks flushed.

Moka raised a thin brow and put her hand onto her hip.

_Ah._

She heard a strange, muffled noise. Kokoa looked around, than to the door. Moka too turned her head to the metal barrier, the strange _bumps _and _whirr _of the copying machine running. It shouldn't be so loud, unless it was out of order.

_Tsu! No, wait Kurumu-chan!_

Kokoa felt her face heat up and both hands slap up over her nose before her nosebleed became evident. Moka was a bit more reserved, but it did not stop her cheeks heating up at the implication. She was actually rather annoyed. Interoffice relationships were not uncommon, but not only was it currently the company's time, if she heard correctly... Tsukune? He was such a model employee and worked so hard, why would he do such lewd things? The thought angered her to no end. She had admired the human for a time. He had come to her company looking for a job in publishing. Many of his works were very good, but they all seemed lacking in _something. _He had the spirit to become a great novelist, but he lacked that inspiration to push forward and step on the people beneath him, though that also made him admirable and one of the few she could trust in this business. Publishing was like any other corporate standing, it was cutthroat and at times put the Yakuza to shame.

Moka reached for the handle, and when another lewd moan escaped the barrier, so did a snippet of her temper. Her hand wrapped around the brass knob and crushed it. The door gave way to the brutish force and slowly weaved open. There on the copy machine Kurumu had poor Tsukune pinned down the machine haplessly scanning the pair's activity. The two froze at the sudden intrusion of the feared office oni in a skirt. Tsukune looked especially fearful, and as he should, Moka smugly thought. Kurumu looked like a kid who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar, but in this case up Tsukune's shirt. Kokoa shook her head at the two, now they were in for it, and she couldn't wait! That upstart of a human trying to take her place in this business and that succubus that strutted around here like she was kami's gift to the earth! Moka walked toward the copy machine and pressed its OFF switch. The machine's hums died down and its expelling of paper ceased. The succubus slowly pulled away from Tsukune who had finally stopped struggling. The succubus lowered her head and slowly buttoned up her blouse and brushed down her skirt in embarrassment.

"Akashiya-san I c-can explain..." Tsukune wanted to get the problem out of the way before the stubborn and rather violent vampire had her mind set, but to the man's dismay the CEO held up her hand to shush any and all argument. Moka quietly shuffled through the pictures. The evidence was very clear, though many of the angles were not and caused the vampire to tilt her head slightly in thought.

"Tsukune..." Moka's voice was deadly low. She was honestly disappointed in him. This is exactly what she meant. He always let people walk all over him and take advantage of his nature. "Who was the instigator?" She questioned.

He opened his mouth and looked to Kurumu who no longer had the strength to look him in the eye. She was beyond shame and honestly had not wanted to go too far, but the purple-eyed demoness found it hard to control herself around the male's scent and the fact he was the only tangible male in the female filled office it was even harder. She mouthed a silent apology to Tsukune while Moka's back was turned. Kokoa glared the two down. Such raunchy antics on company money! Her onee-sama should certainly rain her wrath upon them, especially the little human! Tsukune lowered his eyes from Kurumu and bowed deeply to Moka in apology. Moka was quite miffed. He would prostrate himself like this and possible be fired because of someone else's inability to control themselves around male workers?

"Kokoa." Moka called. The younger vampire snapped her head up excitedly. "Take Kurumu back to her cubicle, I will take Tsukune with me, apparently they need babysitters." Said individuals flinched.

Kokoa grinned brightly and nodded. "Anything you say onee-sama!" She nearly squealed as she turned to Kurumu and instantly turned sour. "Let's go!" the succubus couldn't argue and followed the mini vampire back. Moka turned to Tsukune who had squeezed his eyes shut by this point. Did he think her so cruel that she would fire such a valuable employee? Speaking of valuable employees, perhaps she could prove his worth and in the same instance grow him a spine.

"Come Tsukune. Let's go to Kaneshiro's office." She stated and turned heel. It was obviously no request so the human followed, but with one question.

"Akashiya-san? Why are we going to Hokuto's office?" He questioned, but she did not answer and motioned for him to lead her.

Tsukune knew the way like he did the back of his hand. Hokuto was his senior. They had graduated from the same college, though Hokuto had already several years prior. He had met Tsukune as he had come as a speaker from Kyodo, a major Japanese news agency. They had become fast friends and when Tsukune learned that Hokuto was going to leave his cushy job at Kyodo for one at Shuzen Publications to become a proper writer, the younger man had sought to follow the same path as his senpai. Hokuto was often lazy at work and choose to idle his time with reading and occasionally missed deadlines, but his work was always worth the wait and always received such high credentials that even reached the levels of Yoshii Kiria, a famed novel writer who sold primarily BL and hetero romance books (which Kokoa was a huge fan of his).

The pair walked side by side in awkward silence. Tsukune cleared his throat and fell behind so he was now walking side to side with the vampire.

"Akashiya-san, have you the chance to ...read my manuscript?" He looked up to her pale face, than looked back to the carpet as they walked along. It would be a short enough trip to get the answer he wanted and at the same time not so long the he would have to suffer any embarrassing reply for a great deal of time.

"I..I read a few pages." She admitted, caught off guard by his question. "It was okay, but there was something missing." She added. This piqued Tsukune's interest.

"May I ask what?" he questioned.

"No." She quickly replied, using the length of their trip in reverse advantage as to what Tsukune had originally intended. She cleared her throat, which alerted the human to his duty. Tsukune hurried in front of her and pulled open the door. The pair stepped into a well designed office that looked like something an executive like Hokuto would be blessed with. It was a large space, almost double the size of Tsukune's though barely half the size of Moka's. He had a dark mahogany desk decorated with prizes of his worldwide travels. Hokuto looked up from his desk, having been sitting back in a relaxed position gazing at his laptop's screen. He stood from his chair and closed the computer's screen to deliver his undivided attention to his guests. The older man looked to be in his mid twenties. He had short, wavy hair that went down to his shoulders. On his nose he wore a thin pair of spectacles he only used for reading. He was quite surprised to see Moka in his office, she rarely came to this side of the floor. He wore a collared suit shirt which he wore a sleeveless black vest over. Around his neck he wore a thin black knot with a silver pin holding it crossed.

"My, my," He extended his arms in welcome. He made a mental note of Tsukune's presence and smiled widely at the silver-haired demoness who discarded her empty coffee cup in his trash bin. "What a pleasant surprise, the fearless leader herself and a cohort," he teasingly noted Tsukune. "What brings you to my little slice of Paradise?" He glanced at Moka who seemed more interested in examining the impressive nature of his office.

Her eyes landed upon an old, thorn covered whip set coiled over the mantle of a small, low end bookshelf. She raised a brow at the familiar artifact. She walked too it, her steps clicking against the hardwood floor of Hokuto's lavish office space. Moka held her hands to her hips as she stared at the antique item. Tsukune looked to Hokuto, confusion plastered on the younger male's face. Hokuto shrugged, honestly baffled by his boss' disinterest in him. Moka turned to face Hokuto.

"Is this new?" She looked to Hokuto with mild interest. Hokuto stood proud and pushed his glasses back against his face.

"Ah yes, good eye. It was last owned to a great monster hunter by the name of Johnathan Morris. It was first created in 1094 by Lord Kuronkubisuto Matiasu. An amazing weapon really, but yes it is new, to my office." Hokuto boasted its ancient past. The relic most likely cost a good fortune, and what Hokuto was doing with it was anyone's guess as he had no need for such unnecessary expenditure.

"_Witty..." _Moka mumbled under her breathe as a lick of youki brushed against Tsukune's cheek. The young man was smart enough to step back and stand by the door. "Hokuto, you're fired." Moka said with a bright smile as she turned and walked toward he door. Tsukune was quick to pull the door open as Moka neared.

"Wait, what?" Hokuto nearly shouted in indignation.

Moka inhaled and turned. "How many times did I tell you to ask Kiria to change the title of his book?" Hokuto was about to argue, but Moka interrupted. "How many times have I asked you, to tell Kiria to change the title of his book? Its printing date has to be pushed back a whole week because the offensive title had remained and was seconds away from being spread to the world. How many times Hokuto?" She stood in the awkward silence of the room, revealing in the feeling of both fear (from Tsukune worrying what Hokuto was going to do and what Moka would do if Hokuto tried something) and the anger from Hokuto for being let go. Hokuto cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well I am sorry but it was impossible because it is impossible to get into contact with Kiria when he is working." Hokuto assured. Moka chuckled.

"Well I must say that's funny because I just got it changed." There was another unsettling pause. "Goodbye Hokuto." Moka turned to the door and glared up at Tsukune who quickly pulled it open. The youkai and human quickly made their way down the hall back toward her office. "Call security, I want him escorted off my grounds." She commanded. "He won't leave so easily." She assured.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune whispered back to her nervously. Hokuto was always so calm, he wouldn't do anything-

"Did you not feel his youki?" She whispered back. Of course Tsukune didn't notice, not over hers anyway. Suddenly the pair could hear Hokuto's steps from behind them and Tsukune was now sure of his youki in the air. Unlike Moka and many of the other workers, Hokuto was neither a human or youkai, but a hybrid.

"You frigid witch! After all that I have done for this company?" His shouts became guttural growls as his body shifted, warped and transformed. Hokuto's body was soon twice the size it had been before and his hide was now intricately lined with carapace which pulled his body conclave and thin in several areas making him appear to be a walking skeleton with massive sickles ending his now six-armed torso. Moka sighed and glanced to Tsukune in a "I told you so" face and turned to face Hokuto who looked down on her smaller form with is foreboding youki. Moka pressed her hand against Tsukune's shoulder to support herself as she took off her heels. He held out his arm instinctively and took the heels into his hands. He looked to his boss as she pulled back her pony tail with a band she keeps on her wrist for just such emergencies.

"Is ...is this really necessary Akashiya-san?" Tsukune worried.

"Don't worry Tsukune." She rolled her neck, loosening the necessary muscles. "What? Did you think that rumor about Saizou was gossip?" She stretched her arms over her head and grinned. "Now watch your boss at work. This is how you deal with Youkai in the workplace." She added.

Tsukune stepped back, rather impressed by his boss' strength. She was no simple push over, and to think she had actually remembered from a few pages what his manuscript was about...

Work had long since ceased at the sounds of Hokuto's claims. Clearly he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Kokoa sat on the edge of Kurumu's desk with her blackberry in hand playing that cursed bubble popping game. The red head chewed on a wad of gum which she had shared a piece with her pet bat as they stared down at the screen. Kurumu sat with her chin rested in her hand and her elbow on her desk. She balanced a pencil at the tip of her tail as she and several others watched Hokuto face down the company's current chief-in-editor. Kurumu sighed.

"That idiot really thinks he can beat her? How many have tried so far?" The succubus asked in wonder as the smaller vampire tickered away on her touch screen. Kokoa paused as she popped the bubblegum pink candy between her lips.

"hmm, well there was Komiya Saizou who thought all work and no play made Orky productive... than there was that dude _you _suggested. What was it? Kanou Nagare?" She scoffed. Kurumu narrowed her eyes, offended.

"I was forced! He was totally blackmailing me with some old embarrassing highschool photos!" the night demoness defended. "What about that Yukari girl you had hired?" Kurumu accused.

"She wasn't fired! She was moved!" Kokoa growled and pressed her face to the succubus'.

"Ha! Because she kept sexually harassing Moka-san!" Kurumu proudly defended her troublesome issue.

"Whatever-" Though Kokoa's words were silenced when Hokuto's shouts were heard, followed by the eruption of concrete and dry wall.

"Darn it!" The tiny vampire complained and slapped several yen into the succubus' waiting hand. "I could a sworn it would be through the cubicles this time!" She complained about the lost bet.

Tsukune was calmly sitting on the sidelines with the red pumps hugged to his chest. This would happen less if she had a bit more finesse about the situation... all considering. Moka strode up to Tsukune and threw back her silver hair as she removed the band from her luxurious locks. Tsukune was just glad senpai didn't embarrass himself with this whole speech of superiority. Even though he felt for his senpai, Tsukune liked his limbs in his sockets.

"W-will he be alright?" Tsukune questioned and handed her back her shoes. She slipped them on and looked to that sappy, caring face. She needed to knock that worry out of his head! He would never become the asset he should be for this company if he doesn't grow a little backbone!

"He was lazy, incompetent, undependable and spent more time shopping for relics than he did working at the office. I want that whip of his in my office, make it happen Tsukune." She glanced at the young man who nodded, though she wished he would have fought a little...

Moka raised a brow and looked around the office. The nosy busybodies turned their heads quickly. "Kokoa, get this mess cleaned up." She ordered, to her sibling's delight.

"Hai, onee-sama!"

"Tsukune, come I need you to work with me this weekend as I have a conference coming up with some important people as well as getting Kiria's books out there to the Japanese public as he has stayed far too long under the radar in Hong Kong." She explained.

"W-wait...this weekend?" he worried. Was he finally putting up a fight, when she wanted him to help her, when she wanted to teach him how to work these jagged corners that was the Publishing world?

"What? You have something this weekend?" She scoffed at the thought of him having a life outside this office.

"It's my grandfather's 90th birthday..." Moka continued on her way, ignoring his complaints. "...No...ya kay..." Tsukune sighed and decided for now it was best to get the whip from Hokuto's office.


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

Tsukune had returned to his office, exhausted. Monday would be over soon right? He slummed into his desk and shuffled his papers around, reorganizing the disaster Kurumu made when she settled herself onto the tabletop. The phone rang and Tsukune had nearly peeled out of his own skin, his papers scattered uselessly to the floor. He sighed and picked up the phone. There was a knock at his office door. He looked up, the phone's receiver to his ear. Kurumu peeked her head in and smiled weakly. She held out a basket of cookies, an apology for having ruffled Tsukune's feathers earlier. Tsukune motioned his hand and replied to the call.

"Hello?" He called out as Kurumu bounced in (an extra bounce to her chest) and whipped the door closed with her tail. "Oh, hi kaasan." Tsukune glanced over to Kurumu as she attempted to take her usual spot on his desk. He acted quickly this time and slid over the papers before her posterior made a considerable mess of his organization. The succubus smiled and settled down as she placed the basket of cookies on the desk. She took one herself and bit into the moist, freshly baked treats she had brought from home after waking up early to make some out of an unreasonable female craving. Tsukune raised a brow and took a cookie from the basket.

"Everything's fine mom." He assured as he took a bite into the cookie. "Bu- oh, Kurumu-chan mom says hi." He offered with a sideways glance to the succubus.

"Hi Aono-san!" the night demon giggled. It was pretty common for the succubus to be in his office feeding him cookies. She could never finish the basket by herself anyway.

"N-no, kaasan, that's the thing." Tsukune began pathetically as he nibbled on a cookie to downplay his own disheartened situation. "I have to work this weekend." There was a pause as the other phone went off on the other end. Tsukune sighed, wishing he could do something about it. "N-no I know mom, but what can I do? I have to work and I've been working hard for this promotion!" He assured.

Kurumu nodded silently as she finished off a few cookies. Tsukune had worked hard to get where he was, and with a boss like Moka that was saying something. She had a very violent temper and was known for her aggressive standpoints when it came to one on one appointments while Kokoa played guard at the doors or when she would less than discreetly _coerce _talent into signing with their company. She didn't use tried and true methods that was for sure.

"I-I know tell jichan I said sorry...kaasan...I know dad will be upset but there's nothing I can do-" He paused mid sentence as the feeling of killing intent filled the air. "-as this company thrives on strong willed individuals to complete necessary tasks, good day." He quickly hung up.

Kurumu was smart to slide off the desk and pick up her basket of cookies, which she held to her chest. Moka stepped forward: the click of her heels faded out over the plush white carpet that dressed the naked hardwood floor of the human's office. Moka took a cookie from the basket and looked down at the young man who was probably seething in the irony of his own words. Moka took a bite of the cookie and settled her left hand on her hip.

"Was that your family?" She stared emotionlessly at the boy, but on the inside she was grinning.

"Yes." he responded honestly as his face sunk into his hands, elbows resting on his desk.

"Did they ask you to quit?" She almost seemed worried, at least that's what Kurumu thought. Those cookies must be playing with her, she hoped she didn't put extra ingredients into this batch. With that in mind the succubus walked away, tempted to offer a possibly baited batch to Mizore.

"Everyday." Was Tsukune's response. Before Moka could speak her mind on the matter the phone rang again and he leaned over to answer it. "Shuzen Publishing Company, Aono Tsukune speaki—yes, that is because she is right here sir, yes. Alright I'll tell her." he hung up and looked up to Moka, body heavy from his exhaustion of the day. Moka raised a brow at Tsukune. "That was the bosses, they want you up there." He looked over to her with a apathetic smirk.

Moka sighed deeply and let her arms fall to her sides as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and consideration. "Fine." She agreed. "But come get me in ten minutes, we have a lot to plan for this weekend." She turned and stormed off.

Moka made her way to the elevator to the lower floors where the company's CEO made office. Sitting outside of the closed room was his secretary.

"Moka-chan!" The bright eyed, blonde-haired secretary called. Moka froze mid-step. Her hand was right on the doorknob, but it would have ended badly had she not greeted the older woman. The silver-haired mistress turned to the bright-eyed woman and forced a smile. The darker skinned secretary wore a flowing white dress and a beautiful tiara that sparkled in her contrasting hair.

"Hello Kahlua-nee." She said stiffly, only to flinch when her older sibling all but leapt from the desk and tackled her imouto with a loving, bone-crushing, hug.

"...A-air..Kahlua-nee..." Moka gasped when her sister released her from the grip. The ruby-eyed mistress cleared her throat and motioned to the door. Kahlua stepped back and lowered her head as she crossed her hands in front of her. By her stance alone Moka could deduce this would not end well for her.

The vampire straightened out her blouse and brushed down any creases in her skirt. She turned to Kahlua and motioned her hands to herself. "How do I look?" She asked with trepidation.

"Wonderful!" Kahlua squealed and nearly hugged Moka again but the vampire motioned her back to her desk, lest the smoothing out of her suit would have stood as useless against her older sister's overly affectionate attacks. Moka turned and stepped into the office, quickly greeting the CEO and his assistant who calmly stood beside him.

"Father, hahau-e." Moka greeted professionally, but with a hint of respect for her parents.

Lord Shuzen was head of the company, which was a family owned business. By his side stood his life-long mate Akasha Bloodriver, mother to his precious middle daughter, Akashiya Moka. Shuzen smiled warmly at his daughter and leaned forward, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. Shuzen wore a simple collared shirt. Over that he wore a black, sleeveless vest which was neatly smoothed over the tucked in shirt. His curly, black hair dangled over his eyes making the older man appear handsome, but the stubble around his chin painted him with a might of ruggedness that made him seem a more suitable age. Akasha, Moka's mother, worked by her father's side. The older woman, quite older than her mate in such a case, had long pink hair that matched the length of her daughter's silver locks. Her emerald eyes glittered with a touch of immaturity, which starkly contrasted the air of motherly affection that always seemed to float around her person. She wore a simple long dress, black in color. She wore a matching ribbon pulled over her bangs, which kept them in place behind her ears. The older woman had a smile on her face and would occasionally pet the dark, velvet cape that hung from the back of her father's chair which caused him to smirk at her playfulness. Shuzen cleared his throat, indicating to his mate to behave herself, though both held a wordless promise that she would certainly not try. The older male looked to his young daughter, the only one born from his mating to Akasha.

"My dear, congratulations on getting Kiria to change the book's title, that would have caused quite the bit of controversy." The old vampire lord chuckled.

"Of course father, thank you." She nodded her head and walked up to the front of his desk. "What can I do for you father? What calling me all this way for a promotion again?" She chuckled, half jokingly as polite laughter bubbled from her mother and father soon after.

Akasha stepped forward and placed her hand on her mate's shoulder. He patted her and nodded in understanding. Shuzen lifted the edges of a few papers he had spread over his desk. "My dear do you remember a... Kinpaku Kuyou? He was working intern here from the Youkai Police Academy. He was going to write an article on the abuse of an officer's power on common people?" He tried to refresh his daughter's … _selective _memory. Moka put a hand on her hip and looked away.

"I suppose." That meeting did not end well. She had gotten into an argument with the elder kitsune male as he had essentially called her an enabler for allowing the human in the company to rise the ranks so rapidly instead of allowing the youkai workers their chance. Honestly Moka found most of them incapable. Shuzen chuckled.

"And I had told you, previously, to pick your battles as some higher stationed persons will act against your violent nature accordingly?" He questioned, hoping she would get the hint.

Moka looked to be in thought a moment, but nodded. "Yes." She replied, to her father's disdain: she didn't get it...

"What is your point father?" She sternly questioned. She wasn't going to lose Tsukune to some over achieving fox. Sure it may have wiped out the entire first floor and a good million in repairs, but it was worth it. Her father sighed deeply. "I didn't have a choice, did I? He assaulted my pride?" There was no arguing Moka out of that belief.

"Well, pride is important, yes, but it seems he used his position to try and force reparations from the company, so your mother and I have disowned you." He said, straight-faced.

Moka could only stare dumbly at her father as her mother stood by with that warm look of concern that said _tough luck dear. _

"Because you have no ties to the human world and have refused to sign you immigration papers under the result of you being dependent on your mother and I, they are deporting you to the youkai world." He explained.

Moka blinked.

"What?" Was what all left her mouth.

Akahsa stepped up and inclined her head to her mate. She turned to her daughter and smiled sadly.

"We spoke to our immigration attorney..." She began formally.

"Great, all settled." Moka turned to leave.

"You've been denied." Shuzen spoke flatly. "And it seems because you failed to hand in the paper work that I brought you, yesterday, there is nothing I can do and you will have to leave to the Youkai World for at least a year while your case is reviewed, in that case I will need to promote someone else to your position." The man in power spoke.

Moka blinked and stared at her father.

"B-but I can't..." Moka sputtered. "If I'm deported I can't work for the human world, what would I do, what would _you _do!" She added conceitedly, as true as it was she still spoke it aloud. Indeed without Moka the company did not run as smoothly as things should. "Deported?" She said enraged. "I mean do you even read half the crap Kaneshiro even wrote? Not just any monkey can sell that!" She blurted out as Tsukune just stepped into the room, only to stare in confusion.

Shuzen motioned for him to step to the side. The human walked up to the vampire's side and blinked.

"Who reads his crap anyway, willingly?" Moka added in contempt of the perverted practice of romance novels that man held to a T.

"That would be your mother." Shuzen casually stated. Akahsa giggled behind her hand.

"I was the model for his main female character in the series "Gone With the Youkai." Akasha proudly noted, only for Moka and Tsukune to share a reactive gag expression. Shuzen folded his hands on his desk and shook his head.

"Listen up, or else pornography involving your mother will be the second worst thing that can happen to you." Shuzen snapped them from their antics, only for Moka to beg the question of what could possibly top that. "You will lose all share in this company if you do not find a means of resolving this, all your money, all your power, everything." That...was definitely, infinitely more worse. Money could easily buy therapy for the mom porn.

Moka nodded, quite under the realization of the gravity of her problem. She was silent for several seconds.

"There..." She blinked, still having difficult grasping what her father had clearly explained to her. "It can't be, there has to be another way." She couldn't be deported or all of her work would be for naught, not only her money, but her reputation! People were only sent back to the youkai world if they committed crimes or disrupted public works, Moka totally ignoring the fact that assaulting Kuyou was a crime on both counts, not that anyone would argue with her or stand against any such allegations legally.

"If there was any way you could stay my dear, you know I would do my best to work it out. The only other way is … say for you to marry off into another family." Shuzen suggested, which by Moka's expression, was totally out of the question. There was no way she would marry a stranger for money!

Tsukune motioned his hand, and cleared his throat in an attempt to garner the attention of the occupants of the room.

"We're in a meeting Aono." Shuzen said sternly.

Tsukune swallowed and nodded, "I know, I'm sorry, Akashiya-san." Tsukune turned to Moka who glared at him in irritation.

"What?" She snapped, still aggravated from her situation.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune repeated before he began, "but Gin is on the line, asking about his equipment being moved several floors up, he's on hold right now, I told him to wait that you would be right back as you were currently engaged in a meeting with the CEOs." He explained as Moka nodded impatiently.

Moka blinked... and glanced back at her father who had a brow raised as if a similar thought had struck him. Tsukune looked around and felt especially worried at the giggling which bubbled up from Lady Akasha. She only laughed when something was funny to her, or something was about to happen to you... Moka proudly rose her head high and walked back to where Tsukune stood just a few inches behind her. She turned and stood shoulder to shoulder with the male. There was an awkward silence and Tsukune had never felt such a need to run for his life. He has been yelled at by Moka, target of her temper, he has seen her frustration set upon other individuals who failed to do their work and was often a target for her irritation when work piled up late at night in the office. He nervously glanced to Moka, than back to the CEOs.

"Uh..." Moka suddenly pulled his arm into hers. The man had to stagger and balance lest fall face first into the floor, or worse: Moka's chest as if he was trapped in some perpetual romance comedy that threatened to bleed him dry before his proper end of days came.

"I understand our situation and there is nothing to worry about." Moka proudly announced. "Because ah..." Tsukune stood up properly and looked to the silver-haired demoness as she smirked. "We're getting married." She announced.

"Who?" Tsukune questioned stupidly as his arm was suddenly crushed in the vampire's grip, her smile laced with threats of death.

"Y-you and I, o-of course." Moka stammered, more enraged by the situation than she thought she would.

Shuzen raised a brow and knowingly glanced back at his wife who was still giggling. Akasha inclined her head.

"C-congratulations." She chortled between chuckles. Shuzen pressed his face as serious as he could.

"W-we are?" Tsukune looked to Moka in a mixture of pain and confusion. Moka smiled, bearing her fangs.

"We are." She pressed. "That we are."

Tsukune swallowed, fearing for his life, thinking it best to agree... "O-of course... we- are." He said, unsure, but assured of what would happen if he did not agree.

"You are aware Tsukune is a co-worker, and Kokoa's secretary no?" Shuzen mused only to feel a lick of youki that was not his daughter's, pressed to his cheek.

Akasha leaned forward and smiled, her warm cheek pressed to her mate's: a deadly smile painted on her calm features. "Alot of people seem to fall for secretaries, don't they my dear? Just something about office hanky-pankey..." The vampire mistress mused. Shuzen chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, shuffling his papers to avoid meeting eye-to-eye with the threatening figure.

"J-just make it legal and make it happen Moka." Shuzen affirmed. Moka nodded and released Tsukune's arm. He murmured in pain and rubbed the abused limb as he turned to face Moka.

"Right we'll head right down to the immigration offices and turn this little err, about, let's go Tsukune." Moka growled and left the room.

Tsukune looked to Akasha and Shuzen and pointed back toward the door in utter confusion. Were they just going to let that happen? Shuzen shook his head and didn't look the poor boy in the eye. Akasha held her hand over her mouth politely as she giggled.

"She is such a tsundere~." the elder mistress mused, only for Shuzen to nearly snort out. The CEO waved the boy out of his office. Tsukune could only sigh. It didn't seem he had a choice because if Moka was fired they would have to hire a NEW chief editor and there was no way in Hades he would get promoted with Kokoa on chair.

As Moka and Tsukune strode down the hall from the office, Tsukune could hear the distinct sounds of surfacing idle messengers. The rumors of their marriage spread like wildfire in dry summer grass. Tsukune could only facepalm as there was only one person even capable of spinning the rumor mill so quickly. Moka was none-the-aware of the personal messages being spread, she assumed it was the workers slacking off playing solitaire or something. Tsukune looked behind him at a corner where a pair of aurora eyes watched him dutifully, a Razor phone in hand. Mizore gave the male a thumbs up for him having the _cajones _to propose to that hellion of a boss. Tsukune groaned, not wanting any congratulations.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa launched herself at Moka, who side-stepped and allowed the half-distracted Tsukune to play the part of vault horse. With a crunch the human hit the floor.

"Ow..." he whined as Kokoa pushed to her feet, and stood on Tsukune, to get an eye-to-eye vantage with her sibling.

"Onee-sama tell me it isn't true!" Kokoa begged and stomped her foot down on Tsukune who ow'd again. "Tell me those rumors are lies!" The younger sibling asserted.

"...I didn't ask her she asked me!" Tsukune complained under the force of Kokoa's stomp. "Quit it!" he whined in pain.

Kokoa growled and jumped off Tsukune. The young man sat up only to be grabbed by his hair. Kokoa pushed his forehead to the ground, her digits tightly entwined in his follicles.

"Idiot! You ask Onee-sama properly! Girls don't ask to be married! Even if it is onee-sama and you're not worthy!" Kokoa looked to Moka who had folded her arms over her chest and nodded in approval, something Kokoa all but starved without.

"But," Tsukune tried to complain. "It wasn't my id—_bang._" His face met the floor again.

"Ask properly! No, beg her to take you human! Onee-sama is a perfect daiyoukai that can squash you like a worm under her boot!" Kokoa asserted in a mix of rage for his not being a proper man and jealousy of not asking herself sooner. If Moka asked than there was no questioning her sister, but this wasn't right regardless! Tsukune sighed. It seemed to only way he was going to get up is if he proposed. Their co-workers anxiously watched. He sighed. He got the sneaking suspicion Moka enjoyed him prostate on the ground like this before her. She totally got off on wielding power, but as long as it secured his job he would be the willing ox that toted her wagon.

"Akashiya Moka-san... will you marry me?" It sounded sincere, at least as much as it could with his face being crushed to the ground by a siscon.

Moka pursed her lips, fighting the instinctive urge to kick him and make him fight for the privilege to mate her, but she had to remember it was only for show: it meant nothing.

"Of course." She turned and walked away, back into her office, followed by Kokoa, who left Tsu on the ground in pain.

Mizore strode up to her friend and crouched down beside him. She poked his head. When he death twitched she ran her pale fingers through his dark hair.

"You okay?" The ice maiden questioned. Tsukune sighed, face still on the ground.

"Is being married to your polar opposite hard?" He asked as he sat up and looked to his co worker with worry. "Has it almost killed you?" He was hoping she understood he meant in a literal sense...

"It has almost killed him...twice." She admitted nonchalantly. Tsukune groaned but Mizore patted his back and helped him to his feet. "But, he learned my moe." She noted.

"Moe?" Tsukune fearfully repeated, only to shout out when Kurumu tackled him and pressed her work distractors against his back.

"You have to learn her moe if you plan on marrying someone like Moka-san!" the succubus cooed and pulled Tsukune's head into a hug. Tsukune mumbled incoherently as his head was suffocated. "Yep!" Kurumu responded. "Doing this to you is my moe!" The night demon admitted.

Mizore nodded. "It totally gets her rocks off." The yuki onna noted in a flat tone. Kurumu growled at the blue-haired maiden.

"Don't mind her! She's just jealous!" Held Tsukune's almost blue face in her hands. "Don't let Moka win Tsukune! Marriage is about one sided compromise and if you're on the losing side you won't get laid!" She brightly appreciated.

Tsukune opened his mouth to say something but Kokoa opened the door of her sister's office and growled at the workers.

"Stop slacking off!" the red haired chibi snarled and slammed her sister's door.

"Ooh.. someone just lost her moe~" Kurumu held her hands to her hips and laughed as she went back to work. Mizore patted Tsukune's back, wishing him luck before she returned to her duties. Tsukune sat there for several seconds before he collapsed, his body finally giving out on him.

"I need a nap..." he whined pathetically, just too exhausted to fully even react to the news.

* * *

**(A/N: Special thanks to Beta #2: GrrDraxin for help with this chapter and coming up with some clever stuff, give him his props.)**


	4. Immigration

**Chapter 4: Immigration**

Kokoa paced across Moka's office. The silver-haired youkai was settled behind her desk, typing away at her computer.

"How could you do something like this Onee-sama! Someone like him isn't worthy of your affections!" The red-haired youkai complained. Moka's fingers paused mid-type as her ruby eyes glanced up to her panicking imouto.

Now though Kokoa had her strong points, and was much like her sister in the aspect that she was very strong headed and knew how to get what she wanted, but that was also her greatest weakness. If Moka were to tell Kokoa the reason the young vampire would certainly search for a means to prevent the marriage and possibly turn the situation far worse than what it needs to be. Moka glanced to the side and motioned her burning eyes up to her sibling.

"That is unecess..." The elder sibling's words were cut off by the younger ones.

"He knows nothing about you! Do you think all those late nights that he worked in his office he had any chance to get to know you? I know everything there is to know about my Onee-sama and I will not allow this!" With that in mind the younger vampire raced off on a mission.

Moka was left alone in her office and blinked when her door was forcibly slammed. The vampire sighed deeply and turned back to her work.

"Aono!" Kokoa shouted as she stormed through the office halls, only to step on the exhausted form of her secretary assistant.

"Ow." He whined as the hot-headed vampire lifted her foot off his lower back. Kokoa stepped off Tsukune and gripped the neck of his collared shirt, her black shoe print marking his once perfectly white shirt.

"Aono where have you been? Nevermind that, come into my office … we need to talk." She hissed in a dangerously low tone as she held Tsukune at eye level.

The man swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement. The workers peered over their cubicles and watched as Kokoa dragged the poor, hapless human into her office, the door slamming closed behind his feet. Kokoa throw Tsukune into the chair across from her desk, the wheeled seat turning in time with his weight hitting the seat. Kokoa slammed her foot between his legs, the sole landing just on the cushion. Tsukune swallowed and looked up into his superior's emerald eyes. Her dark grin was enough to sent a chilling crawl down his spine.

"Let's talk about Onee-sama...Aono." Kokoa chuckled darkly.

Kokoa scoffed and pushed the chair, the sudden thump of the seat hitting her desk easily startled the already flustered male. Kokoa folded her arms behind her back.

"I know there's no way Onee-sama could like someone like you." She huffed.

"I...I'm flattered..." Even if it wasn't true, someone like Moka liking let alone marrying him, did not change his situation.

"As you should!" Kokoa agreed as she turned to face the male, stars sparkling in her eyes. Tsukune cleared his throat and rattled the younger woman from her daze. Kokoa shook her head and turned to Tsukune with a whorl. She placed her hands on her hips and laughed.

"So whatever onee-sama has planned _she won't tell me..._" The girl begrudgingly added in a whisper. Tsukune raised a brow and almost jumped from his skin when Kokoa jutted an accusing finger at him. "This is where you come in! Since you're marrying my onee-sama, and that automatically makes us family, there are a few rules you have to adhere to." She grinned.

Alarm bells went off in Tsukune's head. Now for everything he knew about his boss, Kokoa, she was very attached to her sister, to a near incestuous point. This the younger vampire had never denied, but neither has she ever committed to an answer to these questionable aspects. Kokoa lived every waking moment for her sister. When Tsukune was forced to work late at night, it was because Kokoa would not leave her sister's side during all nighters. Tsukune had enough overtime to retire. Tsukune raised a hand to politely interrupt his boss.

"Um," He was going to regret this but, "you're taking this rather well all considering." Tsukune chuckled nervously.

Kokoa began to laugh. Tsukune's uneasy chuckles became uneasy laughs. Kokoa fell silent, as did Tsukune. The vampire reeled up and stood closely to his face. Her hand wrapped around his tie and pulled the material into a death grip. Her fangs were bore and a soft, but threatening growl, rolled from her throat.

"Do you really think I would give my Onee-sama so easily to such a boring human like you?" Tsukune smartly shook his head. "Do you even know the first thing about vampires? About Onee-sama?" Kokoa questioned.

"Ah, um, …" If Tsukune somehow got such a vague question wrong he would be dead, and if he stayed silent on the matter he would be thrown through that door faster than he could say … "Coffee!" He blurted out suddenly. Kokoa blinked and released his tie.

Tsukune sunk into his seat. He coughed and loosened the tie so it couldn't be used again against his life. "She likes Earl Grey flavored coffee. Without milk..." he added softly as he turned and glanced toward the window of her office.

The burgundy curtains were pulled back by twists of golden noose. The curtains framed the cityscape like a still life painting. Tsukune smiled warmly as he thought.

"The bergamot compliments the stronger black coffee. She says the smell, it.. it relaxes her." Tsukune drifted off into thought. Moka would always inhale the steam of the warm cup of coffee before she took her first sip. At the thought he felt immensely guilty for earlier this morning. The cold coffee wouldn't of had the same scent as a warm cup.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Even she had never knew the reason why her onee-sama liked that odd flavor of tea, just that it reminded her of something from her past. The vampire looked to Tsukune with a questioning eye. She sighed and allowed her arms to drop to her sides.

"Just be quiet and listen!" Kokoa demanded. "You need to understand, that even though onee-sama is a proud, powerful and fearless leader..." The red-head hesitate and looked around, as if someone would jump from the shadows. "She is a control freak." The words hit like an icicle down Tsukune's shirt.

…

Tsukune reached down into his shirt and both he and Kokoa looked up toward the ceiling where the ventilation shaft sat. To their not-so-surprise, upside down hung the familiar form of the purple-haired mail girl. Mizore blinked. Tsukune tossed the ice cube from his shirt and flicked the melting matter from his fingers onto the rugged floor. Kokoa sighed and held up her hand, holding out a few yen. Mizore reached out and took the hush money before handing Kokoa her mail. The aurora eyed maid waved to Tsukune. The man sat with his face sunk into his hand and waved at the sneaky ice fairy. With her duty done she pulled herself back into the vents and closed the metal grate.

After work Moka and Tsukune made their way toward the immigration offices. The impatient youkai tapped her heel against the tile floor. The line seemed endless. With her irritation finally getting the best her her she decided to weave and push through the crowds of youkai and humans speaking a varying number of languages and holding an equal array of shapes and sizes. She held no concern for their place as she believed hers far above theirs. She pushed through and cut past several people waiting in line until she made her way to the main desk. Tsukune was still unnerved by Kokoa and his little _talk _and the way Moka seemed hellbent on trying to get this done without thought of his feelings in the matter made much of what Kokoa had spoken of, make sense.

Moka stepped up to the counter as Tsukune profusely apologized to the people behind them. Tsukune wore his grey long coat as it was a chilly autumn afternoon. Moka had pulled her long red dress coat over her clothing, her black pantyhose sitting in contrast between the red coat and her red pumps. When she slammed a pile of papers onto the counter, the receptionist looked up to the silver-haired demon in wry suspicion.

"I'm here to apply for a marriage visa." The vampire spoke with purpose as she turned and looked to her blackberry. Her gloves removed from her elegant fingers and tucked under her arm, she typed away at the constant stream of messages delivered from her younger sister.

"Just a moment..." The man was very thin and lanky. Her wore a dark purple beanie and strolled along on roller blades. He rolled toward a shelf of folders and pulled out one from the middle. He turned to Moka and Tsukune with his devious grin and motioned his arm to the door of a small, blue painted office.

"Tsukune." Moka called as she strode into the room.

"C-coming!" He choked as he wiggled out of a headlock of a youkai who found the line cutting less than amusing. The man was quick to follow and was ushered into the room by the hybrid on skates.

Tsukune and Moka sat for several minutes in the room. The youkai distracted herself by continuing her business discussions with Kokoa over their connection. Tsukune sat in one of the two provided seats. He felt a churning in the pit of his stomach that indicated his often ignored flee instinct.

"This is wrong. This is totally illegal." He complained. Moka raised a brow, but did not look up from her texting.

"Oh please. They're looking for terrorists not book publishers." She laughed through her nose at his nervousness.

"They'll know." He warned. This made the youkai look to him in disbelief, could he really be so cowardly? Tsukune looked to Moka, well knowing her train of thought. "Do you know the kinds of things they ask you? They'll know right away! This is a bad idea!" He whined, almost sobbed at the terror of possibly being incarcerated for falsifying a sacred act such as marriage.

Moka scoffed and rested her arm holding the phone, onto the other crossed just under her chest.

"Oh please." She dismissed_, "_You have no choice anyway." She chuckled. Tsukune looked to her with questioning eyes. She chuckled and glanced out from the corner of her eye at him. She stood up straight and smirked. "Now if I was deported, who do you think would have taken my place?" That answer was easy enough. The next in line for Moka's position was Kokoa. "If Kokoa took my place all of that time spent, all of those late nights, and coffee and transfusion pack runs would have all been for naught. Kokoa would either turn you into her personal slave or fire you to rehire me, so either way, you're screwed." With Moka's admittance came Tsukune's silence.

She was right. He would become gum under Kokoa's shoe, more so than he already was under Moka's, which, if he was forced to admit, were out of wholly different reasons!

"_What reasons?" _His thoughts derailed when a knock on the door was heard. Moka looked back and reeled back ever so slightly at the sight of two, grinning eyes.

The door was swung open (nearly taking out Moka in the process).

"Aiya~ Moka-chan what brings you here?" The black-haired woman strolled into the room, to Moka's disdain. The silver-haired vampire pushed the door closed and sneered at the shorter woman as she sashayed her way behind her desk. She had short, black hair and wore a black cloak over her shoulders, which much reminded Tsukune of Shuzen. The woman called Moka...chan, and lived. The realization made Tsukune's stomach hurt...

The woman giggled as she looked over the papers. She clicked her tongue and shook her head as if almost ashamed at the ruby-eyed chief-in-editor. The black haired woman put her hand over her mouth to politely conceal her giggle.

"Moka-chan, tell me, you aren't possibly lying, to me? Your aneue? You're not getting married to this..." She studied the human for a moment than looked back to Moka. "Human, just to avoid deportation, are you?" She seemed highly amused at the concept. Wait, did she say aneue?

This woman was Moka's...?

"I mean I doubt that some human would willingly..." The woman smirked when Moka's youki leaked out threateningly.

"Akuha-nee.." Moka spoke sternly and with purpose. "Tsukune and I are madly in love." The demoness looked to the human. "Right?"

"Madly." he quickly agreed, knowing better than to seem hesitant. Akuha was silent for several second, a suspicious eye poised at the couple.

"I see..." Akuha leaned forward and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. Her thin lips pulled up into a smile. "I am glad because... I heard a rumor that you are perhaps," She giggled, "are faking your love to keep from losing your job at chichiu-e's company, I mean that can't be true I suppose...?" The elder vampire smirked at Moka, knowingly.

"Where did you hear that?" Moka growled through her fangs, simultaneously crushing her blackberry in the process. Akuha's smile was borderline sadistic at this point. Her slightly narrowed eyes gave her face a natural look of deviousness accentuated by her dark smile.

"Ara? It seems that Kokoa-chan offered this bit of information." Akuha admitted.

Tsukune laughed nervously. Kokoa had helped him with his situation, but it seems at the same time she was compelled to betray him for the sake of her sister, little did she know she most likely just signed her own death warrant, this much Tsukune could tell from the youki that nearly pushed his person down. Moka let out a half nervous, half angry laugh.

"Akuha-nee, you know how Kokoa is... I mean the only reason Tsukune isn't a stain on the carpet and a worry for the cleaning crews, is because father approves of our marriage." She inclined her head.

The room fell into an unsettling silence, and Akuha sat back in her seat, crossing her tone leg over her shapely knee. Akuha raised her arm and settled it on her desk. She sat with her shoulder to Tsukune and Moka so was settled so that her body lined up with the table. The elder vampire laid the tips of her perfectly manicured nails on top of the small stack of papers.

"Than allow this one to be very clear, and explain this process, a process that is to unfold before you." Her nails scraped against the paper and sent a chill down Tsukune's spine, and not only due to the textural dissonance. "We are going to schedule an interview... and place you both in a separate room, and test your affection for one another by asking questions a real mated couple would know of one another..." Akuha sat up and turned her chair so she now faced Tsukune and Moka. She had a deadly serious expression. "I will than... call co-workers, neighbors, friends, and family, excluding Kokoa of course, and if your information does not match up... my dear Moka-chan, you will be deported, and your little human..." She licked her lips and chuckled softly. "Will be imprisoned."

Tsukune felt his heart sink. Was it really worth this?

"So, if I may ask, Aono-kun: is there something you would like to share with this one?" She leaned forward, placing forth the sweetest smile she could.

Moka glanced to Tsukune, and Akuha stared him down.

.. .. .. ..

He shook his head, than nodded...

"T-the truth...? The truth..." Akuha slowly nodded as Tsukune spoke. "The truth is... that, Moka and I, are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love." he swallowed, but continued. "We... kept it secret because of my promotion." Tsukune assured.

Akuha's eyebrows rose at the thought. "Promotion?" She repeated in question.

"Promotion?" Moka repeated, a bit startled.

"Promotion." Tsukune affirmed.

"Oh..right...?" Moka agreed, in confusion.

"You see it would have been rather scandalous if well.. I mean interoffice relations and all." he inclined his head to Akuha who weakly nodded in agreement.

"I see, well seeing as chichiu-e is, supposedly, aware." Moka shot a glare at Akuha's choice of words. "Than I can only assume Aono-san's family is aware of this secret _love._ Seeing as human-to-youkai relationships are so uncommon..." She smirked at the thought.

"Ah y-you see Akuha-nee..." Moak began. She was finding this harder and harder to keep up. Akuha was a very good interrogator, and it would have been only a short amount time before Tsukune gave out, though his previous move was quite gutsy she must admit. "We are going this weekend to see his family and announce the news." Moka laughed weakly.

"We are?" Tsukune questioned. "You are?" He was not liking this. His parent's were very old fashion, and to bring home a youkai claiming she would be his wife? There was no doubt in his mind his mother would faint. Goodness knew what his father thought half of the time.

"Of course," Moka glared at Tsukune and turned to face Akuha. "It's jichan's 90th birthday, you know the whole family shall be together. Good times..." Even Moka was beginning to feel the strain under her elder sibling's scrutiny.

"I see..." Akuha began. "A-and," she tried to stifle her laughter. "Where exactly will this be taking place?" the elder woman questioned.

"At, Tsukune's house. Of course." Moka rose her nose to the air, keeping her eyes from Akuha's.

"I see..." The woman giggled. "And where exactly is that?" She raised a brow.

"Tsukune," Moka snapped at the gawking male. "At least talk," she softened. "A little." Moka motioned her hand.

"Ah, gomen." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, still a bit shell shocked about everything that was going on. "Hokkaido. Rumoi, Hokkaido." Tsukune chuckled.

"I-I see." Akuha was now struggling to keep down her laughter. "You're going all the way to Hokkaido this weekend?" The vampire elder questioned.

"Of course Akuha-nee, Hokkaido, this weekend. Where my dear Tsukune... is, ah, from." She tried to smile at the man but they both deemed this situation to be far too uncomfortable to warrant for more, and turned away from the other's gaze.

Akuha stared at the pair. It seemed they would not give up. "Well than," She began. "Than at 11:00 Monday morning we shall meet and conclude this meeting. Your responses, I do hope they match as I would feel terrible to send my baby sister away and imprison a _perfectly _innocent human..." She chuckled as she wrote down her number and handed it to Tsukune. "Good luck." She added as the two stood to leave.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

As Moka and Tsukune walked out of the Immigration Offices the look of absolute dread that washed over the human's face was apparent. Prison? Did Moka even know, even care, what happened to soft, squishy humans like him in prison? He glared back over his shoulder at Moka who was busy chatting away on the phone with her current business interest: Kiria. She didn't care, Kokoa was right. Akashiya Moka is a selfish control freak! He spent day in and out as Kokoa's whipping boy, being the secretary to a vampire was not easy, but now he was his boss' chew toy, a chew toy! No matter how he looked at it his life was at risk. He knew it was at least a 5 year sentence for such fraudulent acts, and compared to a five second kick to the head, the latter seemed far more flattering for his well being.

"Alright, this will be easy enough." Moka walked up to Tsukune's side, finally having hung up her end of the conversation on her phone. She began to multitask, literally order him around and plan their weekend while she checked emails. "We'll go there, you'll introduce me as your fiancee, and who'll get the tickets? We're taking a train to Hokkaido, there's no way I'm taking a plane, you know how I feel about planes." Moka continued on as the burden of reality weighed on Tsukune's shoulders. "Be sure to use the miles on the card and please remember to get enough bentos, you know my anemia will start acting up- why aren't you taking notes?" She realized Tsukune's inattentiveness.

"I-I'm sorry, were you not in that room with me_?_" His voice cracked, his nerves at their breaking point. Moka raised a brow, unsure of what he meant. Had she missed something?

"...Oh!" It finally dawned on the vampire. "Right, your promotion to Editor, scandalous Tsukune. I didn't think you had it in you." She praised.

Tsukune felt his blood pressure rise ever so slightly... "Y-you think I was kidding?" Tsukune questioned.

"You were." Moka affirmed with a serious expression. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm facing imprisonment in a mixed prison, how long do you think I'll survive in there?" Moka opened her mouth to snark but Tsukune shot both hands up to stop her mid-attempt. "Either you agree to those terms or I'm of this boat here and now, because as far as I see it, either way: I'm screwed with or without you." His words struck her in an unfamiliar manner. Was he...talking back to her? Demanding things of her? Akashiya Moka? She scoffed at the idea. It seemed Tsukune had his answer. "Fine, good luck." Tsukune nodded and turned to leave down the street.

Crap, what was she going to do now? At this rate she'll lose everything she worked so hard to earn.

"Wait!" Moka called out to Tsukune, but he kept walking and she felt ever self-conscious of herself standing there, in the middle of the big city, and fighting to call over the blaring horns and busy sounds that a city of that size had to offer. "Tsukune! Wait, alright! Fine!" She begrudgingly agreed as she stomped her foot against the concrete ground (managing to crack it so). Tsukune raised a brow and turned around to face his fierce, red-eyed boss. "I'll make you editor..." She murmured, "But! But...you still have to take me this weekend to meet your family, and the interview..." She put her hand on her hip and looked away from the human male.

He nodded as he pocketed his hands. "I get promoted as soon as we get back." Before Moka could protest Tsukune continued. "And you have to publish my manuscript, no questions asked." He demanded. Moka's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"A...are you negotiating with me?" She chuckled at the foolish notion.

"Yes." Was the simple answer. Moka blinked and stared at Tsukune for several moments. "And we will tell my family how, when and where I want, kami forbid I put my mother's weak constitution onto the chopping block because of these unreasonable demands. N-now..." He swallowed. "Ask properly. I shouldn't have been forced to ask when this was _your _idea!" Even though he hadn't been bothered much by the situation it was still the principle of the matter.

Moka looked around at the passing city crowd. "You're kidding me..." She stared at him and tried to glare him down. It seemed that Tsukune had nothing else to lose at this point. She looked around, no body seemed to be paying any mind to them at this point. The silver-haired temptress sighed and put her blackberry into her pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes slightly.

"...Please... Tsukune." She looked away from those chocolate brown eyes of his. "Help me?" She turned back to Tsukune and raised a curious brow at his flushed cheeks. Was it getting that cold already? She could never tell with humans.

He had never been so flustered in his life. She looked adorable, whe she wasn't trying to rip your head off. He swallowed down his nervousness and considered to push forward bravely.

"Now propose to me properly Moka-" Moka shot a glare that forced Tsukune to choke on his words. He laughed nervously and she smiled (evilly).

"Don't push your luck Tsukune~" She cooed. Tsukune nodded and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Noted." he cleared his throat and motioned his hand. "Let's go." He turned and walked off. When he turned his back Moka smiled to herself and giggled under her hand. For a human, he was adorable when flustered. She admires his bravery so far and wondered that perhaps this is what Tsukune needed to help his liver get a little less lily.

Now unfortunately for Tsukune Moka was a morning person, all considering she shouldn't be. Five in the morning was a time that he much preferred to believe did not exist. The train ride from Tokyo to Rumoi, Hokkaido would take little over five hours. It was a long ride that Tsukune was quite used to, but he had never needed to get up so early for a ride. Moka insisted the earlier they got there the sooner it would end. Sadly, Tsukune could do nothing but agree. After one problem after another when it came to checking in Moka's unnecessary amount of luggage the two were finally board the train. Tsukune was hardly attentive. He honestly hoped they would get their first bentou soon, his head frustrated from the lack of coffee. He glanced over to Moka who was typing away on her blackberry. Was she so casual about this matter? Which reminded him.

"Here Moka." He had to get used to calling her by her first name if they were going to _marry_, but it still left an odd taste in his mouth, calling his boss by her first name.

Tsukune reached down to the briefcase that sat between his legs. Moka sat back in her seat and lazily looked over to the human male as he shuffled through the papers in his possession. She felt uneasy in the train, but at least it was still on the ground unlike a plane.

"Here." Tsukune handed her a few sheets of papers. "Kurumu emailed these to me last night. This is what we need to know about each other if we plan to get through the interro—interview with INS on Monday." Moka took the papers from Tsukune's hand and looked over the stapled documents. "I already know plenty about you, but we have less than four days for you to learn them about me." Moka fingered through the papers.

"Favorite food, color, any piercings, birthmarks?" Moka scoffed and looked to Tsukune disbelievingly. "And you already know all this stuff about me?" She narrowed her ruby eyes at him. Tsukune immediately turned his head to look out the train's window

"Scary isn't it? It's a wonder what a few late nights and an obsessively attached sister will do to a person." He mused.

Moka raised a brow at him, but choose to say nothing and turned back to the notes. She had a smirk on her face and decided a pop quiz was in order.

"Alright than, mister-know-it-all, what am I allergic to?" She raised her head and glanced at Tsukune from the corner of her eye.

"Pure water, you have to put in herbal supplement tablets or use mineral water." He was spot on, so she decided to continue, something more obscure.

"Alright what is my favorite color?" She questioned.

"Contrary to what you wear, pink. You only wear red because it matches your eyes." He noted to pin-point accuracy. It was an dark lust she had. She loved all things pink and the only thing keeping her from wearing it was because pink did not go well with the blood red of her eyes and the snow white silver of her hair. She cleared her throat and continued on. They had five hours to occupy, why not?

"Favorite food?"

"Tomato juice.

"Favorite animal?"

"Bat."

"Favorite quote?"

"Know your place."

"Birthmarks?"

"Upper thigh, if you squint it looks just like a bat, ironically enough." Tsukune immediately slapped his hands over his mouth and Moka shot a death glare in his direction, the man instantly turning to face the window. He flinched when Moka smacked the papers onto his lap. The rest of the ride was an uncomfortable silence.

As the train pulled into the station, Tsukune slowly roused from his uncomfortable sleep, only to stiffen at the sight across the platform. Signs weaving back and forth in joyous welcome were his family...

"Oh no..." he murmured out loud. He wasn't ready for this. He said he was, but he was lying! It was too soon! Oh kami forgive him if his mother suffers from a stroke! He quickly glanced over the silver-haired red eyed demoness. Her still mostly youkai features screamed "look at me!" Oh kami... "Well, it's now or never...preferably the latter..." He whined.

They disembarked the train, his body still stiff from travel. The closer they got, the louder the happy cheers of his family became.

"Oh! My precious boy!" Kasumi, Tsukune's mother, cried out as she embraced her precious baby. Tsukune laughed weakly and pulled from his mother.

"Its good to see you kaasan, omph!" Tsukune was buffeted by a young woman as he was forced into a fierce hug.

"Tsukki!" The girl had short, black hair and wore a high-cut denim skirt. She wore a red, long-sleeved jacket over her white blouse. Tsukune smiled warmly at his cousin and nodded his head.

"Good to see you Kyouko-nee." He chuckled nervously. Moka stood a foot or so behind him with a glower look of, disdain. How else would she react to such magnanimous affections? It was something she rarely saw outside of Kahlua-nee's greetings, not that her mother wasn't loving, just not in the frightening way Kahlua-nee was.

"_Well, well if it isn't Satan's Mistress, oh, or do you prefer Akashiya-san?" _The eerie voice sent a chill down Moka's spine, but she did her best not to react. She raised a brow and slowly turned her eye until she came upon the sight of an old man, garbed in a very extravagant set of robes, though plain white in color they were of fine silk and the rosary he carried around his waist (that made her uneasy) was made of jade.

Tsukune laughed nervously and strode up to the old man. The man placed his hand on the elder male's shoulders and grinned.

"Ah, be nice... Moka um, my- girl, this is jichan, don't mind him he can be a little...well he likes to tease people...haha." Tsukune weakly defended.

Kasumi turned her squinted eyes toward the daiyoukai in seeming concern. "Such lavishly bright hair, this is the girl? I thought you said she had darker hair." Kasumi wondered.

"Maybe when it rains blood..." Kyouko murmured under her breathe. Tsukune slid up to his older cousin and pulled his hand over her mouth.

"Now, now Kyouko-nee..." He chuckled harshly. Kyouko grinned roguishly and smacked Tsukune's hand away.

"Hai,hai, I'll behave, but only if jichan does!" She exclaimed.

"That's unreasonable Kyouko-nee!" He retorted. Moka stood uncomfortable while jichan grinned at her, his eyes practically glowing from beneath his robes. She blinked.

"I thought you were an only child?" Moka questioned at the notice that Tsukune said _nee_.

"Ah... yes, but Kyouko-nee is my cousin." he noted, only to receive a questionable look from Moka. Tsukune glowered at her even _thinking _he was in such a relationship with his cousin. Moka shrugged ad turned away, but jumped (visibly) when she was nearly face to face with Tsukune's jichan.

"_Well I am glad to see that you made it Akashiya-san. We'll have quite a weekend together..." _Jichan chuckled as he walked up toward Tsukune's side and pinched his cheek. Tsukune could only relent to his grandfather's demeaning affection. "_Let's head off home than." _The old robed man chuckled.

Though a relatively shorter trip, it was still quite a drive from the train station to the Rumoi Port. When Moka stepped from the van her senses were struck with the scent of sea water. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened as the family disembarked from the vehicle and headed for the dock. Tsukune winced when he felt Moka's death-grip on his elbow.

"Ooww." He looked over to the vampire who looked as if she's just seen a ghost (he smirked at the irony...) "Moka?" he questioned.

"I thought we were going to your home." She continued to stare off toward the Sea of Japan that now lay before them.

"Ah, yeah? We're going to the main house on Yagishiri Island." he said matter-of-factly. "Need help with your lugg-aahhh" Moka squeezed Tsukune's arm and pulled him close to her.

"What part of allergic to water, do you NOT understand?" She hissed into his ear, fangs bore, very close to grazing the sensitive shapes of flesh.

Oh...he'd forgotten.

"Don't worry! You'll be in a boat, no where near the water!" He laughed. "Here I'll put your luggage into the boat." He picked up her things and hurried off.

Tsukune's jichan stood on the boat and grinned at Moka, mockingly. The vampire felt her temper flex at the sight of the old man. How dare he make fun of her natural fear! She'll show that old coot and Tsukune! Moka looked to the wooden pier that floated beside the boat, than to Tsukune. Kyouko and Kasumi boarded the boat and turned to see Tsukune standing on the dock. Moka took one step at a time, slowly trekking toward the pier's edge. All the while complaining about the things she had to do for her titles, and how selfish Tsukune was as to live in a house across the sea! Tsukune chuckled and took Moka's hand into his. The vampire flushed from the sudden, strong contact. It almost (almost but not quite) washed away her instinctive fear of water... she looked up to Tsukune who wore a calm smile on his face.

"Don't worry Moka, I won't let you go." He promised, and for some reason, Moka believed him. She nodded and stepped off the pier, holding tight to Tsukune's hand, and climbed aboard the boat.

The vampire was sure to stay in the middle of the boat. Kyouko took the wheel and laughed. "Hold on to your underwear Moka-chan!" Unlike her auntie, Kyouko was well aware of what Moka may be, so why not have a little fun and do the very opposite of what Tsukune asked? By the time they neared Yagishiri Island Tsukune's arm was nothing but black and blue. When Moka looked up her breathe was taken away by the sight of the tiny island. When they set foot onto the dock they made their way up an open ground, flattened by the constant use. When they made their way to the main house, Moka was shocked, perhaps even horrified by what she saw. Her mouth hung in absolute awe as up the gravel driveway if this particular, forested patch of island was a massive Japanese Mansion. Moka gripped Tsukune's arm, the poor man forced to carry the luggage being he was the host. He raised a brow and looked over to Moka.

"T-this is your place?" She asked, still stunned by the beauty of the Japanese architecture somehow vanishing into the background of forest. It was an old manor and the dark wood clearly aged with time. He was an old building that has been taken care of and had such character. If the old manor could speak, the stories it would know...

"Ah, my family's place, but yeah, why?" He wondered, wasn't this a normal family home?

"You never told me you were loaded." She stupidly spoke as she looked to Tsukune who gave her an incredulous sort of look, before chuckling.

"You never asked." He said dismissively and continued forward. Moka shivered when jichan brushed against her side as he walked past.

"_Can you walk in those heels? Not the shoes you want to bring to the __wilderness." _The old man chuckled as he brisked ahead past Tsukune and his mother and cousin; the old man never seemed to step along the floor, almost float by soundlessly. Moka growled and narrowed her eyes at the old man, but sighed and looked up to the manor. There was really a lot she did not know about Tsukune... she really should take a look at that cheat sheet Kurumu made...


	6. Meet the Family

**Chapter 6: Meet the Family**

When Tsukune stepped onto his porch he froze at the sound of children racing behind him, calling out to their cousin. The young man swallowed and slowly turned around. Two small children raced across the yard playing and waved at the older male with glee. Tsukune smiled weakly and waved back. Moka stood on the porch beside him and raised a curious brow. Tsukune slowly turned to face his mother who was shuffling through her purse, which hung off her arm, for her keys. Kyouko was standing behind her giggling behind her hand as jichan shuffled passed Kyouko to Kasumi and opened the unlocked door. Kyouko spat her tongue out and skipped in after her grandfather. Kasumi placed her hand on her cheek and turned to Tsukune, a warm smile on her face. His mother pouted that innocent "mom pout".

"Kaasan...what is this?" Tsukune asked with strained worry. His mother pouted her lip.

"Just some family over, it is jichan's 90th afterall." Tsukune narrowed his eyes, is mother wasn't telling the whole truth...

"_Because I was so excited to meet Akashiya-san... I spread the word." _Jichan had snuck up behind Tsukune. The yong man was quite used to his grandfather's games, though not so much Moka as she jumped back from the robed grandparent. Jichan looked over to Moka and grinned. "_You'll love it Akashiya-san, nothing like family, right Tsu?"_ He chuckled darkly and shuffled off, back into the house.

They were silent a moment. "Jichan needs to stop doing that..." He complained. Tsukune looked to Moka who appeared to have a stomach ache...oh wait- she always looked like that. Tsukune chuckled to himself and grinned. Moke narrowed her eyes at the male.

"What?" She questioned in annoyance. Tsukune shrugged and motioned his hand toward he door.

"Ladies first." He smiled. Moka huffed and held her nose into the air and marched through the door.

Inside Moka spent a majority of her time shaking hands(begrudgingly) and introducing herself to people who greeted her. She hated dealing with people day in and day out. She was a lone wolf, all considering her true nature. That was Kokoa's job. Moka did the paper work, hired the workers and fired the losers. She glared around the room, looking for Tsukune. Where had he disappeared to. She was still royally pissed about finding out his were practically a modern kazoku. The young man was standing by the buffet table that was set up on the patio. The male smiled at the vampire and waved his cup of drink.

That was it. She had it.

Moka stomped toward Tsukune and did her best to weave through and around any more greetings. How dare he? Mock her while she has to touch everyone! He better be carrying her hand cleaner! When Moka neared the open shoji door of the patio, which overlooked the beach Tsukune was talking to a young woman with short, black hair. She had deviously narrowed eyes and a sharp grin. She looked like one of those evil mistresses Kokoa always goes on about in her manga. She was gowned in a kimono, but a more modern style as the skirt hem was cut just at her thigh. Tsukune seemed in his usual uncomfortable skin and the woman was practically drooling all over him.

He was supposed to be convincing everyone of their relationship! How dare he flirt with some wallflower!

Enraged: Moka stomped toward the human and gripped his arm into hers. She smiled up at Tsukune, appearing loving on the surface, but crushing his arm in her hug. She smiled at the black-haired woman who suddenly became sullen.

"Who's this...darling?" You could tell Moka practically hissed out that pet name. Tsukune wasn't sure if it was the fact she _had_ to call him a pet name, or the sparks of rivalry flying between the two women. The male sighed and motioned his hand toward the haughty female (not Moka) whom he was speaking to.

"Moka, this is Keito, my ex." It was beyond Tsukune why his mother would invite her. Keito, who was a pureblood youkai, was the reason Kasumi was so against Tsukune having anymore youkai women at the house. He was pretty sure his mother had no idea Moka was a youkai. Though she did keep mentioning her "lovely red eyes"...so odd.

Keito placed her hand on her lithe, elegant hip. Her flowing kimono sleeve reached down to her thigh, with the resting arm. Her thin brow arched in amusement. She had an air of confidence around her while Moka exuded a thin, controlled air of youki. Keito laughed behind her hand and in the distance Kyouko and jichan watched, the two sitting on the couch. They could see the ball being dropped, would Tsukune rebound or hit the foul line? Money passed between grandfather and grandchild at this point...

"Oh my Tsu-chan, she's so adorable..." Keito leaned forward in a condescending manner as she looked Moka in the eye. "You found yourself a new toy." The black haired demon cooed and puckered her lips at Moka who only squeezed down on Tsukune's arm harder.

For a moment Tsukune considered how much did jichan spike the punch, than mildly regarded the situation bubbling between the two women. Keito sauntered forward, the sashay of her hips tempting sideways glances. The youkai wrapped her arms around Tsukune's free arm.

"Did he ever tell you about the harem he had in highschool?" Keito began.

"Okay, time to go-" But Tsukune was trapped, his arms now locked between two demonesses that seemed to be fighting for dominance with him in the middle.

"No...I didn't." The silver-haired demon growled up at Tsukune, to his confusion. What part of pretend marriage did she fail to remember? And why did his cup keep filling up?

"Oh yeah, but I eventually snagged him for myself, the things we did. I'm a Jourougumo you know..._eight _legs come in handy." The black haired demon slithered out her tongue and chuckled.

Tsukune sighed and downed his full cup. "This is why she is ex." He noted aloud and downed his full cup... "Jichan! Kyouko-nee! Quit it!" Tsukune drunkly accused, the pair on the couch snickering behind their hands.

"Tsu!" A male voice called out over the crowd.

"Crap." Tsukune's immediate reaction. The young male somehow managed to wriggle from the girls to get another cup of drink. The two girls looked to the older human male who seemed to have been rather thirsty as seemed to have a bit too much punch. When the girls looked back Tsukune had returned with a full cup again.

"I hear your marrying your boss!" The older male laughed, loosing the tie he wore around his neck. "Good man! That's how you climb the ladder!" Tsukune sighed deeply. "So why haven't you introduced us!" He grabbed Tsu (who was trying to escape) and wrapped his arm around Tsukune's shoulder.

"...This is why." he responded, only to sigh when his father didn't get it and waited with a goofy smile on his face. "Moka, this is my father Aono Kouji, touchan, this is Moka, my boss- as you so eloquently put it moments ago." Moka raised a brow at Tsukune. His usually chipper, yet reserved demeanor took a backflip the moment his father stepped into the scene. He turned into a sarcastic snark, a lot like her basically.

The vampire held out her hand to shake but, to her horror, she was pulled into a hug. It became painfully obvious that he was drunk on the punch.

"No need to shake Moma! We're gunna be fast friends!" He laughed.

"It's Moka." She growled and pushed from his hug, smiling brilliantly.

"Sure! Come on Tsu where did you pick her up, work? Ahahah" Amused by his own drunk joke. "Gotta warn ya Mika."

"Moka." The vampire interrupted.

"He's got commitment issues, better run while you can. Keito took the smart path!" The older male laughed.

His father went on and on, grinding on the male's nerves to the point where he found himself becoming sober. Tsukune huffed out.

"Well for your information, touchan, I am marrying Moka! So keep making your jokes!" Tsukune narrowed his eyes at his father, Moka raised a brow at the sudden admittance.

A thought waved passed the vampire's mind, but it was brushed off when Kouji began to laugh. For some reason it irritated her. Why would Tsukune have a problem committing? Why would the old man find it so funny? Kouji finished off his cup and narrowed his copper eyes at his son, who matched his glare.

"You have never committed to anything in your life, you couldn't even commit to a University! I got you your cushy job! Without me you'd still be here at home, committing to your obligation as eldest son of this family!" the father accused.

Tsukune clenched his fists at his side, inadvertently crushing his plastic cup. The male's face began to turn red with anger.

"Well too bad, I love Moka and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tsukune grabbed Moka's arm and dragged her off into a deeper part of the manor.

The once noisy room had become silent. Kasumi fainted and Kyouko paid out to jichan. No one, especially Keito, were prepared for Tsukune's sudden confession. The pair soon came to a more secluded area. Tsukune released the vampire's hand and leaned his weight on the wall. Moka stood, settling her weight on her right leg. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Tsukune brushed the back of his hand over his cheek and he sighed.

"Good job on the where, when, and how Tsukune...really coerced that out of you." She snarked.

"Too soon Moka, too soon..." The human complained. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and smacked his palm against his face. The painful clap, alerted the vampire to his distress.

She momentarily considered reaching out to him, but a chill rushed down her spine. She turned around and in the darkness of the corridor phased in a tall, mysterious man in a strange, blue jump suit with a white apron over his chest. In his mouth he held onto a thick, brown cigar which plumed with smoke. His eyes seemed to glow under the chef's cap he wore. He had two little marks over his lips that served as his mustache.

"_**Would you like some hors d'oeuvres young miss?" **_ His dark, velvety voice carried a hint of an accent. The man balanced a silver tray of what looked like chocolate mousse truffles. The vampire sneered. She really wasn't one for sweets.

"No thank you, me and chocolate just don't mix..." She assured.

"_**Come now, I made these myself, surely you could try just one...**_" He held out one of the appetizers with a smile. Moka looked to Tsukune with an expression of concern on her face. The young male could only dismissively shake his head.

Moka looked back to the server and tentatively reached out for the silver plate of truffles. She swallowed and popped one in her mouth and tried not to spit it back out, but her head snapped up as she began to chew. Tsukune looked to her with a half-disgusted expression.

"You actually like it?" The human questioned. The vamprie could only nod with wide eyes. Tsukune spat his tongue out and made a pouty face. "He puts Durian in everything, from its zest to pieces of the fruit." He couldn't help but glare at the server who carried a knowing grin on his face.

Moka finished chewing and looked to Tsukune scornfully. "How could you make such an expression! Such fine culinary art!" Vampires, in fact all monsters, had a near fetish for Durian fruit. For humans it was a give or take sort of thing and for Tsukune it was definitely a take. His last run in with Durian was not a pleasant one. Moka took another Truffle off the platter and offered it to Tsukune who tried to move away, but Moka grabbed his chin so he was forced to face her, her thumb and index finger fighting to pry his weaker jaws open.

"Hey Tsukki!" Kyouko ran around the corner only to see the couple in a rather weird position. Moka and Tsukune froze, the server chuckling behind them in a devious manner. "Ah... everyone is waiting for you." His cousin announced.

"Er...why?" Tsukune questioned, not bothering to move from his position, which was currently pinned to the wall by, from Kyouko's point of view, the youkai's healthy chest.

"Because..haha." Kyouko teased and ran off down the hall.

"W-wait! Kyouko-nee what about h—mphg." In that moment of vulnerability Moka stuffed the truffle in his mouth. Moka grinned at Tsukune's attempt to chew the foodstuffs. The server grinned and faded back into the darkness of the hall.

Tsukune and Moka were finally pulled into the main room of the manor where all of the Aono's family and friends were gathered.

"Uh..." Tsukune looked around the room, he and Moka the center of attention. "What's going on? Kaasan?" Tsukune looked to his mother who was gripping a handkerchief as she dabbed her tears of joy.

"Oh Tsukune, to think you're finally going to be married." His mother cooed happily as Kyouko patted her back. His grandfather was seated on the couch behind them and grinned.

"_It seems Tsukune will finally bless this family with grandchildren. I'm so proud, and to such a woman... no less." _Jichan chuckled knowingly. "_We're so curious though, as to how you proposed to such a beautiful woman..."_ Jichan grinned.

"Oh yes Tsuuki!" Kyouko giggled. "Tell us how you proposed!" His cousin added, to his embarrassment.

"It must be so romantic..." His mother cooed.

"Ah...how-er, I proposed?" Tsukune slowly looked over to Moka with a confused expression.

"...oh!" The vampire cleared her throat. "How we met? Well, Tsukune, tell them, you know it embarrasses me so..." The vampire passed the buck. Tsukune chuckled nervously and blinked.

"Well you see..." He began, his mind racing for an excuse. "Moka can be pretty scary..." The vampire narrowed her eyes at his words. "I mean it's without words..." He glanced over to Moka and rubbed at the back of his head in a familiar nervous twitch. "I left hints here and there, you know. Offered to stay late at the office, took up Monday coffee duty, which everyone seemed to hate." The guests _aww'd_ at the tale.

"That's not exactly true though." Moka butted in, not wanting to seem like the bad guy here. "I mean I noticed, but a little game of cat and mouse never hurt... I liked when he would find his own way to flirt with me." She tried to one up Tsukune, as if it was some sort of contest. "I mean Tsukune was a subtle as gun in his advances, even my short-sighted imouto noticed." Everyone laughed at her jest as it did sound a lot like Tsukune. He was a very forward young man, though shy. "I was just worried he would never step up and ask..."

"But little did she know I had it all planned out and she was falling for it like a youkai to a Garigarious' trap." Tsukune added quickly. "In fact I hid her ring beneath the cake I brought her which was made of Durian fruit." He narrowed his eyes at Moka.

"What youkai doesn't like Durian fruit, I mean it was pretty obvious what he was up to." Moka nearly growled.

"W-wait." Kasumi spoke up and looked to Moka fearfully. "Moka-chan is a youkai?" Tsukune groaned and looked to Moka to assert her good job.

"Of course obasan!" Kyouko called out. "What normal girl would fall for Tsukune?" Kyouko laughed.

"Kyouko-nee! Low blow!" Aforementioned male accused as his cousin laughed.

"_Indeed, Tsukune has a way with youkai women._" Jichan chuckled "_I must say far more romantic than I expected. A vampire such as Akashiya-san." _Jichan grinned in amusement.

"Yeah all the magazines say she's was he top rated bachelorette of the year!" Kyouko nodded.

"_Indeed, well she's no longer a bachelorette is she, Tsu?" _Jichan questioned.

"H-how.." Kasumi bit onto her hanky. "How sweet!" The family clapped, all enthusiastic for Tsukune's step up into manhood. Tsukune wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die...

Tsukune looked to Moka who was no longer looking toward him but seemed ad bit overwhelmed by the ovation she received from the guests of his home. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with pink and her hands had fallen from her hips and crossed in front of her in reserved shyness. Tsukune swallowed and blinked, caught in awe by the sight. She was rather cute when she was not being so competitive and haughty. He wondered if she could behave more often in this way, but not that it mattered, they would have little time together anyway. He had to admit deep down he had always had sort of a crush on her, but it was something so inappropriate to have with one's boss and she was obviously none withstanding to such attentions. She could barely handle the affectionate attentions of her sisters.

He supposed that is what made Moka, Moka. She would not change over time so at least he could make working with her easier by taking his position in the company which he worked for over three years to earn. Had he really known her that long? It seemed like almost yesterday was he forced to fetch her coffee over and over until he got the exact amount of milk right, she never took sugar and always liked sliced Durian over tomatoes for lunch.

"Now give us a kiss!" Kyouko shouted, which caused both human and vampire to fall from their thoughts suddenly.

"What?" The couple questioned in horror. The guests cheered and urged on the show of affection.


	7. 0 for 2

**Chapter 7: 0 for 2**

Tsukune and Moka turned to face one another, than looked away.

"Ah, come on it's embarrassing." Tsukune blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Moka glanced up to the human in curiosity, but alternatively rather thankful for his reserved nature at this point.

"Oh come on Tsukki!" Kyouko urged. "Show us that love!" She grinned.

The youkai and human turned to face each other. Their eyes silently argued as rust stared into blood. There was no way they could do this, but they had to. If they were going to fool anyone of their lies, they had no choice. The pair relented to the cheers and howls of the crowd. It was only a pretend kiss, it didn't mean anything, but for the two of them it would be their first kiss... They leaned in close, heads tilted in trepidation.

_This wasn't right._

The vampire thought. His eyes had closed, it was too hard for words. This feeling that welled up in her stomach. She had ignored it for the past day or so. Perhaps it was that inkling of doubt that always lingered in the back of someone's mind when they lied, even if it was only a white lie.

_What is this?_

The vampire swallowed when she felt the lump form in her throat. She leaned closer to Tsukune, and quickly realized his face was too close. He seemed all the ready to throw away his first kiss, but was she as willing? Of course she was! She had to put not only an end to her problems but that damn smirk on her sister's face! Quitting now would prove she was right! But this unfamiliar feeling...

_Tsukune..._

"Ahh!" Tsukune shouted in surprise and flailed his arms frantically as he stood trapped in the vampire's embrace, her fangs dug into the nape of his neck.

Tsukune tried to push her away, but his strength was no match for the daiyoukai. She softly groaned as she sucked up the deliriously delicious treat from his neck, like a straw. The guests and Tsukune's family could only watch in shock as the demon stood necking the young man.

"S-she's a vampire!" Kyouko blurted out. Kasumi, as if on cue, fainted. Jichan could only laugh and clap his hands, which started a very awkward slow clap.

When Moka removed her fangs and licked her lips of that addictive taste she released the human male, who smacked his hand over his neck, the spot still spurting with the wound of their previous activity.

"Moka! You sucked my blood!" He complained. Moka blushed, having completely lost herself.

She had never been that close to Tsukune before. Sure she worked in close quarters to various species and the occasional human, but no one she had met in her lifetime _ever_ smelled like Tsukune.

"_I am happy to see you two doing so well..._" Moka and Tsukune jumped back when jichan suddenly appeared at their sides. The old man smiled a wry grin and chuckled.

It was a long morning, and it was going to be a longer weekend. Tsukune led Moka up to his room with his cousin and grandfather, his father still tending to Kasumi who was still shocked by the news of Moka being a youkai, a vampire no less. When they stepped into the bed room Moka was quite amazed. The old japanese style room was not something she would have expected from the human. His futon had yet to be rolled out, but the shoji door that served as a path onto the balcony was open and allowed the stale air to flow out from the rarely used room. Tsukune only went back home during the New Years so it was rare he left Tokyo. In the corner of the room was a shoji changing screen that had a beautiful landscape print that mimicked woodblock art. Even the large clothing chest beside it seemed to be a type of antique and the tatami mat floor end to end save for a section which possibly led into the washcloset.

"My, my, what a room Tsukune, I would have never thought." She teased, though was honestly respectful of his room.

Tsukune shuffled into the room with her luggage in arm. He sneered, a bandage wrapped around his neck, thanks to the unexpected thoughtfulness of his cousin. The human narrowed his eyes at the vampire and sighed deeply.

"Thanks I guess..." Tsukune set the bags down and looked over to his grandfather as he creeped over to the silver-haired demon.

Moka narrowed her eyes at the old man who grinned. "_I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Tsu._" He chuckled. "_I mean you're engaged so even if you're not used to our home, please feel free to snuggle." _Moka blinked at the forward old man.

Tsukune chuckled at his grandfather. The great thing about getting old is being able to say all the crap that flies into your head.

"Jichan..." Tsukune called nervously. The old man laughed and waved his hand. He looked to Kyouko and inclined his head slightly. The young woman narrowed her eyes, but nodded and left the room.

"_Now, now, no need to be embarrassed Tsu. It's perfectly natural between lovers to want to show their affections." _Tsukune facepalmed and Moka desperately wanted to find a hole to hide in.

Had his family no tact what-so-ever on such matters? How could she take him for a mate, let alone a lover anyway? He could be such a coward...though she can admit there is more to him than she has ever known.

"Wait, Yamaarashi!" Kyouko's voice called from the hall. Thundering stomps echoed through the hall and a massive spiny beast, that could be compared to a giant hedgehog, rushed into the open shoji of Tsukune's room. It was known as a Togezo and the beast lunged at Tsukune and Moka. The ruby-eyed demon had her heightened senses and jumped back from the beast, but Tsukune was not so lucky and the Togezo leapt onto Tsukune and bit into his skull, most lovingly. Tsukune stood there, the weight forcing his body into a hunch. Moka stepped back and held her hand protectively over her face as blood spurted from the male's head.

"...Cute." Tsukune groaned. "What...what is it?" The human didn't want to know, but he really hoped this was not the manner in which he would be greeted each time by the spiny chomper.

His grandfather chuckled and motioned his hand. The Togezo climbed off Tsukune and padded around them and sat, obediently.

"_This is Yamaarashi, my new Togezo. It's only a pup now, but it seems to have taken a liking to you Tsu." _He said in the most amused tone. "_He's still a little untrained and likes to chase things, just be sure not to let him outside. He can be a little troublemaker, being so young._" He chuckled.

"Gee, that's great jichan. Adorable." Tsukune said as Moka handed him a towel and fought that urge bubbling up between her fangs. Moka sneered down at the beast and tried not to get to close to it. Tsukune wiped his face down and looked up when Kyouko finally returned to the room.

In her hands she carried a cloth, which hid something in her hands.

"Is this it jichan?" She asked as she offered the object.

"_Ah, yes, thank you dear._" He smiled and turned to Tsukune and Moka. The two stepped closer and looked to the item curiously. The old man removed the piece of cloth which shielded the precious object from sight. "_Now it is difficult at times, so if you ever have any doubts look into this mirror." _He held up the ornate mirror which was rimmed with an elaborate gold frame.

"Oh kami." Tsukune sunk his face into his hand. "Not the Ririsu Mirror, jichan..." He whined.

"_Oh hush, if not for this than you would have never been born!" _He scolded.

Moka's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Oh, jichan!" Tsukune tried to step back but the old man covered the mirror and shoved it into his hands.

"_This is a family heirloom. Be careful when using it, you may just come upon an unexpected result." _He chuckled suspiciously.

The "couple" looked turned-off by the idea that such an item could do as the old man claims, but one cannot underestimate the cleverness of the elderly. They have been around far longer and know more ways than one to trick you.

"T-thanks … jichan." Tsukune looked to the item, than to his grandfather. "Thanks, jichan." He said again and narrowed his eyes at his giggling cousin.

"Good luck Tsuuki!" She no longer bothered to hide her uproarious laughter. The old man chuckled darkly and followed his granddaughter out of the room.

When the pair were gone and out of sight Tsukune was quick to put the mirror into his chest of drawers where the linens were. Tsukune closed the chest and sighed. After the awkward air cleared the two thought it best to prepare for bed. Tsukune worked on rolling out the futons while Moka dressed for the evening behind the changing screen. Tsukune glanced over to the vampire's shadow which played off the rice paper sheet, but lowered his eyes when she began to move in a rather suggestive manner while changing.

"Seems you don't come home often." The vampire noted as his room appeared to be used as a guest room, his scent nearly completely diminished from the space.

"Yeah... it isn't often I get vacation." He half-complained. The dark-haired male made sure to pull their futons apart. He had already changed to a dark grey tee shirt and his sleeping pants and found it relaxing to settle under his comforter.

Moka peered around the corner of the changing screen. Surprising, he wasn't looking. She really hated perverts. The vampire stepped from behind the screen and toward the futons. She wore simple pajamas. They were pink, long sleeved with patterns of small bats all over. She paused and examined their sleeping space. Her brows knitted slightly, but she shook the thought from her head.

"Tsukune why aren't the futon's pushed together?" She questioned, a bit disappointed, for some reason, perhaps his lack of seriousness of the situation they were in.

Tsukune did not open his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. "You bit me." He said with slight annoyance, mostly confusion. She had never done that before, so why than.

"It was an accident, they said I had to kiss you, what was I supposed to do?" She snarled. "Isn't it bad enough you were my first?" She huffed and kicked over her comforter before dropping herself down onto the futon.

"You could have kissed me- what? First what? And what do you mean bad enough?" Now he was confused, even a little hurt by her words.

"Whatever, what do you know about me anyway." She glared at him and pulled the comforter over her head.

Maybe he had said to much? Sometimes he would wonder if Moka even had feelings to hurt, but when she reacted like this, he would find himself changing his mind. He sighed and rolled onto his side.

"Oyasuminasai..." He murmured to the distressed vampire, a bit guilt ridden, before he fell asleep. Moka peeked out from under the comforter and sighed before she too settled herself to sleep.

It was going to be a difficult weekend, especially if she had to be surrounded by his scent 24/7. The night passed without incident and the morning brought the sunrise which bled through the shoji doors of Tsukune's room. Both occupants were none the affected by the sunrise, jet lag doing well to incapacitate their usual ritual of waking at the first dawn of light.

_Bzzzzzt._

The sound that rumbled across the top of the low table that was set just in the middle of the room went ignored by the two sleeping individuals.

_Bzzt bzzzzt._

Of course Moka quickly became aware of the source of the infernal buzzing: her phone vibrating. The vampire rolled out of the futon and took a quick glance at Tsukune, who was still sound asleep. She hurried and covered herself with her yukata to hide her pajamas from the prying eyes of others. She grabbed her phone and stared at the caller id with strong anticipation. Her eyes almost, but didn't, light up when the Caller ID read: Kiria. She put the phone to her ear and hurried out of the room so as not to wake Tsukune or garner any other unnecessary interruptions from the nosy interlopers of the household.

"Kiria, I was beginning to think you've given up on me." The vampire chuckled as she made her way down to the main room of the manor and shuffled toward the door where she slipped on the pair of heels she left on the genkan. "Ah, yes, unfortunately Hokuto had to be let go the other day, it was a shame but you know these are the choices even I can't fight against from the higher ups, and believe me I tried." She lied through her teeth as she made her way outside, completely disregarding earlier warnings about leaving the door closed.

Sleeping in the open living room, in a corner, was Yamaarashi. His sleeping bed bled stuffing as his spines did well to poke holes in the cushion when he would roll over. The beast snorted as a gust of cold air carried from outside and into his large nostrils, which flared with the pleasant scent of the growing winter airs. Yamaarashi barked out a low, rolling hiss-yelp and pushed onto his cloven feet. It snorted and galloped toward the door.

"No... Kiria please we can't wait to publish it." Moka's eyes widened when she heard the thundering steps of the Togezo as it stomped down onto the stone walk way of the manor. Moka glared at the beast who stood with the two small horns atop his head poised toward her. "Don't you dare..." Moka threatened, but looked to her phone. "Not you Kiria, nooo I wasn't bothered by your original title but you know how these censorship laws are in the Western Countries!" She continued and turned her back to the pet Togezo.

Yamaarashi huffed and scraped his right fore paw against the ground and charged at Moka.

In the kitchen Kyouko and Kasumi gathered to cook breakfast while old jichan sat at the table sipping his morning tea.

"Hey." Kyouko called out as she walked to the sink to wash out the rice. "Is that Moka-chan?" She questioned.

The squinted-eyed mother wiped her hands on her apron and shuffled toward the window.

"Oh my, is Yamaarashi chasing her? Jichan, is that alright? That looks dangerous." She worried, feelign a bit better about Moka after hearing from jichan she had been mistaken as that is how vampire's show affection, by biting into their lovers. She was uneasy, but a bit better about the situation.

The old man stood up and seemed to float across the cold kitchen grounds toward the window. The robed man grinned and watched as Yamaarashi chased Moka across the yard.

"_Oh come now... you can almost see the hearts of affection radiating off Yamaarashi. He adores the girl." _He chuckled and returned to the table.

Kasumi placed her hand on her cheek and sighed longingly. "They do seem to be having fun..." She mused.

Outside was a different story...

"K-Kiria I have to go, yes, okay, thanks see you Monday!" She hung up and yelled out. "Enough!" the vamprie whipped around and prepared to send the Togezo into oblivion. "Learn you pl-" The command died on the silver-haired youkai's lips when the spiny beast lunged into the air and chomped down on Moka's phone which she had held out in her stance. In a reactive motion she opened her hand and slipped it toward her chest, but in doing so she released her phone which was snapped up without second thought by the Togezo.

Yamaarashi slid to a stop on his haunches and swallowed the device whole.

"Ahhh!" Moka rushed the beast and tried to pull his mouth open but the fiend gave her a languid, slobber-filled lick. Now Moka was completely grossed out, and if not for the fact she had spied the two women waving at her in the window she would have been the person to have, kicked the puppy, so-to-speak. Moka weakly smiled and waved back toward the busy women.

Kyouko grinned. "Hey obasan, why not have a bachelorette party for Moka-chan!" Kasumi whipped to her niece in confusion, jichan could only smirk. "Well sure I mean she's all the way out here and I'm sure she has like no friends! Let's do it for her! I mean it's her last few days as a single woman!" The mischievous black-haired girl urged.

"I don't know..." Kasumi was a very reserved woman, and to think this was the woman that would take her place in Tsukune's life. The mother looked to Moka through the window. The youkai appeared to be playing with Yamaarashi, though in reality she was fighting to get her phone back.

Tsukune had washed and dressed and had come to see what was taking Moka so long.

"Tsukune!" She called out and accusingly pointed at Yamaarashi. "That thing _ate _my phone." Moka growled at the beast when it seemed to snicker at her situation. Moka rushed to strangle it and Tsukune quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

One of two things may have been the consequence of his action: he would be kicked to high heaven or she would be unable to mentally react to what just happened. Thank kami it was the latter, though unfortunately for Tsukune it was because his scent assaulted the vampire so early in the morning where her anemia was at its highest from her lack of breakfast.

"Just calm down Moka, Yamaarashi didn't mean it... maybe, plus I can get you a new phone in town." He offered in return for her not killing the family pet. He looked down to the vampire who stood nestled in his arms. He blushed at the sight of her face staring up at him so hazily. She was so cute when she wasn't trying to kill everything that stood as a mild offense to her...

"Tsukune..." She called out weakly and felt as her fangs tingled.

"...Moka..." Tsukune swallowed nervously, never expecting such gentleness from the woman. "Ahhh!" He cried out when her fangs sunk into the nape of his neck. He tried to pull away, but she now hugged him tighter.

To everyone in the kitchen window it was a touching moment.

"Come on obasan, what do you say?" Kyouko begged with that puppy dog look that you couldn't say no to!

"Well... sure, why not? We'll make her feel like family, she seems to love Tsukune so dearly, though it seems a bit masochistic of him to stand those love bites of hers." She added, still a bit standoffish by a vampire's way of showing affection.

Tsukune slumped in Moka's embrace and whined. Moka blinked and licked her lips. She gasped when she realized she had done it again.

"Tsukune?" She worried. He looked up at her with a pathetically pained gaze.

"Why? Every time..." He whined and stood away from her.

* * *

**(A/N: glossary)**

**Yamaarashi: Mountain Storm, the Togezo's name in the manga course, when mentioned.**


	8. Snowflake

**Chapter 8: Snowflake**

"Come...come on." Tsukune staggered toward the house, hand pressed to his neck. "Maybe you should get breakfast before you decide my family smells like lunch." He complained, Moka not far behind.

"I said I didn't mean it. Don't take things out of context. I don't go around biting people." She defended as she followed him down the hall leading toward the dining room.

"Could of fooled me." He retorted and turned into the dining room, making sure to take a seat beside his grandfather to deter the vampire from sitting beside him. Moka was about the snap at the human, that is until his mother walked into the room with Kyouko, breakfast in arm. Tsukune settled in his seat and began to eat, not a second thought to it. His grandfather turned to speak to him of this and that, though it was but yesterday they seemed to bicker half-heartedly over pranks. After Kyouko set the plate down she ran around the table and embraced her cousin almost violently. She pulled his head to her chest and laughed, teasing the male as he ate, ruffling up his naturally messy hair. It was uncomfortable watching them. The silver-haired demon leaned her weight on her right leg and brushed at her left arm. The sleeve of her yukata crumpling under the force of her motions.

"Moka?" The vampire finally called to attention after several attempts from Kasumi to call out to the vampire. The mother wondered if she had offended the youkai with their meal. It was an average Japanese breakfast and she perhaps only drank...

Moka blinked at the realization of how rude she was being. "Ah, thank you." Moka smiled weakly and sat at the table. She began to eat, but could not help but feel herself distant from the rest of the family. The ruby-eyed daiyoukai looked up at Tsukune who was laughing at his cousin's stories.

"Oh!" Kyouko suddenly called out between bites.

"Seriously Kyouko-nee, chew." Tsukune smirked as he looked down at his bowl of rice, only to be struck by a wayward piece of fish.

"Whatever Tsukki." Kyouko pouted at her cousin, only to turn to Moka with a sly grin. "Hey Moka-chan how about we go out today, just us girls?" The woman's question made Moka nearly choke on her meal.

"W-what? Me...no." She said flatly. "I mean.. I would miss Tsukune so dearly in such a new environment..." Moka narrowed her eyes at jichan who chuckled at the obvious lie. It didn't help Tsukune almost choked at her words, though she had a hard time deciphering whether it was because of _what_ she said or that she _had_ said it.

"Oh... but dear," Kasumi began. "Tsukune gets to spend time with you all the time, at least while you're here let us spend the day together." The mother insisted.

"Kaasan?" Tsukune looked up from his meal, finally spying a discrepancy a the table. His mother, as well as Kyouko, Moka and jichan, turned to face the young man who seemed confused. "Where's touchan?" He wondered.

"Oh, hes probably tending to his garden, you know the doctor told him to keep himself relaxed because of his back." She stared off in thought, which caused Tsukune to chuckle.

"Sure..." He said as he stood from the table.

"Wait!" Moka called out to him and grabbed his arm as he passed. Tsukune smiled and looked down at her.

"Oh you'll be fine Moka, enjoy the town. I promise to come meet you. I'll order the phone and we can pick it up later." He patted the top of her hand, which caused her grip to weaken from the promise of a new phone, but she was still reluctant. She hated having company while shopping, though she had to admit she did enjoy shopping and hasn't had time to for a long while... "Atta girl." He chuckled and walked off.

Moka scowled at the back of Tsukune's head, but slowly slid back against her seat. She smiled weakly at Kasumi and the anxious Kyouko.

"Sure..." She spoke through clenched fangs. The two women cheered and old jichan chuckled, all too amused by the situation as the old man was assured many more with all these youngun's running around.

In the back of the massive property was a small hill that lead down to a lake on the Aono property. The property had been in the Aono family for generations. It is land that has long since belonged to the Ainu people, the only native ethnic group in Nippon. Though there a is debate over a such thing as a _pure _blood Ainu they still occupy much of Hokkaido today. It is the most prominent community in all of Japan. Tsukune came upon his father sitting in a boat which sat on the bank of the small lake.

"Hey." Tsukune called out to his old man. Kouji looked up to his son as the boy, who stood as a near mirror image of himself, settled on the edge of the boat, causing it to rock slightly against the muddy ground.

"...Hey." Tsukune's father had only glanced up, before he turned to face the lake once more. Tsukune took note of the shears discarded at the bottom of the boat, which his father was using to tend to the garden. "You know it's been a while since we've gone out fishing together in this old gal." The older male said as he brushed his hand over the boat's edge.

A soft, chilling breeze carried over the lake. Tsukune and his father did not seem to mind it thanks to their fur-lined jackets. Tsukune looked out to the lake. A horizon of evergreen trees covered the landscape, dotted by the reds, yellows and oranges of the deciduous trees. In the distance the gentle rings of a wind chimes could be heard from its tree perch. His grandfather enjoyed hanging the ornaments, which were made of various animal bones. Even if the old man's hobby was mildly creepy, he could not deny the beauty of their songs in a gentle, afternoon breeze.

"Why'd you leave?" His father said suddenly, knocking Tsukune from his thoughts. The young man looked to his father with furrowed brows. "We fought for generations to keep our home and our native lands, yet you choose to go to a place where we are discriminated against the heaviest." Tsukune narrowed his eyes, but softened his expression when Kouji turned to face him with an expression full of hurt and confusion. "Look you're growing Tsu and soon you'll have to take over the family, our heritage and everything we worked for here." Kouji stood and held out his hand to Tsukune, but the young man shifted his weight and turned to smack his father's hand away.

Kouji was shocked at his usually passive son's reaction. The older male looked to the dark haired boy, but his usually glittering copper colored eyes were cast to the ground in shame for his reaction, but also to prevent from bending to his father's, often strong, will.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand why I went to Tokyo. Don't you think I know how I'm looked at by others that know I am Ainu? But I will not let that stop me, father." Tsukune looked up to Kouji only to turn his eyes away again. Ainu were often discriminated against, more so on the mainland of Japan. Many had difficulties finding jobs or making ends meet simply because of their nationality. Long have they fought to gain rights as an indigenous peoples, but now they fight to gain the respect of their neighbors, whom they have long lived beside.

"I'm happy... happy being able to write, being able to work... and I'm sorry I can't be the son you want. I- I wish that I wasn't the only son you had, because maybe then it wouldn't be me that disappoints you." The young, black-haired male turned and stalked off up the hill, back toward the manor. Tsukune, along with a number of Ainu that live in Tokyo, wished to be part of the Japanese culture, but at the same time, keep their own.

Jichan stood with his back to a tree as he watched Tsukune parted from his father's side. The old man smirked and sauntered off. Even though his son seemed to lag behind, his grandson seemed to be on the right track. The old man was pleased to see how much courage a woman could offer to a man such as Tsukune.

Loud, raucous cheers ripped across a tiny building at the edge of a river just between the main town and communal village. The Aono manor sat at the other end of the village and though seemingly alone, the village was rather closely knit together, the trees blending in with the homes, or perhaps the village itself hid itself among the forests. Moka had been tricked... a bachelorette party? She would have fought them tooth and nail when they told her, but they had smartly fed her one too many Bloody Marys and made the daiyoukai manageable.

"Come on Moka-chan! Break loose! You're gunna be married to Tsukki soon!" Kyouko laughed.

"Kyouko!" Kasumi scolded, only for the younger woman to chuckle. The music pumped louder and all the women present cheered.

A drunken Moka noticed that not only was Keito there, but all the women she had seen at the party the other night. Were these all members of Tsukune's village? Family? They had all come to the party to celebrate the last days of Moka's solitude. She found it both oddly stirring, yet depressing...at least until the stripper walked on stage, than she was sober.

"What the-" The vampire's complaints were muted by the hollering screams of the women. Beside the vampire, Keito sighed. The Jorougumo held up her can of beer (Moka counted that to be her seventh) and laughed as she leaned toward the vampire, being that she was sitting behind her.

"Hmm, he's the only exotic dancer on the island, this makes for fun." The spider demon laughed.

On stage, dancing to the pumping music and deep rolling bass was a man in nothing more than a pair of black speedos and a chauffeur's cap. It was the man who had earlier been a server/cook at the party. With a lit cigar bitten between his teeth and eyes practically glowing under the brim of his cap in the spinning disco lights he shook his booty like it was his prerogative. Moka felt her blood run cold when the women grabbed her arms and drug her on stage. She would have normally fought them off, but the mixture of shock and liquor had muddled her quick responses. Before she knew it, the vampire was shoved into a chair, with her half empty glass of Bloody Mary. The older male looked down at Moka and winked at her, chuckling darkly. He shook his hips and danced close to the vampire's face with what she could appeal to being a deadly weapon of mass destruction everyone was looking for. The dancer was egged on by the women's obnoxious cheers.

Moka's glass was empty, as was her temper. It took only a single hip thrust too close to send her cascading over that edge... The next thing anyone knew the stage was a pile of tinder. The old cigar smoking jack of all trades stood off in the corner chuckling as his fans fawned over him and doted over his safety. He merely took a drag of his cigar, and chuckled. Moka stomped out of the building onto the balcony. Kasumi worried, but Kyouko assured her it was pre-martial jitters.

Moka was amazed it had already started snowing, but being so far north Hokkaido was well known for its frigid weather in the fall and winter months. Moka leaned under the awning. It was a good idea not to get wet, that and they were way too high, she had a thing about heights. The height of the particular slope on this end of the building was dizzying. The fact that they hovered just over a forest covered with snow was not the least bit comforting. The vampire sneered when she felt the door behind her push open. For a moment the roaring sounds of the women could still be heard, their fun not at all ruined by Moka's personal space tantrum. Keito sauntered out and stood at the vampire's side, a newly opened can of beer in hand. The pair were silent, having come to a mutual understanding that they hated each other.

"So..." Moka began as she stared off at the amazing scenery. "What made someone like you want to date someone like Tsukune?" It wasn't that she cared, merely curious. Tsukune was so spineless sometimes, it was a wonder he even _had _a girlfriend, but she has learned that there are many things she doesn't know about him.

The spider youkai was silent for several minutes. The _pfzzt _of her popping tab was enough to let Moka know her thoughts were in motion. Keito took a swig and sighed out. Her breath visibly danced in the wind. She pouted her lips and raised a brow at the memory.

"Oh he was a pathetically weak human..." Keito chuckled, with no surprise from Moka. "But also quite luring due to his fortune, at least at first." The demoness admitted. Moka's attention was piqued and she pushed from the banister to offer her attention to the Jorougumo.

The demoness shook her half-full can and shrugged. "He was the only human in our first year class." The story took her back to a time where she was perhaps a better demon back than, then what she was now. "He was always bullied, especially because he stood up for everyone without anything of his own to back up." Moka chuckled at Keito's words and polished off the last bit of liquid in her glass.

"That sounds like him..." Why did the vampire feel so sucky at the common knowledge though? Because she didn't _really_ know him?

"He even tried standing up for me, the idiot. I could easily take care of myself. When I asked him why he was so stupid, he turned to me and said "because it's a man's duty to protect a girl, not bully them." Moka furrowed her brows and looked to the spider demon. "Ha, as if, so I made him date me, he wanted to take responsibility, so be it." Keito was selfish, most of the time she protected him.

As Moka listened to her retell the tales of their years together in high school and college she began to realize that Keito was not the woman she took her to be. All in all she seemed to had genuinely liked Tsukune, but much like her lacked the belief that quintessential ability to just... say it.

"He changed." Those words snapped Moka to attention again. "On this island the Ainu and Youkai live relatively peacefully together where as it was a lot harder for both our kind on the mainland. It's always easier on these small communal islands." She scoffed at the jarring memory as she chugged down more of her drink.

"What happened?" The long pause between the demon's gulps made her edgy. What about him changed? Which Tsukune did she know: the kind and gentle boy or something else...?

"One day he started talking about how great it would be if everyone could get along. He had read this book called _Forgotten._" Moka cast her eyes to the ground, but Keito said no more on it. Forgotten was the first book Moka ever published through her family's company. It had gotten her her promotion, something her father believed was a right to be worked for, not handed out. "He said he could relate to that feeling of never belonging, but always wanting to belong that the book spoke of." Keito exhaled as her buzz started to petter out. That was the trouble about being a youkai and healing rapidly... alcohol cleared your system sooner than wanted. "he wanted to go to Tokyo. Inspired he too wanted to write words that inspired others to get along. I didn't want to go, this was my home, so- he left. I was stunned at how courageous he had become over the years. Maturity they call it." She mused.

Moka had wrote that book in high school. She always seemed to create conflict wherever she went, her elder sister blamed it on middle child syndrome and crooned it was her cry for attention, but it had not been the case. Youkai were a race that had a difficult time adjusting to living openly among humans after living in refuge for so many generations. Just as among humans, there are members of youkai society that are simply taboo to speak of because of their radical culture and tendency to shun other races in the process. For youkai Vampires was this group. Not only did vampire not belong to the demon world, but they were feared even more in the human world. She was a normal girl, just a little shy. It was hard for her to make friends, and easy for her to get hurt, so she would not allow one, but that essentially prevented the other.

"You're lucky you know." Keito finally spoke up, but scoffed and looked to her can. "He's different from other humans. Something about him makes him irresistible which creates conflict, but at the same time he tries to resolve that conflict peacefully and make friends with everyone.

_Conflict?_

"Omedeto, blood-sucker. Take care of him." Keito held out her can. Moka held up her empty glass and they toasted the soon-to-come wedding, but Moka felt strangely about the circumstances that now surrounded her.

Even his enemies seemed to speak of him so compassionately. Maybe forcing this for her own selfish reasons, was wrong? The door behind them burst open. Kyouko waved her hand at the pair.

"He's about to start his finale!" the hyper woman cheered with glee. Keito raised a brow and patted Moka's shoulder before the spider demon turned to follow Kyouko in.

The swirling eddies of cheering woman ruined that mood. It was gone. Yeah she didn't give a crap. She wanted her money so help her kami. She rolled her eyes. Only a bit longer... At that moment she felt oddly alone. She shivered and shuffled her way back inside before she got wet. How funny it would be to die at the hands of a snowflake, a morbid joke that warmed her so and crushed the strange feeling creeping up her spine.


	9. Family Matters

**Chapter 9: Family Matters**

Moka, Kasumi and Kyouko returned home, laughing and talking as they made their way up the hill (though Moka didn't much partake in the laughter aside from politely placed smiles). As they made their way to the top of the hill where the Aono's manor lay, they came upon Tsukune who had settled himself under a nearby tree where a fallen log lay. The young male was cutting and hacking into the log of wood with an axe. It was a traditional Ainu art form, even with the awkward addition of a pair of earphones in the human's ears, prying his attentions from the outside world. Kasumi furrowed her brows and looked to her son with a concerned expression. Kyouko immediately was made aware of the situation and a look of her embarrassment for the awkward moment was apparent. Moka did not seem to think anything much of it. In fact she found herself sort of staring at the young male as he hacked away at the wooden form. His shirt held spots of sweat from his exertion and his face smudges of sawdust and streaks of sweat lined his brow. The silver-haired vampire folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow at the male. She opened her mouth to call to him but Kyouko took hold of the daiyoukai's shoulders.

"Let's get inside Moka-chan." The young female urged as she pushed toward the door. Though she was not too sure as to the situation, she allowed Kyouko to lead her away, in to the back entrance of the home. Kasumi marched inside as well, obviously stricken by her son's behavior.

Inside Kouji and jichan sat on the floor of the living area under kotatsu. Yamaarashi lay with his head under the heated table. The Tozego's tail began to wag when Kasumi entered the room. A large flat-screen television sat displayed on the wall, some sort of sporting event. Kasumi flicked off the television. The mother's usually soft set eyes where twisted in a scowl.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Kouji complained, only for jichan to chuckle.

"Aono Kouji! What did you say to my son?" The mother was indeed not pleased with her husband.

The older male turned to the house elder who stood to his feet and turned to leave the living area. Yamaarashi shuffled from beneath the kotatsu and followed the elder with an excitable huff. In the kitchen, which sat on the other side of the living area, Moka had been left by Kyouko, whom was assured the vampire would quickly leave the kitchen after a drink of some tomato juice before she went to bate the "shame" away, as the daiyoukai called it. Kyouko had only laughed and left her to her own devices. From her place Moka could hear Kasumi as she scolded the house head. Even without her sharp youkai hearing, the anger in the mother's voice was clear.

"W-what? I didn't say anything..." The male swore. "We merely had a mature conversation about how he should come back home and help continue the traditions." He smartly played down the actual tone of the conversation between father and son, but not smart enough to fool the mother who was well aware of her husband's tendencies.

"He is out there carving, he only does that when he's upset!" She accused. "He is my _only_ son and I only get to see him once a year on New Years because of you!" Her motherly anger was getting the best of the usually gentle Kasumi. "I've had enough! He works so hard for what he loves and keeps close to his traditional identity as an Ainu, but that isn't enough for you is it?" Kasumi was nearly in tears.

Moka felt a bit guilty for eavsedropping, and blinked. With her can of juice in her mouth she slowly turned to look behind her where jichan stood with a panting Yamaarashi sitting on its haunches. Moka spat out some of the juice in her shock. How the heck did that old man keep sneaking up behind her?

"I—um...bath." She set the empty can on the counter and hurried off, the old man chuckling as she fled.

The white garbed elder glanced toward the living area and shook his head. He raised a brow and motioned for Yamaarashi to go play. The spiny pup huffed and trotted off. The elder male turned and left the house.

"If this continues we are going to end up chasing Tsukune away and I'll never get to see my grandchildren!" Sure, at first Kasumi was a little set aback by her son falling in with another youkai, but after spending the day with Moka the mother had come to realize she was nothing like Keito, and seemed to really trust Tsukune and care. She was a sweet girl, though she was a bit shy and struggled to be truthful about her own feelings, as if she was afraid of being hurt. She had come to adore the strong, young woman and her conviction to marry her precious son even though he was an Ainu.

"You fix this Aono Kouji, or else!" The woman stormed off, leaving a very concerned father behind...

Upstairs Moka was preparing the bath water. Little did the vampire know, Tsukune had made his way upstairs to grab a towel from the chest and wipe off the sticky sweat from his skin. It was difficult for her to hear with the rushing water, but she sensed someone on the same floor.

"Hello?" The vampire called out as she stood by the bathroom door in only a towel.

Tsukune had made his way to the balcony. He had slid closed the shoji door behind him as to not let the chill of the winter cold into the home. The snow had long since stopped falling, but not before leaving a thin blanket of white behind first. Moka peeked out of the room to assure no one was there. After she was sure it was safe she tip-toed out and made her way toward her bag. She was unable to take a bath without diluting the water's purity with a bag of herbs. She crouched down and searched through her bag. She was startled and jumped up. When she turned around she was met with the sight of Yamaarashi sitting on the floor behind her, panting and staring at her with a blank expression. The two stared at each other for several seconds.

"Go away!" Moka was still angry about the beast eating her phone. Yamaarashi snorted out and jumped to his cloven feet. He lurched forward, open mouth. Moka jumped back, but the edge of her towel fluttered up and became a moving target for the Togezo, whom immediately chomped down on the fabric and pulled it from her body. Moka almost screamed out, but covered her dignity, which was slowly whittling away in the situation.

Outside Tuskune had removed his shirt, none too bothered by the cold especially after his little workout. He decided a bath would do him good. Moka and the others must still be out, he hadn't heard any of them in the house, and Kyouko was one to make her presence well known... little did the male know that Kyouko had been smart to escape the situation between his mother and father and couldn't give Tsukune his usual _loving_ return home glomp. Tsukune removed his shorts and was eventually left completely exposed to the winds in his birthday suit, his boxers tossed to the balcony floor. He turned to pull open the shoji door and stepped back inside.

Inside Moka chased Yamaarashi around. All Tsukune could see was the Togezo rushing toward him. Naked skin did not particularly do well against spines. He leaned back, but the pup slid into a sharp turn and took off out the room. The next thing either vampire or human were aware of was them being on the floor. Tsukune groaned, feeling as if he was just hit by a bike. He pushed to sit up, but felt a familiar weight on his naked body. It was warm, soft, and moved... moved?

Moka pushed herself to sit up. A familiar, musky smell struck her hyper-sensitive nose. The delicious scent was intensified by the activity the male was once occupied in. Tsukune looked down to the sight of the nude vampire in his lap. His entire body turned red with embarrassment and fear of how his boss would react. Moka blinked and leaned forward. Tsukune tried to lean back, but with her on top of him so awkwardly he couldn't move. Moka bit into his neck and the boy let out a scream.

"Oh, scandalous..." Kyouko giggled as she sat squatted outside of the room with Yamaarashi. "Never would of thought you had it in you Tsukki, right Yama-chan?" The cousin giggled and walked off with the pup close behind.

Later that night Tsukune lay curled in his futon, back to Moka. The vampire sighed and sat herself up.

"I said it was an accident Tsukune." She tried to offer the pouty male.

"Can we not talk about that please?" Tsukune retorted, seemingly in anger. Moka sighed and laid herself down. They were silent. Moka could not help the quick glances over in his direction.

"So...how did it go with you and your father?" She questioned, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Nope, sorry, it's one of those funny sort of personal things." He quickly dismissed.

"Oh?" She responded. "This coming from the one saying we need to get to know each other better?" She questioned.

"Sure, just not that. Oyasuminasai Moka..." He affirmed. Moka rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. The awkward silence once again filled the room and she could feel that pounding in her chest. Her never-silent heart seemed to feel constricted in the darkness of her unfamiliar surroundings.

Why did she always feel so uncomfortable? Ever since she arrived here and ever since she met his family she felt suddenly distanced from the young man she had always thought she knew and could depend on as a diligent worker, but he had a whole other life here in Hokkaido. He had a family, he had friends, he had a life that if she stood in the right perspective: it was a life she had taken from him, but according to Keito that had not been the case. He had left of his own free will, all because of a book she had wrote. She had never thought her works to be truly significant. She assumed that all of the notoriety the book received was because of the personal insight of a vampire's life, which came straight from the horse's mouth, had been released by a member of the Shuzen's family.

"I like dogs..." Moka spoke up, trying to find some way to cover that silence, that distance between them.

"...What?" Tsukune wasn't even sure if he had heard that.

"I used to have a dog when I was little." She continued, ignoring his question. "I named him Earl Grey, because it was my favorite tea. He was a Doberman puppy, but he wasn't much of a guard dog... he was such a coward sometimes." She sighed and rolled so her back now faced Tsukune. "My parents weren't particularly close when I was young. Father had a mistress, and though to a vampire's standards it was normal, my mother was very possessive of my father and was hurt by it. She never said anything and they grew distant. It was hard on me to see my mother cry." She admitted.

Tsukune looked over to Moka, who had turned her back to him.

"Kokoa, Kahlua-nee and Akuha-nee are only my half sisters." She brushed the stray moisture from her eyes. "It was hard having to see mother suffer through her emotions. I had swore I would never allow myself to be weak like that and hurt myself like she did..." She paused and stared at the tatami mat floors. "I didn't realize until later just how strong she really was... to stay loyal like that to her true love, but I was already so steeped in my ways... I refused to change myself." She chuckled to herself. "As a vampire I'm naturally afraid of water, but I had always wanted to ride in a boat, it always looked so fun."

Tsukune listened intently to her words, why had she revealed all this to him? Because she had to for the interview, or was there some other underlying reason? Either way, he didn't have the heart to interrupt her.

"I do love pink, but it is because, deep down, I secretly always wanted to be like my mother. She was so beautiful and I wanted to be able to laugh like she did and smile like she did. I wanted to be able to tell someone the words my mother freely gave to my father, and confide in him as she always did." Moka's words began so slow, as did her breathing shallow. Soon the vampire slowly nodded off, her belly full of the sustenance of the male's blood and her heart feeling just a little bit freer after being able to tell _someone..._

Tsukune smiled and closed his eyes. "You are beautiful Moka... so is your smile. Even if you don't know it. You're perfect" He whispered.

Moka shifted a bit and glanced back at him. He smiled and looked away in embarrassment. Her thin brows knitted slightly and she chuckled. Tsukune blushed and looked at her.

"Saru mo ki kara ochiru." The vampire said with a smile. Tsukune smirked and folded his arm behind his head.

"I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu." He returned in kind. Moka blushed at his words and scoffed. The two turned and went to sleep.

The next morning came with a startling knock at their door. "Room service~" A teasing voice called from the other side.

Moka rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat herself up. She looked around the room and the moment suddenly dawned on her. They weren't sharing a bed. Her ruby eyes widened in the horror. She kicked Tsukune, who rolled over in pain. He sat up and glared at her, not amused by the wake up call.

"The he-" Tsukune's protest died on his lips when he heard the knock. He looked up to Moka and gave him the "no duh" look.

"H-hold on!" Tsukune called out and scrambled to his feet. The young man rushed to push their futons together to make a single bed. Tsukune shuffled under the comforter and scooted close to Moka. She seemed a bit annoyed by the act but was lenient considering their situation.

The vampire felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away when Tsukune put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his bare chest as Tsukune seemed to fallen asleep last night without a shirt, even though it was cold last night, at least for her. The moment Tsukune sat back Kyouko pushed his door open. She narrowed her eyes in her cousin's direction and pouted. She was hoping to catch him in an embarrassing moment, even had a camera in hand.

"Kyouko..." Kasumi called. The young woman giggled and stepped into the room, out of her aunt's way. The mother shuffled into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Tsukune, Moka-chan, I hope you two are hungry." She said with a smile.

"_They must be, look how close they are._" Jichan peeked his head into the room, a grin painted across his face. Tsukune bit down on his jaw in annoyance at the comment. "_I see they've been using the Ririsu Mirror as well."_ He chuckled.

Moka and Tsukune blinked. They looked toward the low end table and nearly jumped out their skins when they saw the mirror pointed at them on its stand. Moka looked to Tsukune with her ruby eyes, her question clear. His eyed response was that of innocence, than question with her answer matching his claim of ignorance. When had the mirror gotten out of the chest? Tsukune shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Gee, kaasan, you shouldn't have troubled yourself." He noted, completely ignoring his grandfather's quip.

"Oh it's no trouble dear." Kasumi assured. At the room's entrance the sound of a clearing throat turned heads. Tsukune's father stepped into the room and smiled warmly.

"Ah...so er, what's the occasion... I mean we kind of just woke up and-"

"Yeah right." Kyouko interrupted her cousin's claim, only to be eyed by her aunt for her rude accusations. Kyouko smiled and skipped out of the room, her grandfather following with that all-knowing grin plastered on his face.

Tsukune's father walked up to his mother's side, seeming a bit calmer than he had been before with Tsukune's situation.

"Listen, Tsu..." Kouji began. "Me and your mother were talking and uh, we were thinking-"

"You can get married tomorrow, here!" Kasumi burst out in excitement and glee, the joy brightening her cheeks ever so.

"W-wait, what? But-" Tsukune sputtered in confusion, having not wanted his family to be part of this lie, this farce.

"Well..." Kasumi began. "You're getting married anyway, so we thought you can do it here with the family, that way your grandfather can be apart of it as well."

The guilt trip. His grandfather was old and though one would question his age with how active and childish he behaved, it didn't change the fact that he was part of the mortal coil. What could they say to that? 'No thanks we want it private?' His mother's heart would break and Kyouko would start to get suspicious, as if she wasn't cautious of Moka as it were. What were they going to do? Tsukune looked to Moka. They didn't seem to have a choice...

"B-but it's jichan's birthday tomorrow, taking away his fun... you know how he gets when he's not the center of attention." Tsukune tried, albeit with a weak, though valid argument.

"_Come now. I've had 89 parties and plus some, you;ll only have one wedding..."_ Tsukune and Moka felt their hearts drop. First off, how did he get beside them? The old man had seated himself in seiza by their futons, Yamaarashi sitting beside him. Second the way he put that only made them feel more guilty that they would divorce not long after. He grinned. "_It would be a dream come true to see my only grandson marry to the woman he truly loves..."_ He paused and raised a brow, seeing as Tsukune and Moka were still somewhat hesitant. "_Before I'm dead_." The old man really knew how to guilt you at his age.

"Okay, okay." Moka responded, Tsukune nodding in agreement, both no longer able to take the horrid twist of guilt shared between them.

The mother squealed with joy and the elder male pushed to his feet, quite proud of his unscrupulous gift.

"_We have already committed to the arrangements of an Ainu traditional marriage. I will have Kouji prepare the gifts and all you two need to do is relax. Hmm, I shall go give thanks for this, it will be quite a time."_ The old man chuckled and left the room, Yamaarashi close behind.

"Great..." Moka narrowed her eyes and glanced up at Tsukune who could only groan, not even sure what his grandfather meant.

Kasumi was so excited, but luckily Kouji thought it was best to leave them be with this news and ushered his wife out. Tsukune sighed out and fell his back against the futon when the shoji door slid closed. Moka sat there with the comforter wrapped around her chest.

… … … …

"Tsukune..." Moka drawled out. The vampire was used to sleeping in the nude and all the while sat there without her top. She was mortified when Tsukune wrapped his arm around her bare shoulder and came so close (again) to her bare form.

"...Right, moving." Tsukune crawled out of the futon and went to wash up. It was going to be a long day today.

* * *

**(A/N: Glossary)**

**_Saru mo ki kara ochiru_: Even monkeys fall out of trees. A saying meaning that no one's perfect. **

**_I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu_. A frog in the well does not know the great ocean. A saying meaning people will be satisfied to judge things with their lack of experience without ever knowing the outside world.**


	10. A Wish and a Prayer

**Chapter 10: A Wish and a Prayer**

"Tsukune." Moka growled as she stood outside of the washroom with her things, waiting for the young man to finish. "Will you get out already!" She was losing her patience, but it was mostly due to a lack of breakfast. It was hard smelling that steam that carried the male's scent and along with it that addictive food source.

"Oh kami Moka, kaasan is going to find out." Came the male's response.

The moment he stepped into the washroom he was freaking out. The realization had hit him hard. If his mother found out it would break her heart and his dad would automatically be right about _everything _in his life so far. If jichan learned he was most likely going to die of a heart attack from all the laughing that would proceed the event of his death by his cousin's hands.

"I'm a terrible person! It's all your fault! Why do you have to start fights all the time and drag me into them? Oh kami I'm going to be struck dead for all this lying!" Tsukune banged his head against the tile wall as the steam continued to swell in the hot furo.

Outside Moka could easily hear his complaints but tried hard to concentrate on her breathing. She sighed out and leaned her back against the washroom door. She did feel guilty for dragging him through all this, but he was probably the only one that would do this for her. She never really spoke to other males, she found them either irritating or wanted them dead. They always sought to chase after her for her status, her money, her beauty, and feared her for those very things as well. But Tsukune had been the only one to look at her for her. When she had first met him he was bumbling his way around town, looking terribly lost. When he spotted her and Kokoa who were out for lunch he had approached them. The glaringly obvious youki rippling from her defensive baby sister did little to deter him. Though he was nervous, he bravely stepped toward them, almost drawn by their locked gazes.

"_Ah, excuse me, do you know where the Shuzen Publications Headquarters are?"_

His posture, though a bit reserved due to her sister's ferocious temperament toward anything male and stupid enough to approach her, he was committed to finding an answer to his question. For a few hours Moka amused the idea and brought him into he office where she sat him in the lobby and talked a while. He had told her he was looking to work with the company. When she asked why would he endure such dangers, as the publishing house hired mostly youkai, he said he loved books and this was the only place that loved them too. She dared to ask him his reasoning. Would he have bothered if it wasn't some multimillion dollar corporation?

"_It doesn't matter how much you make, so long as you are happy doing it." _

His response had flustered her. He was hired on the spot. To his later horror he had realized he was talking to the Chief-in-Editor of the company.

"Tsukune..." Moka called out softly, trying to sound as calm as her nature allowed. "I know this is hard, and I know this is wrong, but... I want to continue writing." Inside the washroom Tsukune sat up. "If I get sent away, all of the work I've done to repair my kind's reputation with my pen, would be for naught. I know it's selfish, but being part of my family's company allows for voices that normally stand unheard...to reach out around the world. I want to continue to be part of that, and if I have to lie to stay, even if it is dishonorable, I won't give up my dream." Moka pushed from the washroom door and went to go sit by the low-end table.

The Ririsu Mirror seemed to glow against the sun that poured in from the thin rice paper of the balcony's shoji. Moka gazed into the mirror and ran her finger along the ornate gold decoration. She was so enthralled in her own reflection she had not heard Tsukune step out of the washroom. He stood dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Moka brushed her fingers along her cheeks and over her lips where she could feel the nub of her fangs beneath her gums. In the mirror she could no longer see her reflection, but that of her mother. Emerald eyes and vibrant pink hair. The reflection did not carry the happy smile she knew her mother to hold, but the heavy, saddened, expression she was known to carry.

Tsukune walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. "I'm sorry Moka. I haven't thought about it from your point of view. I won't give up either, alright? So cheer up." He smiled warmly.

Moka smiled softly and chuckled as the male coddled her like some toddler. The reflection mimicked her warm smile and for just a moment, Moka could feel that bit of her mother inside of her, but it scared her. What if she couldn't hold onto that happiness? Moka pushed Tsukune's hand off her head, though not as harshly as she wished, and she went off to go bathe. Tsukune sadly watched as she walked toward the washroom. The silver-haired youkai paused and glanced back over her shoulder, though did not allow her eyes to meet his, lest she lose the battle she fought deep inside.

"I...I'm going to wash up and take a walk, being inside so much doesn't suit me." She smiled weakly and went into the bathroom. Tsukune sighed and walked over to the platter of food his mother brought and took a bite. He'll need his strength for today, he could feel it.

On the low-table the Ririsu Mirror began to glow. A small figure emerged from the flat surface like a fish breaking the surface of a lake. The tiny form floated off the table and grunted as it grabbed to the edge of the mirror to pull itself up to peer over. There the face of a green-haired female appeared to be staring over at Tsukune. By the sight of its dragonfly-like wings one could surmise this creature was of Fae descent, possibly the spirit that resided within the mirror. A dark smirk pulled over the lips of the tiny Fae. She dropped back down and fluttered back into her mirror.

After her bath Moka made her way outside where she wandered through the wilderness of Rumoi, Hokkaido. Though it was a small island inhabited by many Ainu and other Japanese, it was heavily lined with forest. Though all the vampire wanted was some time to think, her mind refused to allow her anywhere but in circles, and this did the same to her walking. She quickly lost track her paths, preoccupied by her inconsistent thoughts of needless worries, though had they been needless (she surmised) they wouldn't be there in the first place.

With a deep sigh Moka found herself lost. She was not raised in the country so these forests were unfamiliar and her ability to recognize one path from another was underdeveloped. It was far too cold to scent anything, the freezing air merely sending chills down her spine.

"I just wanted sometime alone..." She complained to no one in particular. As soon as the daiyoukai was about to curse her forsaken luck this weekend a strange noise caught her sharp, youkai hearing. "Singing...?" At least it sounded like singing. Really creepy singing... just what someone wants to hear in backcountry, while lost.

Of course being the brave and powerful daiyoukai she was, and a being of conflict, marched straight toward the source. She pushed past evergreens, and thorny shrubs and down the sharp hill until she came to a clearing in the forest. The smell of fire assaulted her scenes and the sight startled her sanity. In the middle of the clearing sat an open bonfire in the middle of a henge of flat stones shaped in a square. Inside the square were bones in purposefully arranged forms. Sitting outside of the creepy looking forest altar was Yamaarashi and inside was jichan, though instead of his usual white robes he wore more colorful flats of cloth. He was knelt in the center chanting in a strange language the vampire could not recognize. She slowly stepped from her hiding spot, maybe this time she'd catch the old man... but he may die of a heart attack.

Moka made her way toward the old man, it was obvious she little startled him, more so than he startled her. "_Have you come to pray?_" He questioned as he pushed to his feet and turned to face the silver-haired demoness. In his hands he held, what she could only guess, was an animal skull.

The daiyoukai looked to him questioningly. The old man grinned and motioned for her to come nearer. Moka was hesitant, but was also curious. She slowly approached the open fire and glanced over to the old man who seemed more reserved then usual. White smoke funneled into the air and the old man stood once again, seemingly done with his prayer. Moka scoffed at the absurd concept, not that she didn't believe in the kami, but doubted they would offer to do anything for mortals with their vast and immeasurable powers.

"_Well, what are you waiting for?_" The old man questioned with a chuckle. Moka raised a brow. "_Dance_."

"...Are you kidding?" The vampire thought the old man was a little off, but now she was sure he was senile. The old man motioned his sleeves and pulled them back to reveal his empty hand.

"_Dance, it is the only way the kami will hear your praye_r." He again insisted. Moka rolled her ruby eyes at the situation. There was no way she would dance, ever.

The old man turned around and nodded to Yamaarashi. The beast raised its cloven paw and brought it down to his side where sat a Stereo. With a click the CD dropped into place and began to play a medley of flutes, drums and other string instruments that the vampire couldn't recognize. Jichan smirked and peered at the vampire from under his hood.

"_Or perhaps you are unable to find the courage to speak to the kami?_" He wondered with an amused grin.

Moka told herself she wouldn't let the old man egg her on, but curse her pride to the deepest pit on earth, it would not allow him to question her strengths. Soon the vampire found herself slowly moving to the sounds of the drum. She noticed that the sounds of the flutes were like warbling birds. It seemed to fit well to fill the seemingly silent forests which surrounded the family's grounds. Back at the manor Tsukune as getting ready to head out for the day. On the low end table his phone rang.

The young man shuffled over to the table and sat himself down on the floor, flipping it open and putting it to his ear. Tsukune glanced over to the mirror, its glass face turned to face the window.

"_**Hey boy, heh heh heh so how's your scarrry fiance?"**_ A familiar voice chuckled through the phone's receiver.

Tsukune pushed at the base of the mirror's stand and twirled it around so it would face him. He wasn't too sure when it came to his grandfather. Sometimes he was dead serious about things, other times not so much. When he looked in the mirror he sighed at his reflection. So plain, boring and ordinary. Perhaps the only time he could ever remotely be together with someone like Moka would be under a falsehood such as the one they faced. She wasn't really all that scary. She carried an air of pride about her and a strong courage that seemed to fill those that stood at her side. She had a strength he would never reach, but he could try. He respected the vampire not only as his boss, but as a woman, a youkai and – he hoped, his friend.

"Hey..." he distantly responded, his eyes locked onto the image of himself on the reflective surface of the ornate heirloom. The older male on the other side of the phone hummed in slight disappointment of his lackluster greeting, usually it was so easy to rile up the young lad. Perhaps something on his mind?

"_**Nervous?**_" The older male wondered.

Tsukune sighed and brushed his fingers along the gold frame of the heirloom, his eyes glazing over slightly as he continued to stare into the infinite loop of his image within his copper eyes.

_What is it that you wish?_

"No..." He murmured. "Just...someone." As Tsukune continued to dive into the infinity of his eyes he felt something in his mind click and in a flash the daiyoukai's image appeared on the mirror's surface. The moment Tsukune regained his lucid recognition, the image was gone, once again replaced by his own, but this time he didn't look so...alone. "I'm...okay, what's up?"

"_**Sure...the phone you ordered is in. Heh heh heh."**_ The man chuckled and hung up. Tsukune looked to his phone and let out an exhausted sigh.

Why did he feel like he needed to apologize or something to Moka? He couldn't shake the feeling, but either way he needed to go get her and let her know the phone was in. When he made his way downstairs he could not find hide nor hair of the daiyoukai.

"Kaasan?" He stepped into the kitchen to find his mother preparing dinner with Kyouko. "Have you seen Moka?"

Kasumi looked up from her peeling vegetables and tilted her had slightly at her son. "Oh, dear," the mother began. "She went out to the back paths." Tsukune rolled his eyes and sighed. Moka wasn't used to the forests, she would get lost in seconds.

Moka was lost to the moment. Jichan smiled as he watched the vampire dance around in a sort of waltzing pace. He folded his hands into his robes and smiled. He paced around the vampire as she shifted about.

"_Tell me Akashiya-san, is this what you wish?" _The old man's voice seemed like a hum between the ruby-eyed demoness' ears. "_You are but a insignificant part of this great world, but what you do, carries to us all." _

Moka stopped mid step and shuffled a bit til she came to a complete stop. She looked to the bright, clear sky and sighed. That was her prayer, a prayer she had always kept close to her heart. To be part of the world, a drop in the ocean.

She wanted to be able to walk and not be considered out of place, weird... a freak. She was a woman and liked to shop. She liked cute things and enjoyed attention from boys, but her abrasive nature, something she had built to protect herself seemed to do nothing but hurt her.

Tsukune had arrived at the old prayer grounds in the back of the property. It wasn't hard to hear his grandfather's favorite CD echoing through the trees. The young male watched the woman dance about in her daze, only to give pause and looked to the sky. She was really beautiful when she was at peace like this.

Jichan began to chuckle and Moka laughed out. Her voice sang through the canopies like a a wild song bird. Tsukune couldn't help his ensuing chuckles as he stepped through the treelines. Moka jumped and looked to Tsukune as he shuffled down the small incline, into the open clearing.

"Having fun Moka?" Tsukune's chuckles died down to chortling snorts. Yamaarashi pouted his lip in surprise and quickly tapped off the CD player. Moka brushed back her hair and quickly crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"What's wrong? I said I was going for a walk. I go a little lost." She instantly became defensive. Tsukune nodded and motioned his hand. He motioned his hand dismissively.

"If you say so, but you're phone's ready. I have to go into town to pick it up if you wanna come." He raised a brow when Moka looked back to jichan, as if asking permission. The old man smirked and nodded the the demoness. Moka whorled around to face Tsukune and gave a nonchalant shrug. She smirked and placed her hand on her hip before she strutted up to his side.

"Let's go than." Moka smirked and continued on. Tsukune looked back to his grandfather who only chuckled and returned to the center of the altar. Tsukune blinked.

"Wait, Moka! You don't know the way back!" He turned and rushed after her.

Jichan looked to Yamaarashi who had hopped onto all fours and looked to his master expectantly. The old man chuckled.

"_Those two... very interesting, right Lilith?_" He held out his hand as the mirror hovered toward him. With a hefty grunt the fairy dropped the object into his waiting palm and rested on the top. She crossed her legs and brushed down her see-through dress.

The Fae giggled. "Indeed master. Such big wishes they have, but this one is sure she can grant them with ease."

The reluctant vampire boarded the speeding boat with Tsukune and the pair raced across the ocean surface back toward the main island. As they walked around Moka couldn't help but feel oddly in place. Many youkai, Japanese and Ainu walked about the main island and did not give the ruby-eyed demoness a second look. She rubbed at her arm and hurried up to Tsukune's side as he entered the shop. When they stepped in a heavy chuckle filled the tiny store. Behind the counter stood the familiar, shadowed face of the old server.

"_**Well boy, glad to see you back."**_He said with a grin as he placed a box onto the counter.


	11. Little Voice Inside

**Chapter 11: Little Voice Inside**

Tsukune walked up to the counter to set up the new phone, something Moka would be unable to do without destroying the hi-tech device. It was odd that the country boy knew more about electronics than the executive head. While he worked on adding the necessary numbers and setting up the more important functions such as her email and voicemail, the silver-haired youkai wandered around the shop. It was not just an electronics store, but carried a multitude of knick-knacks that caught the youkai's interest. Boxed sets of action figures and other collectables such as stuffed animals lined the lower shelves. Moka crouched down and traced her finger along the shelf, her eye tracing the form of a black-furred bear that had a pink ribbon tied around his neck. Hovering around the back of the shelf was a tiny, green-haired fairy: Lilith. She had tracked the pair down. The tiny Fae had been left with the duty of granting the wishes they craved deep in their hearts, but to do that she needed to reveal their true forms to one another.

Though the vampire's exterior was that of a frightening, blood sucking demon inside she was your typical woman. She had a strong fondness for anything cute and admired men able to take charge in the positions handed to them in life. She was a romantic at heart and had her own ideals when it came to white weddings and walks on the beach. Tsukune's existence was much the same. He often wished to speak his mind, but his concern of others often took precedence over his own wishes. He wished to stand up on his own strength and defend the injustices he sees everyday. He wished to turn his whispering voice into a booming presence.

The Fae hoisted her heavy mirror onto the top shelf, which sat just at Moka's eye level. When the daiyoukai stood she was met, to her surprise, by the sight of her own reflection.

While Tsukune continued to fiddle with the phone, the old server lit a fresh cigar and slowly shuffled toward the shelves Moka inspected. The vampire stood with her back to him, the teddy bear still clutched in her arms. Her hand tentatively reached up and her fingertips inspected the expanse of her cheek.

"W-what?" The vampire stammered and turned to the old man who let out a smokey chuckle.

"_**Well, well you seem to like that teddy, consider it a wedding gift. Heh heh heh." **_He exhaled a plume of smoke and shuffled off.

Tsukune, finally done with his task, turned walk up to Moka. "Here's you're phone Moka-aaah! What happened to you?" He jumped back, despite himself, mouth agape.

Moka clutched to the teddy bear and turned to face Tsukune. Silver hair was now bubblegum pink and blood red eyes were now a soft olive. She was the spitting image of her mother, but with none of the coy sarcasm that haunted both mother and daughter. The old man sidled up to Tsukune's side, his cigar pinched between his fingers.

"_**Seems your grandfather's little charm still has a kick to it**_." The old man said as he motioned to the Ririsu Mirror which sat atop the shelf.

Tsukune looked to the mirror, than back to Moka, almost afraid he was going crazy. "B-but, that's not possible, no way!" Tsukune slowly inched toward Moka who flinched, as if afraid Tsukune would lash out at her. The action made Tsukune freeze in place.

Moka innocently batted those eyelashes and looked up to Tsukune. "You don't hate me do you...?" The question left Tsukune feeling unguarded and naked.

This couldn't possibly be his boss? The editor-in-chief, the scary red-eyed monster that would do more than just ruin your career, but ability to walk, Akashiya Moka?

"_**Seems like you have a few tings to deal with.**_" The old man walked over to the shelf and picked up the mirror. He looked into the face of the artifact. "_**This has a habit of bringing out a person's true emotions. Heh heh heh.**_" Before Tsukune was able to call out to the old man as he shuffled away Moka took a step toward him, which made him jump again.

Moka pulled back and Tsukune regretted his action. He blinked and handed her the phone. "Y-your phone Moka." he swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure what to expect from her.

She smiled and reached out, never once letting go of the teddy bear. She took the phone into her hands. She jumped when she brushed against Tsukune's hands and blushed. Tsukune swallowed at the odd reaction and pulled his hand back. Maybe next time he'll believe it when his grandfather warns of the power of a family heirloom. Moka looked around the shop. All eyes were on her now. Her former intensity were completely gone, and a new kind replaced it. The pink-haired vampire shuffled close to Tsukune who stiffened at the contact. Moka pulled his arm into hers and looked up at him.

"Ah..." Tsukune stammered. "Let's go get some lunch." Moka smiled at his offer and leaned her head against his arm. The black-haired male looked down to the vampire who stared up at him with a dreamy expression.

"Tsukune...I -" She leaned closer to him.

"M-moka...I'm...t-that..." He leaned closer, only to find himself realizing the familiarity of his situation. He was about to pull away, but it was too late. Moka used her vantage and pulled him in for a kiss.

"_**Heh...quite the couple.**_" The old man said with amusement and took a drag of his cigar.

Tsukune nearly fell forward, his only saving grace being the vampire that held his face was stronger than him. His mind faltered at the heat of her lips pressing against his. When their lips finally disconnected Tsukune could no longer feel his legs. His rust colored eyes peered into her hauntingly emerald gems.

"I really do like you, Tsukune...I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble." Her olive eyed glittered with the shine of unshed tears and a flicker of red in the background.

Tsukune nodded, the blank stare of stupidity still plastered on his face. Moka giggled and took his hand.

"Come on!" She pulled him off into the town.

The pair managed to catch the attention of many of the island's citizenry as they went about from store to store. Word had quickly spread of their marriage among the tight knit community, but they had heard he was a marrying a woman with silver hair, and piercing ruby eyes. That she was the most frightening youkai on the island, yet the only word that could describe the woman on his arm was: eye-candy. As the vampire shopped, tried on clothes and chattered away about this and that, the young man was unable to find himself annoyed, or bothered by the activities. He's heard his senpai at the company, Morioka, complain how girls would often drag you into boring shopping trips. They would complain for hours on end about their week when you spent that same week working. But for Tsukune this wasn't the case. He didn't mind sitting and helping her pick out the clothes she tried on, because the smile she had made it worth it.

It had been the most he had ever seen Moka smile, and it was the first time he has heard her genuinely laugh, but than he began to wonder... was this the real Moka? The Ririsu Mirror supposedly brought out a person's true feelings, true self. Was this bubbly, pink-haired woman the _real_ Moka? The question ate away at him for the rest of their day.

While Moka was in a woman's boutique. He sat outside on a bench with a milkshake from lunch and a bag in arm. Moka fingered through the hangers that hung off the floor displays. She could easily see Tsukune through the window, but as she glanced back up, rather shyly, she came upon the sight of Keito approaching Tsukune. Though she could not hear them or read lips, she could easily read body language. Even though they were at odds, Tsukune didn't seem to mind Keito. He was a slight bit uncomfortable, but he smiled with everything he was. All the time they have been together she had never seen him smile like that. Was it because she was a vampire, or was it because she could never be anything more than his boss?

Even though Keito says she hadn't been the one that took him from his life, it did not change the fact that she was not truly part of it. He had a loving family, friends all over the island who were more than happy to see him marry, but than he had those who were protective of him. His father who worried about his indecisiveness just as she did, his cousin who worried about people taking advantage of his kind nature as she was. His grandfather wanted to see him happy and with a family... very different from her own. She liked him, she did, but could she trust someone so easily? Would he give his life for her?

Soon they made their way back to the docks to ride home. The quiet, sleepy town could not compare to the loud, active city. She could not fully admit to which was better, but Tsukune seemed a lot more relaxed. Perhaps the city was no place for him. She walked by his side as they made their way down the boardwalk. She shyly looked up to him.

"I saw, um, you got to talk to Keito today." Moka looked away when Tsukune turned to face her. He nodded softly.

"Y-yeah..."

"She looked pretty today..." Her lack of confidence in her own beauty showing. Tsukune turned away and nodded.

"I guess..." Not too sure where the vampire was getting at, a vague description was enough for now.

"I must have been nice getting to see her again, catch up." Tsukune wasn't really in agreement with the vampire and nodded with a half-smile. It wasn't long enough in his opinion.

Moka crossed her arms in front of her, the teddy bear still in her grip. She poked at the rounded, black ears and smiled. She looked up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune I-"

"Moka, Tsukki!" The familiar cry of Tsukune's cousin called from behind the couple. When the vampire and male turned around they came upon the faces of Kasumi and Kyouko. Kyouko jumped back in surprise. "Whoa, Tsukki!" She blinked and stared at the pink-haired youkai with unfamiliarity. "You dooog." She raised a brow, Kasumi's reserved reaction was clear in her line of thought.

Tsukune facepalmed as Moka's cheeks flared red. "Guys it's Moka...sorta. Jichan's mirror, or something...I don't know." Tsukune groaned at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "I see... well don't worry Tsukune." Kasumi motioned to Kyouko who grinned and hurried to Moka's side and pulled her away from the man's side. "We're just going to borrow the bride for a bit." The giddy mother admitted.

"Gomen Moka-chan~!" Kyouko giggled and pushed her away from Tsukune as she turned and tried to reach out to him.

"W-wait!" Tsukune tried to call out, but his "bride-to-be" was already gone and away: kidnapped by his mother and cousin. Tsukune was left there, on the docks with shopping bags.

Tsukune sighed and settled himself down on a bench that overlooked the ocean. Out of all the bags, which belonged to Moka, there was one that was just his. He had picked it up. It was a little gift he planned to send off.

… … …

Yeah Moka was going to be preoccupied for a while. The man looked over his shoulder in the direction of the post office. He definitely had time.

"I-I don't know about this-!" Moka tried to complained as the two women dragged her into a small, old fashioned shop at the edges of the boardwalk.

Moka had been seated on a reclining sofa that was draped with many kinds of fabrics. Mannequins lined the shop and were stuck with pin-needles and patterns lining their formed bodies. Kyouko sat on a swiveling stool in front of a standing mirror. She had been scrutinizing the vampire the entire time they had been sitting there in the open floor. Kasumi had gone to the back of the shop, apparently it was one more of the many areas on the island the Aono family owned.

They were a prolific group and were property owners. Not only did they own large sections of native Ainu land but they owned many businesses that spanned Hokkaido and the smaller islands that surrounded it.

"You know..." Kyouko jumped off her seat and made her way over to Moka, where she bent over and closely examined the youkai's face. "You look a lot less scary..." She paused. Moka looked down to the ground. "Eh I got used to the other you." The black-haired woman sounded almost disappointed when she turned to return to her seat.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Kasumi's voice rang from behind the curtain that separated the main room of the shop to the back room. The older woman stepped out with a tape measure hanging over her shoulders and a dress in hand. "I received this wedding dress from my mother, and her from my grandmother." She hugged the colorful robes to her chest and sighed.

Kyouko pulled Moka to her feet and quickly unzipped the back of the black dress she wore. Beneath she had wore a pair of black tights to protect from the cold.

"W-wait a minute!" Moka tried to protest, but was in no state to fight against Kyouko's advance and was stripped to her under garments. Through her squeals and between her ticklish giggles Kyouko and Kasumi dressed the reluctant vampire.

When the foreign hands finally left her body she was able to relax her stance. When her emerald eyes fluttered open she came face to face with herself in the tall mirror. The colorful robes wrapped around her body, her long, silky silver hair was pulled back by a headdress. She looked at the reflection her ruby eyes gave against the sun which reflected against the glass. Her mouth fell slightly agape and her heart jumped in her chest. A soft tint of pink dusted her pale cheeks as she once again found herself unable to recognize who that was in the mirror.

The image she had built up over the years: her strong, fearless expression of superiority, her power, her reputation... These were not truly her. This... this is the person she wanted to be deep down.

"A bride." Moka jumped at the sound of Kasumi's warm voice. The mother laid her hands on the vampire's shoulders. "A beautiful bride. You don't know how lucky you are Moka." How little Kasumi knew... how little.

Kasumi turned Moka to face her and sighed. "This dress has been in the family for generations. I fixed it up just for you, just as my mother had done for me." Kasumi brushed back the vampire's silver bangs. "These islands have belonged to our families and clans longer than we can recall. We have lived this life forever, and hope to continue for eternity, our quiet history hidden among the roots of trees and in the songs of birds. Moka-chan...I hope, no I know you will be able to share the happiness that is locked in Tsukune's heart, as I know he will bring out that smile locked in yours."

Moka looked back to her reflection in thought. Her smile, huh?

"_She reminds me of a dear friend of mine."_ Jichan stepped out from behind the curtain, nearly ending the vampire's long life. He grinned and walked over to the mirror. He placed his hand on the small of Moka's back and turned so they both faced the tall mirror.

"_An old friend of the family sought to marry my old friend. She was much like you: strong, stubborn and always wanted to be the one in charge. Than he came into her life, and you could not recognize her. The smile she always carried because of him." _He chuckled and turned to shuffle away, but paused. "_I had helped him find happiness and they became like a family to us_,_ and now you will. Consider it a gift from the family: our last son." _The old man chuckled and left the family's shop.


	12. Strong Will

**Chapter 12: Strong Will**

Moka could no longer bare to look at herself. She could not take their traditions, their gifts. She was nothing more than a selfish demon, looking to benefit from their son. She turned to Kasumi, nearly heartbroken by the thought. She wanted her position more than anything, without it she would lose that identity she had worked so hard to create, yet in trying to hold to it she was taking on something she did not deserve.

"I...Kasumi-san, I can't do this..." She struggled to admit to the lies that she has taken onto herself all this time.

Kasumi placed her hand on Moka's shoulder and smiled. "There's no need to worry. Jichan is looking forward to this and considering he gave Tsukune the Ririsu Mirror. It is a sacred object within the family." Moka furrowed her brows. "He's been waiting for this moment for a long time, I honestly didn't think he would hold out so long." She laughed. "The men in this family are so stubborn sometimes!" She and Kyouko began to laugh at the thought.

Kasumi pulled Moka into a hug and sighed. "Once you become part of our family, we will never let you go, or let you down." Moka sighed and lowered her head. She rubbed at her face, desperately fighting with the growing feelings in her heart. "You're going to be so beautiful Moka-chan." Kasumi whispered.

Kasumi and Kyouko freed Moka so they could continue their preparations and adjust the robes where needed. The vampire silently made her way toward the docks. She found Tsukune lounging in the boat. His eyes met the ruby orbs of the vampire, and she instantly turned away. Tsukune felt as if something was bothering the vampire, but said nothing of it lest he incur the wrath of her temper. The old shop keep had given him the Mirror, warning him to take great care with it. After what he saw it do to the vampire he was not going to take that advice lightly.

He did not pay mind to the vampire as her fear of water would force her to take her time. He sat up as she slowly crawled down the ladder onto the pier. He made sure to start up the boat, but leave it in its idled state while he maneuvered to untether the boat which wobbled under his shifting weight. When he leaned back he was startled to find the vampire already pulling herself into the boat.

"Whoa, Moka, be careful!" He called, a little disconcerted about her rocking the boat further. Moka huffed and settled herself in her seat. Tsukune sighed at her tsundere nature and climbed into the boat's driver side. The engine turned over and they sped off.

After a while of the brood waves kicking him in the back of the head Tsukune just could no longer take it in silence! "Honestly Moka, what is it now? You've been acting weird today!" He had not meant to say it aloud but he could no longer understand what irritated her so. She seemed so happy earlier, or was it only a temporary affect of her color change?

Moka had been feeling terrible about the situation, even considering apologizing to Tsukune, but what does he know about acting weird! He has been acting strange the moment they stepped foot on this island.

"What do you know? Ever since we've gotten here you've become a completely different person!" Albeit he had seemed to grow more of a spine, but regardless the change was unsettling.

He was always a sweet, quiet man. He always had something kind and supportive to say and she had wanted him to change, but in truth he was fine the way he was.

"Go back to being Tsukune!" She clenched her fist and swung backwards at the nearest inanimate object.

With a twisting crunch and a fizzling burst, the engine was fed a large hole, courtesy of Moka's fist. The boat screeched to a halt in the middle of the bay and the young man whipped around with a shriek at the edge of his throat, but it was choked by the sheer impossibility of the situation. What? Now she was destroying property when she did not get her way? Tsukune stood and motioned to the engine, which would weigh a costly repair for him.

"You wanna know my problem, since you obviously are blind to yours!" Tsukune shouted, his voice carrying across the calm, windless waters. "**You**! You're my problem! Ever since we made this arrangement, excuse me, ever since _**you**_made this arrangement I had to be the one to handle everything, not that it's something new! You force me to bring you to _**my**_ home, to meet _**my**_ family and are inconsiderate to the fact that you are in _**my**_ home and do as you please!" The vampire was taken aback by his reaction. She had never seen Tsukune angry at her before. "I try and try to help you, but all you do is complain and demand and never simply accept my help! You think I want to do this? Hurt my family? If I tell them this is all a lie, I hurt them! You!"

Tsukune growled as he bit down his anger and plopped back down in his seat. Moka glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest. She scoffed and turned her nose to the air and looked away from him. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, be that way! I'm going to radio for help, don't get to lonely over there!" He turned around and pulled out the receiver to the boat's radio. He turned his back to Moka and called his problem into the device.

Moka slumped back in her seat and looked away. She felt an indescribable feeling punching into her chest. She could not say a thing to defend it... it was all true. After a few, short minutes Tsukune latched the receiver back to the radio. She looked up at him with a questioning glance, but he had yet to regard her and stared off into the still surface of the bay waters.

"There won't be help arriving for at least half an hour." It was all he had said, and the vampire held too much pride to openly admit her mistakes and chose to remain silent.

The boat bobbed and weaved against the gently shifting surface of the water. The winds had picked up and it had become very cold. Time seemed to slowly pass, especially in the silence now shared between the two. It had given Moka time to think. It was true that she held some strange affection for the young man. He had a way with his words and he always seemed to be ready to help you, but where did his generosity end? He was risking several years in prison to lie to the authorities for her, so he took the chance to gain security in his career, but-

_Thuntun_

The boat suddenly began to rock. Moka startled when a splash of water leapt into the boat. She cried out in her shock, but had been lucky enough to move back in time. Tsukune looked up. In the distance he noticed clouds overhead. A storm was on its way, though not very strong, Moka's weakness toward water would be a concern without proper cover. He turned to the vampire and was about to call out, but he felt something wrong, as did the daiyoukai. He slowly stood to his feet. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and noticed shadows around the underside of the boat, the apparent cause of the rocking.

Several forms circled the boat like sharks, but there was no obvious presence of dorsal fin, and there was no predatory fish that large in the body of water aside from bluefin, but these were _not_ bluefin. One of the circling shadows swam off, only to quickly turn and careen into the side of the boat. The force was enough to knock Tsukune down. Moka shouted out and called out to him.

"Tsukune!" He had forgotten how badly her fear would affect her, as she would never think to call out to him in such a manner otherwise. He went to reach out to the vampire, but the water beside the boat erupted in a plume of liquid chaos. Tsukune could only look in awe as the graceful form of a fish leaping into the air took a state of slow motion in his eyes.

As the water cleared the form no longer looked like that of a giant fish, but the fluid form of a woman. She had long, sea-blue hair which was pulled back by a barrette made of seashells. Her chest was slung in a bikini bra that looked strained under the weight of her magnificent form. His eyes were stolen by the gaze of what he could now clearly see was a mermaid. She smiled seductively at the male before her body finally completed the jump across the boat where she landed with little splash, on the other side.

Tsukune looked to Moka, his mind still in a daze. "Moka!" He called out when he saw two other mermaids at the boat's end, pulling her over the edge of the hull.

The vampire could have easily fought them off, but the mermaid that had jumped over the boat, managed to splash the water-weakened demon in the process. Moka reached her hand out to Tsukune. The last thing the ruby-eyed temptress saw was the blue sky, Tsukune's fingers barely brushing agianst her own.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Sa, sa, no need to worry. We'll take good care of her." Tsukune turned to the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Sitting on the nose of the boat was the blue-haired mermaid from moments ago.

"I should have known." Tsukune growled. "You're the rove of mermaids that have been drowning the local fisherman!" The Ainu accused.

"Ichinose Tamao." The mermaid introduced with a sly smile. "And you must be the chief's grandson, I can see the resemblance." She said with disgust as she looked over the form of the strong standing male. His short messy hair gave him an air of immaturity, but his truthful gaze penetrated your soul and made you feel as if he knew exactly what you were thinking.

Ichinose smirked and leaned back so her hands held her up. Her long, elegant tail curled on the nose of the boat, the tips of her fins hanging off the edge and barely breaking the water's surface.

"I had thought it a rumor that the grandson of the chief was getting married to a vampire, Shuzen's daughter no less. How lucky, yet how sad she'll never make it to the wedding." The mermaid held her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "I swore I would get the chief back for banishing us from our native waters." She sneered.

"He only banished you because you kept luring our kin into the seas with your lies! Moka had nothing to with this!" Tsukune acted quickly and removed his shirt, tossing it into the boat. He repeated the same process with his pants, socks and shoes until he was left in his underwear. It would give the least resistance underwater.

Without a second thought, Tsukune dove into the deep, blue waters. Ichinose chuckled loudly in delight.

"It seems we've earned ourselves an extra meal girls!" The dark haired mermaid looked over her shoulder where several more mermaids had broken the water's surface. The air filled with airy, female giggles. The demons' mouths pulled apart to reveal rows, upon rows of jagged, shredding teeth. Ichinose dove into the water, the multiple dives creating small eddies on the surface.

Two large boats, which had been called in to assist the stranded couple, arrived just as they saw the mermaids flee. The boat captains quickly called it in to the ports. The mermaids had stole away two victims from the boat. Mermaids did not kill their prey straight away, so they may have a few hours to find the pair, kami willing.

Back on Rumoi Island, Tsukune's father had decided to go out on a walk with Yamaarashi. The hyper Togezo pup bounded around the open forests of the island. The pup took great joy in digging foot prints into the already deep snow in the higher parts of the island. Kouji followed the trail that has been built by the constant travel of his family on these lands which has crossed generations. Yamaarashi suddenly slid to a stop, his cloven claws dug against the snow and ice covered forest floor and looked up. Kouji paused mid step and followed the beast's gaze. Standing a few meters away was a figure in a long black cloak which fluttered lightly in the crossing winds. He could make out a thin, feminine face under the cloak, strands of black hair shielded her eyes from the bright snow, even in the late afternoon. She held out her hand and beckoned to older male.

He was cautious, but living on an island with youkai for all your life, you do not simply walk unprepared into danger. Their family was more than well versed when it came to combat. They were hunters, and were able to take down bears with their hunting dogs, and bare hands alone. When he closed in, enough so he could better gather to sight of what was now obviously youkai, she removed her hood.

She had dark black hair, pulled back into two, short pigtails. When she smiled he could easily make out the two, specialized, canine fangs that indicated her of the vampire race. She bowed her head.

"Shuzen Akuha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Aono Kouji." Kouji looked at her in question. Akuha chuckled. "I am the elder sister of Akashiya Moka. I wanted to talk to you about my dear sister and her union to your son."

Kouji nodded his consent, not too sure what this was all about. He pulled his robes to wrap tightly around his body as the winds kicked up. A storm was likely coming in from the sea. It would bring the heavier snowstorms that Hokkaido was known for. Akuha stepped down onto the path. Yamaarashi growled at the demon who merely regarded him with a smile. The baby Togezo whimpered and scurried off to hide behind Kouji.

"So...what's this about Moka-chan and Tsu?" Kouji wrapped his arms around his body and continued down the path. As he passed the elder vampire she smirked and turned to follow along his side.

"It may interest you to know, that I am concerned about this union between my baby sister and your son." Kouji narrowed his eyes, feeling slightly offended. He knew his son could be a bum, but he was still a good man. Akhua realized his expression and quickly made her point clear.

"Oh, no, Tsukune-san is a _fine_ young man, but the reasons he is marrying my sister are questionable. I understand he is a gentle soul, and is likely not at fault, but he has been working under my sibling for many years now and she has a sort of _charm_ when it comes to having things her way." She explained, keeping her gentle expression, that seemed to border on a sort of glee for practically tattling on her sibling. "Were you aware that my sister has been threatened with deportation due to her ..." She took a deep, almost regretting breathe. "...explosive temper?" Kouji looked to the demon who seemed to lower her head to try and turn her smirk into a pity filled pout.

Kouji was no idiot. Violent youkai were sent back to the demon world. There were certain laws in place in this world and if a youkai broke any law, or taboo they would be sent back, one of which being excessive violence. He was aware of his son's gentle, almost leaning kindness. He could say it was Tsukune's greatest weakness. It was a crime to lie to Immigration, which that demon most likely forced him to do to prevent her own deportation. It was disappointing, yet not the least bit surprising. Tsukune was not someone who could commit to something as big as marriage. He dated Keito for over three years, yet he was unable to find the will to propose to her.

Back near the bay, where Tsukune and Moka had been attacked by the rove of mermaid, many search groups had gathered, even old jichan had come with one of the larger boats, being that he was the current chief of the larger Ainu clan on the island.

"Jiji!" A large, round-bellied tanuki called from the nose of his boat. He wore a traditional kimono and dark blue hakama pants. On his hip he carried a jug of sake, and on his head he wore a large leaf hat, recognized of his species.

"_Nuki._" The old man answered as he folded his arms behind his back. The pot-bellied demon waved his black paw and pulled his boat up to the old man's. "_Have you found my grandchild and his fiance?"_

Nuki gave a nod and pulled up a rope that was hanging from the end of his boat. Whatever was at the end of the rope, was quite large. When it finally broke the surface of the water it was revealed to be a dark green kappa. The kappa clung to the edge of the boat, his shell covered with kelp and his arms marred with green stripes that were a hue darker than his skin.

"Kappa found their underwater passages hu hu..." The raccoon-dog chuckled and looked to the exhausted water demon who softly squawked out his report. "Seems they most likely took em' to the coves on da other side." The tanuki reported.

Ojisan nodded and motioned his hand. The boats were quick to act and called out via radio the news. Those fishing nearer the coves would have to go and find the couple before the mermaids decided to eat them.

Moka woke up to the wretched feeling of being electrocuted. That is what it felt like to a vampire touched by water. Pure water drew away their supernatural energy as water is often a conductor that holds the ability to carry supernatural energy, thus draw away the excess a vampire often carried. She coughed out a lung full of water and allowed her eyes to flutter open, but she could barely see above the haze of pain. She could hear the dull pounding of fist to flesh, something she well recognized as a warrior, even in her agony. What had happened after she was pulled under?


	13. I Shall Not Bow

**Chapter 13: I Shall Not Bow**

Without a second thought Tsukune dove into the deep, blue waters. His ears filled with the rolls of the waves as water filled his ear canal. He squeezed his eyes shut against the invading waters and allowed his body to momentarily adjust to the change of pressure and shift in gravity. His body was taught and his muscles trained. He opened his eyes and located his target. A stray mermaid was pulling Moka into the depths of the sea as the others scattered and charged the Ainu. The sea was no challenge to his form twisted against the holding waters. He rushed forward with the skill of a water demon. Bubbles sprayed from the mermaids' gills as they cackled, the foam of white evidence of their taunting expels of air. Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he focused on the three mermaids heading toward him. He wasn't going to give up on Moka. No matter how mad he was at her he... What did he feel about her? His friend?

_No_.He thought sternly as he dove straight down and avoided the mermaids.

Back at the manor Tsukune's mother was sitting in the living room, quite aware of what was going on. Kouji had been gone for a while now and the housewife could feel a shadow crawling over the sky. Jichan had come to fetch their guests at the urgent call to carry over the CB radios in the house. The old chief took their guests and headed out hurriedly. Kasumi sat worrying her hands, only moments before she sat in the company of Fujisaki Miyabi and his wife Fujisaki Mizore, of the Shirayuki tribe, over tea. The yuki onna had known of the "marriage" for a time, and explained to Kasumi the situation. The young man's intentions meant well, but little did he realize the position he put himself in.

"_Don't worry." _ the yuki onna slyly assured with a smirk. _"Tsukune and Moka-chan are very close. He would never lie about something so important."_

Kasumi could only find comfort in the snow maid's words. Tsukune was a good boy, he would never string along false words of the heart. The mother was more worried for the words spoken by the ice woman's mate.

"_Our competitors within Anti-Thesis seek to ruin Fairy Tale's name and bring the Shuzen company crawling into their hands. They only seek the power held by the Mistress Bloodriver." _

Miyabi's words were the most frightening. Anti-Thesis was a Dark Fiction company and were well known for their questionable publicity. Rumors of blackmail and other forms of coercion were rampant across the board, but they believed that bad publicity was still publicity. They sold millions of books, but had lost many authors to the Shuzen Publications. Bloodriver Akasha was a brilliant orator. Her bright disposition, and her eloquent manner of speech always managed to lure even the most reluctant writer into publishing or selling one's works.

Anti-Thesis was after Bloodriver, but the mistress has since retired. Moka took her place, and the daughter to the great orator of Shuzen Publications would be theirs. An investor with the Anti-Thesis Company seeks to take the youkai from power, the first step was planting Kuyou in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The company is also believed to carry ties with the Miu Family, a powerful group of Chinese business men who seem to have their hands in all kinds of profiteering rackets. The mainlands were dangerous place and she could not believe she had allowed her son to step into such a deadly situations. Liars, betrayers, Kasumi was only glad to see he had friends like Mizore.

The sound of the kitchen door pushing open pulled the mother from her thoughts. "Tadaima!" Kouji called out as he stepped in, the sound of Yamaraashi bounding in was easily recognized. The older male stepped into the living area. "Hey love." Kouji cooed affectionately.

Kasumi smiled warmly and nodded. Her husband strode across the living room and took her hand into his. He frowned as he settled on the empty space beside her.

"I'm sorry my dear, I have terrible news..." He looked toward the kitchen. "You can come in." he called out.

"Kouji?" Kasumi called with concern, but soon the sound of shoes clattering to the floor followed his words.

The ensuing silence, forced a chill up her spine. Kasumi looked to her husband as if he had committed the treachery himself. The housewife looked up, across the den. From the threshold of the kitchen crossed the black-haired demon of Anti-Thesis: Shuzen Akuha. She had poured millions of yen into the company, and was often accused of using her position in Immigration to control the flow of employees between countries, but it could never be proven. She herself was a native Chinese, her pretentious gaze led Kasumi to immediately distrust her. The woman was rather small, when compared to her sister. Though her eyes held a more normalized color, they were far more demonic than Moka's ruby gems.

While Moka looked upon you with personal pride, Akuha glared at you with immoral contempt. Akuha's lips pulled back into a sly smirk as the lithe youkai strode across the living room. She stopped just a short distance from the glass table and placed her hand on her hip.

"Shall we talk over a nice, warm cup of coffee?" The demoness chuckled in her throat. "And please do not try and do anything funny." Her voice was deadly calm and her stance completely relaxed and open. "I would not want to destroy the entire Aono family for one boy..." The threat did not fail to alert Kouji of great error he has made in the judgement of this young demon.

A black Ferrari speed toward the edge of the island's docks. Mud and gravel were kicked up as the wheels ground against the surface. The tires gripped as they were forced to a stop by the force of their breaks and gravity. The vehicle came to stop: its wheels perfectly aligned with the edge of the pier. The doors hissed and slid open with ease, rising from the side of the car, into the air, looking like a butterfly spreading its wings. From the driver's seat stepped a tall, black-haired man with a white trenchcoat. He was a beautiful man and carried a stoic expression. From the passenger side a woman in a white kimono stepped from the car. The kimono was tightly wrapped around her pale, white skin.

The hem of her dress was a pale blue which offset her light, purple hair. Her obi, which was tied off in the back, matched the hem while her sleeves carried sakura patterns along her sleeve and the lower skirt of the dress. The woman carried an expression that matched her mate, but hers was of gentler persona. In her mouth she held a lollipop that she would occasionally roll to another cheek.

Miyabi leaned against the car door and looked to Mizore in question. "So babe, you think you can catch up to a mermaid, you don't exactly have water wings." He raised a brow and turned a questioning eye to his white-skinned mate.

The maid loosened her kimono so she was able to pull the hem, which she tied off to allow her free movement. With smooth, even steps the snow fairy strode toward the wooden pier. She hopped down, the surface crying out with a creak. She wore white sneakers and glanced over her shoulder. Miyabi let out a sharp whistle at the sight of her pale legs.

"Those legs fix even the clashing sneakers babe." He mused. Mizore smirked and slipped her feet out of the sneakers and stepped out onto the water, which froze beneath her steps. Miyabi reached into his pocket. He chuckled and tossed her his cell phone. "Call me when they're safe." He nodded and motioned his thumb behind him. "I'm heading back to the Aono residence. Love ya babe."

Mizore caught the phone with her left hand and gave a nod. Ice crackled and formed jagged crystals over the yuki onna's feet. She bent her knees and leaned forward. Behind her ice swelled and lifted her from the surface of the solidifying water. Soon the ice woman was high off the ground on a hill of snow and ice. She clenched her jaws down and launched herself forward. She rocketed down the sleet covered hill and sped across the bay's surface, leaving glittering trails of ice and water behind. Miyabi felt something cold land on his cheek and looked up. It had begun to snow. If Mizore found those mermaids, they were screwed. Miyabi settled himself back into his car and sped off toward the Aono's manor, little did he know what awaited him there.

Moka woke up to the wretched feeling of being electrocuted. That is what it felt like to a vampire touched by water. Pure water drew away their supernatural energy as water is often a conductor that holds the ability to carry supernatural energy, thus draw away the excess a vampire often carried. She coughed out a lung full of water and allowed her eyes to flutter open, but she could barely see above the haze of pain. She could hear the dull pounding of fist to flesh, something she well recognized as a warrior, even in her agony.

Her ruby eyes fluttered open. It was hazy, the pain that wrecked her body slowly burned away, leaving her muscles feeling heavy from the lack of youki. The water served to sever her body from its source of power, which left her helpless and vulnerable. She blinked the fog from her eyes. Her cheeks flushed when she found herself face to face with Tsukune. His hair was sopping wet and his torso bare of any clothing. His face was marked up with bloody cuts. The wounds, especially in her condition, drove her insane. Her eyes ran along his jugular and down to his chiseled chest. She tried to move, attack him even, but she froze when she heard the smack of blunt force against Tsukune who hissed in pain. Her eyes drew away from his chest and back to his face. She could see snow drifting from above. The strike of one of the mermaid's tail landed in the middle of his back with enough force to certainly draw marks on his lighter flesh. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Ahahaha, give it up boy, it's only you and the useless girl, if you run off now we'll spare your life so you can forever live in shame!" Tamao laughed as she pushed herself along the beach.

The Mermaids had carried Moka to the coves which lined the northern part of the bay. Black, volcanic rocks jutted from the cliff face of the small inlet. They were jagged and sharp with the marks of erosion from the brackish waters which washed its sandy shore. Tsukune fought through the rough waters of that area and crawled onto the beach. The mermaids grabbed and pulled at the man, trying many times to drag him into the blue depths. He pushed his way through the mucky sands to Moka, who lay unconscious under a jutted stone.

Tamao had used a wave to launch herself onto the small beach. She and several other mermaids surrounded the couple. He had thrown himself over her body to protect her from the mermaids' mocking attacks. He could only hold out until help arrived. He knew someone heard his calls for helps. The mermaids' keep was no secret, but getting to the coves was not easy. The strong waters made it difficult for the normal fishing vessels and the larger ships were farther out to sea.

Moka couldn't believe it. Even though he had said those things to her, he would protect her? Every time the mermaids' tails beat against his back, the vampire was sure it would leave terrible marks. Suddenly a shadow washed over the already dark skies. Moka strained her eyes to look passed Tsukune. The mermaids halted their assault on the young man and turned as what sounded like thunder ripped across the ocean.

"What the?" Tamao called out. The other mermaids shrieked as the shadow washed over them.

Mizore rode an avalanche of snow onto the cove. The winter winds of Hokkaido strengthened her ability to control water. Tsukune was horrified by the sight of the avalanche, and did the only thing he could. He pulled Moka into his embrace to protect her from the slide of snow. The vampire gasped at the sudden, personal contact, but she was scared. With her youki drained she was helpless. She wrapped her arms around his body and held tightly.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." She whispered as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of his body wrap around her. Her fangs sunk into his neck, and everything became white.

When Moka came to, her body roared with the dull ache of being thrown into a wall, something she was all too familiar with due to her martial training. She had not once lost the feeling of warmth, but she felt her body rocking, almost weightlessly in the air. She vampire blinked and looked up. She found herself being cradled in the arms of the young man who was under her employment. The sound of a boat's motor in the background was indication enough to the weightlessness she felt. She was able to hear jichan speaking to the fishermen and in front of her she could hear the soft, reserved tone that Mizore was known to carry.

"How's your back Tsukune?" The yuki onna had a passive expression, but the concern in her voice was obvious. Tsukune chuckled, dismissing the worry. Moka closed her eyes, feeling his chest rattle with his nervous mirth.

"Don't worry Mizore-chan." He smiled and gave a nod. "I'm a bit more resilient than I-" He paused and looked down to Moka. "Oh...Moka, are you okay?" He noticed she was moving in his arms and had assumed she was uncomfortable with him touching her so familiarly. The vampire had been changed to some warmer clothing.

She was dry, but her strength had yet to fully return. She wore a black overcoat which was lined with white fur. Tsukune had also been given a change of clothing, but he was more comfortable with a white, long-sleeved shirt and wore a simple blue collared shirt over it. He had left it unbuttoned.

The vampire was a bit disappointed by being set on the ground, but she sucked it up regardless. She kept her hand lingering on his chest. She had honestly needed the support, but also secretly enjoyed being this close to him. Ever since the mirror had allowed her true feelings to dredge to the surface, she could no longer ignore them. She gave a nod.

"I'm fine..." She looked to Mizore and nodded, offering silent gratitude. The silver-haired demon turned to Tsukune, but jichan had stepped between them, practically pushing the couple apart.

"Jichan?" Tsukune called as he turned to face his grandfather. The boat began to slow as they pulled up to the pier. Moka looked up and her ruby eyes widened.

The entire manor was surrounded by men in black suits and standing atop the roof was a cloaked woman. She was easily recognized by the _couple_. Tsukune and Moka went to the boat's edge, all the while the vampire being supported by the Ainu and snow maiden. Tsukune chuckled weakly as his opened shirt fluttered in the wind.

"It seems that there were quite a few a few people against this little arrangement." Jichan chuckled. Tsukune and Moka looked to the old man who chuckled and held out his hand over the boat's bow. From behind the larger motorboat, several smaller boats rushed to shore.

"Jicha-" Tsukune's attempt to garner a straight answer from his grandfather were thwarted by the boat coming to a stop at the piers.

"_Don't dawdle Tsukune, or do you intend to let these uninvited guests do as they please..." _The old man chuckled and looked to Tsukune. The young Ainu nodded and jumped from the boat. Mizore followed the male down. Tsukune and several of his kin headed toward the manor.

Moka stepped to the edge of the boat and looked to the old man. He chuckled and reached up to pull her hood onto her head as the snowfall picked up. He motioned his head toward the manor. "_You have a choice to make._"

Moka looked out toward the manor, and up to her sister. Why couldn't Akuha just let it go? The elder sibling could not stand the idea of Moka being handed everything so easily, but she worked for everything she had! Her mother certainly did not hand a thing to her with a pat on the head and smile! Just because father had not chosen her to succeed the company did not justify her actions. She has tried to taken _everything_ that she …then it dawned on Moka.

"Tsukune, no..." The vampire rasped out as her voice slowly returned to her. "Tsukune!" She shouted, but he was too far.

Mizore and Tsukune made it to the top of the hill which looked down at the manor. The phone hidden in the ice maiden's obi buzzed. The yuki onna blushed and looked to Tsukune. Mizore took out the phone and held it to her ear.

_I screwed up babe..._

Miyabi's voice crackled through the phone, he did not sound well. Mizore gripped the phone as fear coursed through her body.


	14. Lies

**Chapter 14: Lies**

"No!Mi-tan!" Mizore shouted and discarded the phone. The tiny device hit the ground with a fierce crunch and shattered at the force of the youkai's strength. Crystalline tears rushed from her eyes as she charged the manor house. She threw out her hands and they erupted with ice, forming jagged blades of the whole of her arms, which were tipped with deadly claws of ice.

"Mizore-chan, no!" Tsukune tried to grab her shoulder, but his hand cut into the blades that now curled from her dark purple hair. The yuki onna launched herself onto the property using a spire of ice that jutted from the side of the hill. She slide along the flat form of ice and used her momentum to propel herself straight into the enemy. The men guarding the outside of the home were horrified when the ice witch landed as a barrage of spires clawed their way from the ground and surrounded the property with a pit of jagged spikes.

Men shout in pain as their arms and torsos are dug into when they come too near the rampaging icy storm of a woman. Tsukune would not let this chance go to waste. He whistled and called his kin to arms. They cheered and with weapons in hand the Ainu men rushed the property which sat at the center of the community. The men wielded fishing hooks and carving knives while others toted axes which only saw the flesh of trees at their blades. They raced over and along the ice obstacles, a people of the high altitude thinking nothing of the snow and ice that now swirled overhead. The Ainu and enemy took to battle.

"Kaasan! Touchan!" Tsukune called as he rushed through the doors of his home. The living area was wrecked. The couch was torn and the coffee table was shattered and scattered along the hardwood floor of the den like diamonds. Miyabi lay sprawled in a pile of debris which was formerly the matching love seat. Tsukune rushed over to check on him. He seemed fine, but was unconscious. He had a long cut along his cheek.

A soft whine bubbled up from the male's side. "Yamaarashi!" Tsukune called when he caught sight of the Togezo crouched under what was left of the entertainment system. The cabinet had been forced from the wall and the shelves splintered and tossed in all directions.

The Togezo perked up at the call of the smaller master. He rose to his hooves and shook out his massive, spined body. He ran toward Tsukune and tackled the human. The Togezo pup bit down into Tsukune's skull and hung off of him, whimpering. Tsukune groaned in pain and wobbled on his legs, the pup's weight baring down.

"I-it's okay Yamaarashi...w-where's everyone?" he tried to ask, maybe the pup understood the problem at hand. The spiky hedgedemon dropped off Tsukune and whimpered. One of his horns had been cracked off leaving an awkward look on the beast. Yamaarashi turned his head to gaze down the hall to where the the hall lead to a second den which they usually used for communal gatherings. "Don't worry Yamaarashi..." Tsukune pet the demon pup and raced off down the hall.

Outside Moka shuffled through the snow. The thick boots and coat helped protect her body from the cold. Her boots crunched into the deep snow, which was already a foot deep as the storms intensified, and not from the yuki onna's hand. The ruby-eyed demoness came upon the top of the hill and looked down as the Ainu and their enemies fought in close quarters combat. She was in awe of their bravado, their strength, and their pride. Was there, somewhere deep inside Tsukune, these same attributes? Of course there were. She had seen it since day one, but had refused, in her own prideful march, to recognize his true strengths.

He was no spineless gopher. He had protected her with his body, for kami knows how long. Those mermaids beat him and marked his skin with their hate, yet he never raised a hand to them. He rallied his kin and rushed into the enemy to save his mother and father from the rage and jealousy of her sister. Moka turned her to face the roof, but Akuha was gone. Moka reeled back at the realization. She had to stop Tsukune. He was _no_ match for her aneue, but neither was she... It would not matter either way, for her sister would not cease until she got what she wanted, and at this point Moka was willing to give up her power and money, if only to save Tsukune and his family, who had treated her as if she was blood... She swore she would tell him the truth, they needn't suffer this any longer!

Tsukune rushed into the open room, only to be hit by a strong gust of wind. The balcony doors had been pulled from their sliders and tossed clear over the steep, snowy hill. Akuha stood upon the railing of the balcony and on the ground just in front of the railgaurds were Tsukune's mother and father. Both were bound and gagged. Their bodies shivered violently from the mix of fear and exposure to the cold. Their clothing had been torn and shredded from battle, but they appeared unharmed.

"So good of you to join me Aono-san..." The sly vampire held out up her hand with her palm flat and facing the ground. "I was hoping by now you would have ended your little ruse..." She swung down her hand as she jumped off the railing. His parents startled when cuts bore into the wooden guard. She landed against the deck without a sound.

The vampire slowly strode toward Tsukune, the sly look twisting into hateful regard. "How dare you..." Her accusing voice rose an octave. "How dare you get in my way! You have _no_ idea what my precious imouto needs!" The demoness roared had lunged out at Tsukune.

The young human stood his ground, but the thrumming of rapid footsteps behind him caught him off guard. Yamaarashi tackled Tsukune's side as Akuha's open palm came down upon Tsukune in a chop. The human figured he could easily block and absorb the blow, but he was dearly mistaken. Yamaarashi squealed out when the blow cut into his shell of spikes. Tsukune shouted when his body all but slid against the tatami mat grounds of the open sanctuary. When Tsukune pushed up, his side aching from the force of the Togezo's tackle, only to gasp in horror. The pup was forced several feet and clear into the wooden walls. His thick carapace was split: a five inch long slice along his side.

"Yama—ah!" Tsukune shouted when he was suddenly kicked into the same wall. Akuha was brutal and would not relent her goal to this boy.

"Do you know how hard I have worked to make sure Moka lost everything?" She demoness strode toward the boy, the clicks her her heels defiling the home's interior, trenching her disrespect along the clean mats.

The black hair youkai pulled her lips back in delirious delight. Tsukune shuffled himself back into a sitting position. His ears rung as his body still hummed with the pain from the mermaids' previous abuses. He would have never figured himself as being someone kicked so effortlessly. He was sure that a rib cracked on the contact of her boot to his side. He looked up to his mother with a hazy gaze. He had not meant to lie to her...perhaps this was his punishment. He looked up as Akuha's shadow swallowed his form. Akuha rose her hand into the air.

"Good bye Aono, my final obstacle..." Tsukune squeezed his eyes shut as her hand vanished in the air at the speed of her strike.

It was like something out of a cliché drama. Just as Tsukune was reserved to meet his end, from the darkness came silence. His eyes forced open only to see a curtain of silver silk. He had been saved by the last person he would ever thought would come to his rescue.

"Moka..." He called as the vampire struggled against her sister's heavy hand. The black haired demon struggled against herself. She had not wanted to hurt her baby sister and nearly had.

"What are you thinking?" Akuha scolded in a mix of hurt and the rage of being thwarted. "Why are you willing to sacrifice ourself for him? Wh-?"

"Why?" Moka shouted at her sister, startling both Tsukune and the elder vampire. Moka held her arms crossed over her head and held back the attack the best she could, but her wrist had suffered a break, but far less than what could have happened had Akuha not pulled her strength last moment. "Why are you always trying to ruin me?" It hurt Moka.

Every step she took there was Akuha trying to stop her! She had never done anything to anger her aneue! Akuha felt angry tears threatening the edges of her eyes at her imouto's questioning.

"How could you question me?" Moka and Tsukune looked up to the elder in shock. She pushed Moka and slammed the younger sibling into a wall.

"Moka!" Tsukune rushed to her side and placed himself between the vampire and her enraged sister.

Akuha shrieked as she pulled at her short, pulled up hair. She stamped her heeled foot against the ground, shaking the manor to its foundations. "Why can't you understand everything I do is for _your_ well being Moka-chan?" Even angry she called her sister's name lovingly. "All I have done, was for you!" She pointed back at Tsukune's parents, than to Tsukune. "Do you think I want to send you to the youkai world? It's the only thing I can do to make sure you don't end up like your Mother!" Moka's eyes snapped open.

Was this what it had all been about? All these years she had been trying to keep her from her mother's legacy?

"And now you willingly give yourself to a _human_ because you are so desperate to keep a title and name your mother has built upon the dead bodies of her enemies?" Akuha pulled back her fangs and hissed, only for Moka to return the intimidation in kind.

"How dare you aneue..." Moka's voice dripped with rage, as her youki saturated the parts of the manor that would not settle against Akuha's dreadful power. "I have worked for everything I have. You, nor father, nor mother can tell me who I can and cannot marry." She had wrapped her arms protectively around Tsukune as he shielded her. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders, though her right hand a bit more weakly due to her injured wrist.

"Don't be stupid!" Akuha scolded. "He doesn't care about you!" Moka flinched at her words. "He only wants the power your position promises and whatever else you're offering to him!" The demoness accused.

Tsukune furrowed his brows and hugged Moka to his body, instinctively pulling her in a protective embrace. "You're wrong..." Tsukune called out. "I love Moka for Moka..." He lowered his head a moment, than glared up at the vampire as she and her deadly youki bore down over them both. "I always have. And if you think you can come here and continue bullying everyone I will do everything in my family's power to take you out." Tsukune warned.

Akuha chuckled. "Oh really? And what can a human do to me?" She smirked and flexed her fingers.

Tsukune looked to Moka than pushed to his feet. The silver-haired demoness was reluctant to release her hold on him, but she had no choice. Tsukune clenched his hands and furrowed his brows.

"I am Aono Tsukune, I am the next chief of these lands." Akuha blinked and took a step back. Moka looked up to her sister in confusion.

"Y...you mean you're _that_ Aono?" Akuha was shocked. Aono, the Ainu clan that held the majority of Hokkaido and its businesses. They were one of the major stock holders in overseas trades, electronic companies and, unfortunately, a few major printing companies as well.

Shouts of men spilled into the home as they made their ways from the property front and into the manor. More men climbed in through the window and soon Akuha found herself surrounded by armed Ainu. The men blocking the hall parted as the old chief shuffled through. The old man chuckled as he held up his hand.

"_I think these are enough antics for one day."_ The old man fearlessly pressed forward as both Tsukune and Akuha dropped their defenses. Jichan put his hand on his grandson's shoulder and nodded. "_You did well._" He turned his head to face Akuha, his robs swaying against each movement. "_As for you...I think you have caused more than enough damage, don't you think? Perhaps it is time you let go of your past grudges and be part of life, rather than trying to force it your way." _He suggested before patted Tsukune's arm and walking out.

The men worked to untie Kasumi and Kouji. Tsukune helped Moka to her feet. The silver-haired demoness looked to her older sister, eyebrows pulled down into a scowl. Akuha lowered her eyes. She was ashamed of what she had done and how she had made her sister suffer. She glanced up sadly.

"I...I only wanted what was best for you." She turned her back to Tsukune and Moka. "I will see you both when you return to Tokyo..." With that the vampire walked off, the Ainu giving her a clear path to follow as they fearlessly glared her down.

Tsukune turned to Moka and smiled shyly. "Moka...are you okay?" The silver haired youkai pulled her hair behind her ears and smirked as she looked to the ground.

She gave a soft shrug and glanced up at the Ainu male. "I suppose..." A sudden shout of pain blared through the home which caused the male and youkai to look up and chuckle. "Though I can't say the same about Miyabi."

Mizore had pulled Miyabi into her embrace and placed chilling kisses over his injuries both to soothe his wounds and punish him dearly for worrying her.

The group laughed at the yuki onna's affections. Moka leaned against Tsukune, both surprised by the action. Tsukune smiled and went to reach his hand on her shoulder, but both suddenly jumped apart when a creepy air carried over their heads.

"J-jichan!" Tsukune called out as he reeled back some. His grandfather stood between them chuckling.

"_Let's get this wedding underway, lest we suffer any other interruptions, wouldn't you two agree." _Jichan offered. The faux couple looked to each other and blushed. "_Than it is settled!"_ The men cheered at the announcement. Soon they would witness the union of the last son of the chief's family.

Everyone had come. The altar deep in the woods would serve as the couple's place of union. The snowstorm had subsided and left the skies clear. It was as if kami himself blessed the union, but Moka and Tsukune both knew well that they were soon to stand, lying in the gods' face. Both sat knelt before the carved altar. The bear-shaped carving sat holding a bouquet of Wisteria flowers as an offering to bless the union. The ceremony had yet to begin and Moka was already suffering the first signs of cold feet, but this was business, and it meant nothing.

But no matter how _hard_ she lied to herself it was something she could not come to believe. The vampire was wrapped in the ceremonial robes prepared by Kasumi and Kyouko. When the vampire looked up to gaze at upon the field of onlookers her heart sank at the arrival of both her mother and father, this included all three of her sisters.

"W-what's..." Moka stammered and looked up to Tsukune who too was staring into the crowd, but lacked the same look of horrified shock that she beheld. "Tsukune?" She called in a low whisper. The young man chuckled and turned to face the vampire.

"I'm sorry Moka." Tsukune looked to his lap, than back to Moka. He took her hands into his and held them tightly. "I couldn't continue lying." He looked deep into her eyes, offering his affections as best he could. "I sent your parents a gift, asking for permission." All the while his voice was in a low whisper and barely broke above the noise of the crowd.

"Tsukune..." The vampire felt tears in her eyes. She had thought he hated her, or worse. She gripped his hands in acceptance of the gesture. "I'm sorry I was so difficult. I don't want to lie anymore either. Not to your parents, you...or myself." She looked down, than back up to Tsukune. "When did you-?"

"I told you Moka...always." He smirked and kissed her hands gently. "I just didn't have the courage to tell you until now. Better late than never huh?" he chuckled.

"Baka." Moka shared in his quite chortles.

"_**I see you kids are ready to finally get serious."**_ The familiar baritone voice filled the air above them. The old, cigar smoking worker stood above them in ceremonial robes. His favorite habit was held between his upward twisted mouth. The two looked to each other than up to the old worker. They nodded. "_**Heh heh heh, glad to hear it. Let's get started.**_"

The ceremony was short, but not a person regretted being there. Women cried and men cheered as the two, very different families united under the eyes of kami and bound their hearts for all eternity. The couple shared a kiss, only to be pulled apart and congratulated by each member of their new, and old family.

"Tsk." Kokoa scoffed as Tsukune was embraced in a deadly bear-hug by Kahlua. "I guess I can accept this, but don't think I'm going easy on you! You're still my subordinate!" The red head spouted.

Tsukune chuckled and nodded. "Sure boss-whoa!" Moka pulled Tsukune from her sister's grip and leaned her face close tho his, offering a predatory grin. "But my authority is _absolute_." She teased with a soft purr.

Tsukune was about to laugh but Moka pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart the male was breathless and the crowed cooed at their public display. Moka sighed and licked her lips. "You're so addicting." the threw herself into Tsukune's arms and sunk her fangs into his neck, for a proper vampire's kiss.

The man shouted and fell onto his back. Many blushed while others cheered Tsukune on for having the devil's luck.


	15. EpiinLogue

**Chapter 15: Epi-in-Logue **

Akuha was quite annoyed through most of the ceremony and celebrations. Tsukune was a weak human, alright so he was an Aono and had considerable spiritual strength that his blood could vouch for, but he was human none-the-less, not only that Moka had only decided to marry him on their father's insisting. She wanted to tear them apart, tear this lie to shreds. Just because she refused to partake in the family's business did not mean she wasn't apart of it! Her father was disappointed Akuha did not join the family company, instead she had followed her dream to become a government worker and regulate the migrants between the two worlds. Why? What was wrong with wanting to control absolutely _everything?_ Nothing!

What made it worse was that the Aono family were major shareholders in many companies that Akuha either got paid by to... _move around_ people, but also the Anti-Thesis book company in which she earned a majority of her stock from. She rather enjoyed her lavish lifestyle. If she could deport Aono she would, but perhaps there was a way. She still had to give them both the interview, and they were out of weekends. Tomorrow would be Monday and they would be seated in her office, crying their pleas of _'love'_. She laughed at the very idea.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes. She and Kahlua were seated next to their eldest sister at a table while the reception party played itself out. Kokoa was mid bite of her meal, Koumori the bat perched on the table, leaning into his master's plate, happily shoveling food into his mouth. The red-head twisted her brows up, Kahlua either oblivious or uncaring to their insane sister's ramblings, yes she was muttering aloud.

"You seriously need a hobby aneue...you are seriously yandare" Kokoa muttered and looked away from their black-haired sibling. Kahlua followed through with a giggle and clapped her hands together.

"Hai~" The airy demoness agreed. "Akuha-nee needs to lay off the coffee and switch to decaaahh!" Kahlua and Kokoa shouted when Akuha pounced them both, quickly relieve her stress.

Many were overjoyed with the pair's union, but there were others who were hateful, for that meant another member of the Shuzen clan would continue to stay in a place of power. Words were a powerful weapon, more so than any gun or gold coin. It was words that swayed a person's heart, it was words that placed significance upon the act of killing another man, or claimed priority over gold. The Shuzen family held power over the most respected words in the community, and there were many willing to kill for that power.

Monday morning the two, now happily married couple, headed to the immigration offices to deal with their final obstacle. They sat in Akuha's office, the sly vampiress elder sat with her left leg crossed over her right knee. On her lap sat a clipboard as she rested her cheek on her fist, arm resting on the chair's rest. Her right hand held a pen gripped between her fingers as the rapt against the wooden board, her irritation bleeding from her glare as the couple faced her fearlessly.

"So let me get this straight..." Akuha nearly growled, her annoyance of the situation growing. They wouldn't make this easy for her would they? "You still want to claim you're in love...for real?" There was no way a powerful, beautiful daiyoukai such s her baby sister could be in love with a stupid human like Aono.

"Yes." The couple answered without hesitation.

Akuha gripped her pen, but smirked darkly. "I hope you two are prepared than, because one wrong answer and I'm sending my darling sibling back to the Youkai world, and you're going to be finding love in a very _different_ way Aono-kun." She offered with a smirk.

Tsukune blinked at the threat. "K...kay. Hai?" He was a little put ff by her threat, did she mean? He glanced to Moka who looked away, it was just awkward because she thought about it and bled at the nose a little. Tsukune felt...unnerved by his wife's response. Really? Come on...

The pair would be separated for questioning, Akuha would also be sure to bring others in for questioning: like friends and family, so she could shatter their lies beneath her heels. It had gone on for hours...

"When did you first start dating?" Akuha questioned Tsukune.

"Ah...last week." The male offered.

"Going well?" Akuha asked.

"So far yes, thank you for asking." Tsukuen responded in a sickeningly polite manner.

"And what kind of deodorant does Tsukune use?" Akuha questioned Moka.

"...does deodorant cover up his scent?" The silver daiyoukai responded slowly.

"Does he have a flavor?" Akuha added quickly. "Musk, sweet, or is he spicy?" She brushed her tongue over her lips.

"Was it love at first sight?" Akuha questioned Tsukune, who took a deep breath.

"Hell no!" Was his answer.

"Oh Mina-chan is the sweetest girl!" Kouji responded to the examiner's questions. Kasumi sat beside him and shook her head.

"Moka-chan dear." She corrected.

"That's what I said, Mona-chan!"

"What side of the bed does Moka sleep on?" Akuha smirked to Tsukune who blinked and pointed out his finger with mouth agape.

"On top of me." His answer nearly forced Akuha to fault and collapse from her seat, but she quickly recovered.

"And what side of the bed do you sleep on...?" Barely. Tsukune looked to the demoness as if she was nuts.

"_**Heh, heh, heh. I doubt they're soul mates, but that girl has a heck of an addiction to that boy that's for sure...**_" The old server responded as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Sir there's no smoking in here..." Akuha coughed.

"_**Will they kill each other? Moka-chan maybe."**_ He mused.

"Are you a good driver?" Akuha questioned Moka who looked away.

Tsukune laughed as a response to the question of Moka's capabilities on the road...

"_**Heh, heh, heh...maybe she's into older men...**_" The old server mused, only to cause a gag reflex to rise from Akuha.

"_Shhh._" Jichan warned. "_Yamaarashi has a bit of a crush on the vampire, don't use her name aloud."_ He warned.

"Moka?" Akuha affirmed, only for the togezo to yap and jump over the table, destroying it.

"Are you insane?" Moka snapped. "I don't snore! Go die!"

"She's like a chainsaw." Tsukune responded on the note of Moka's snoring.

"Will Moka-chan be a good wife?" Akuha asked the old server, who merely grinned.

"_**She can't cook her way out of a disaster, actually that's how the disaster started."**_

Moka raised a brow at the question. "Well I call him, idiot, juicebox, my addiction, more private names..."

Tsukune blushed. "Can we not talk about the nicknames?"

Akuha rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How do you spell your name?" She asked the old server in irritation.

"_**I don't understand what you're getting at kid.**_" He'd offer instead.

"We have a strong relation-" Moka began only for Akuha to reiterate the question.

"Top or bottom!" Akuha demanded to know!

Tsukune motioned his hands in disbelief. "Y-you're asking me a question about...?"

"Sex." Akuha confirmed. "You took an oath when you walked into this office to tell me EVERYTHING I asked!" She demanded. Tsukune blinked.

"I don't remember taking such an oath, I would have—"

"You were supposed to take an oath, Wong should have given it to you." Akuha assured.

"Who's Wong?" Tsukune blinked.

"My Secretary." She answered.

"What? Do you even, is anyone even out the-"

"He's probably on lunch break." Akuha assured.

"What's your favorite color?" Akuha questioned Moka.

"Red." She answered.

"No." Her sister denied.

"Puprle?" She tried again.

"Wrong!" Akuha assured. "Moving on!"

"My favorite color is my blood." Tsukune answered. "I have come to enjoy watching it spill from my body when she forgets to seal her kisses..." Tsukune said in a deadpan voice.

"And what's your favorite color when she's not at home?" Akuha queried.

"...I don't...know." Tsukune grimly responded.

"Are you a citizen of this realm? Or even a demon? What the hell are you?" Akuha questioned.

"_**Heh, heh, heh..."**_

"Stop that!"

"What the hell does a onigiri or sushi have to do with my relationship with Tsukune?" Moka was getting pissed at this point.

"If you can't answer the question I understand..." Akuha grinned.

"W-wha, are you even listening?" Moka sputtered.

"Who are you married to?" Akuha added.

Moka sighed. "Tsukune."

Akuha marked off her clipboard. "Good job, one answer correct..."

"Final answer?" Akuha questioned Tsukune.

"W-what? Is this some sort of gameshow or are we seriously..."

"Final answer?" She repeated.

Kami bless their marriage...because they did not just earn a husband and a wife, but their family and friends that came along with their partner...


End file.
